Seeing Thru My Brown Eyes
by kerrylmiller86
Summary: Candy Curtis. Is the only female sibling of the Curtis Brothers. After their parents died she was left to be raised by her older brother Darry. When it comes to her being a greaser girl its one thing but not when she starts dating Dallas Winston. My story is like the book but of course has Candy in it. Most of the events are in there but with a few twists and turns of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

The night was different than any other night being at the Daily Double. I was there with my brother Pony Boy his buddy Johnny and our friend Dally. I was sitting in the chairs looking over at this muscular of a man sitting next to me. Noticing his smile, his slicked back greased hair, the sudden smirk he would give from enjoying the movie. He wouldn't admit it but he actually did like going out with his buddies and having a good time. But it was Dallas. Dallas Winston non the less and I was starting to feel for him differently. At least he was always a buddy to be a good friend someone there I could count on all the time. And he was.

When we were younger we would always hang out. He would walk me to school everyday. We would hang out at the Dingo and drink milk shakes together. And just talk for hours and hours. Always about school of course how much we both hated it. The soc of course how much we hated them too. I would tell him about what girls to date and who not to. But since the whole incident with Sylvia, (she cheated on him again) he wasn't in much of the dating scene. I thought about how the last few months things and emotions started to change. I knew in my heart something wasn't right and I was starting to get one of those puppy dog crushes on him. Which I have gotten on all of the guys at some point in my life. Two-Bit, Steve even Curly (even though I hate to admit that one eww what was I thinking) but I just thought it would be one of those crushes that went away after a while but it had been almost 2 wait almost 3 months and it was still there. Just as I was going into deep thought about him. I suddenly got startled by a familiar voice.

"Candy" Dally said kind of loudly

"Huh?" I said and looked up at him he was standing over me.

"The movie is over doll" he said

I was the only girl that he ever called Doll. Even his ex Sylvia he never called her doll only baby or sweetie or something along those lines. Which made me think that he might have had feelings for me too. I stood up and started walking up with the others. I stopped and yelled out to them.

"Hey guys wait up I have to go to the bathroom"

In this town no girl goes to the bathroom by themselves out in public. A few months back a greaser girl was stopped in a bathroom stall by a few Soc she was beaten and raped so we always play the buddy system or someone goes in with you.

I get to the entrance of the bathroom and noticed they are all standing behind me waiting for me to come out. I was gone only for a few minutes and come out to them gone.

"Now where in the hell did they go" I said under my breath.

I stood there for a few minutes and just waited but nothing so I started to walk down the path way that led out to the parking lot. And to my surprise I felt someone pull my shoulder. I turned around and it was about 3-4 Soc standing there.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" one said to me

Dressed in khakis and a polo shirt which to me looked like a complete idiot.

"I asked you a question" he said getting louder

" I am waiting on my man" I snapped back at him

"What kind of man lets their girl wondering around by themselves" he said

"A made up one" another one said

"He is taking a piss" I said

I suddenly hear

"Hey get a way from my girl you ass wipes"

I looked over and it was Dallas Winston to my rescue. He has never done this before and I cant count the times I have been bullied by the Soc. But holy hell it was Dally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dally stood there with this look to kill on his face. As the Soc dismissed themselves from around me. As they were walking off Dally yelled

"Don't let me catch you talking to her again" while wrapping his him around me. And me wrapping my arms around his waist.

I looked at Dally and he nodded as we walked home.

I couldn't help but to just think as were walking home if Dally actually wanted me to be his girl or he was just playing to get the Soc off his back. But that did have a nice ring to it be Dallas Winston girl.

He still had his arm wrapped around me as we were about half way to my house. I couldn't take it any more and jokingly asked him

"So what is up with that?" I asked him

"With what?" he said

"Back there you calling me your girl" I said

"You have never done that before" Dally had this smirk on his face like he had just gotten embarrassed about something and he doesn't ever get embarrassed. He was a tough greaser that no one fucked with. He then said in a soft voice

"I had to do what I had to do" he said

"What does that mean?" I questioned him

"Can we talk about it later I promise" he said to me as we reached my front yard.

"Sure" I said pushing the gate open and walking up the yard as he followed me. When walking inside my brother Darry was sitting in his all time favorite chair which I cant blame the guy it was my fathers and he was kind of took over when my dad died. He was reading the newspaper as we walked in

"How was the movie?" he asked

"Alright I guess" I said

"How would you know you were too busy day dreaming" Pony said

"Day dreaming huh?" I smarted back acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Probably about some boy" Soda said

I smiled and just said "What ever"

While looking over and noticed Dally was looking at me kind of funny. With that same smirk he had on his face that I saw walking home. I kind of had a feeling he knew that I was dreaming about him. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Considering I don't know if he was thinking about me as well.

I walked into my room and started to get undressed into something more comfortable when there was a knock on my door.

"Could you give me one fucking minute damn" I yelled

Figuring it was one of my brothers or their friends trying to mess with me.

I open the door and yelled "What!" and to my shock it was Dally. He looked at me with a smirk on his face just glaring at me.

"Here" he shoved a note into my hand " I have got to go to Bucks just read it" he then kissed me on the cheek and ran down the hall way.

Oh my I just got a little peak from Dally. I didn't even know what that means. But I honestly don't care. I looked down at the note still in my hand and just wondered what he would even want that he couldn't say around any one else. I just looked at it again turning back into my room and it had the name Doll scribbled on the front of it.

I closed my bedroom door and locked it. Slowly walking over to my bed and sat down. Honestly really nervous about opening it but shit he just fucking kissed me and it shouldn't be that bad. Hopefully.

It read.

Doll,

I need to see you tonight. I cant explain things over a letter or even in this house. God knows everyone is always fucking here. Just meet me down the street at the light post at 1 I hope you can sneak out. Please don't let me down.

Dally

I kind of chocked and stunned that he wanted to see me with out any one else around. Alone. Alone what does that mean. it was almost midnight and I figured I would at least take a shower and pretend to go to bed what way I can sneak out my bedroom window. I tried to take a long shower or at least I thought I was a long shower and it had only been in reality about 15 minutes. Ugh the time. I figured might as well eat something because if I don't Darry would kill me. When our parents died I went into this zombie phase and I didn't eat, sleep or really even talk to any one. But there was one person who helped me get out of that phase and I have to admit it, it was Dally. He convinced me to get out of bed. I had been laying in bed for 3 weeks before I even left the house. And he had to get me out and literally carry me into the living room just to talk to him and after that he spent several days at the house making sure I did get out of bed every day and go to school and eat. I do love him for that.

I went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and remembering the day that Dally came over after my parents died and his words and advice were beyond helpful. He was a smart guy and had great advice but he never used that advice on himself. It was almost 1 when Darry came into the kitchen.

"I am going to bed kiddo, I got asked to work over time tomorrow and I am going to take it" he said

"Ok Darry" I smiled at him

"Good night sis I love you" he said walking back into the living room

"Goodnight Darry I love you" I said getting up to wash my bowl out of the sink.

I walked into the living room because it was 10 minutes to 1 and I told everyone goodnight to just make sure they know that I was going to bed.

"Goodnight everyone I am going to bed" I said.

Two was passed out on the couch. Pony was reading in Darry's chair. Soda and Steve were playing cards at the kitchen table. I think they were just happy that Two wasn't playing any more because he does cheat.

"Goodnight sis" Soda said

I just smiled and started walking to my room. I shut the door and locked it. Quickly going to the closet and putting on a pair of jeans. Wearing the tank top I put on after I got out of the shower and just putting a jacket on over it.

I went to the window and quietly slide it up trying not to make any noise. I slide out and jumped down closing the window after I got up from being on the ground. I ran past the house quietly yet quickly I didn't want no one to see me let alone hear me. My luck they would think it was a Soc and come out swinging. I got to the street and started walking. I finally saw him. He was standing up against the light post smoking a cig and waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do now own the characters. Only Candy Curtis.

I walked up to him nervous as all hell. He was standing there with a smile on his face still puffing on that cig. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said " are you going to share that" . I only smoked when I was nervous or upset about something and he knew that. Passing me the cig. " I see you didn't let me down, I was hoping you were able to sneak out"

I started to shake not because I was cold but for the fact that I was nervous of what he wanted to talk to me about.

" You want to go to the lot and sit down" he suggested.

" Sure" I said.

As we started walking I could feel his breathing get little deeper. Like he wanted to say something but couldn't spit the words out. I didn't want to ask him just yet because we were almost to the lot.

There is several couches that magically appear at the lot every once in awhile. I think people just clean out their houses and don't want to move them very far so in the middle of the night they appear here. We walk up to one.

"Ladies First" He said opening his arm out for me to sit down. I was starting to get more nervous now.

He sat down next to me but little closer than he usually does when he sits next to me.

He looked up at me.

"Doll, I wanted to talk to you because well. I know you have a crush on me" he paused while my eyes got little bigger. " I wanted to tell you that I ve always thought of you more as friend, I just kept it to myself because 1. I didn't want to lose my friendship with you and if you had the same feelings. And 2. Well didn't want your brother Darry to literally kill me."

There was about 20 seconds of silence I really didn't know what to say.

He looked over at me, the whole time he was talking he starred off into the open lot, which was swing sets and a play ground.

I looked at him and our eyes met. I couldn't help but to ask him

" how did you know"

" I can just tell these things you forget, I am Dallas Winston I know everything" He busted out laughing.

" Sooooooo" I just sat there facing him now with my legs crossed looking at him.

" Sooo" He said" What does it mean now"

" Would you ever consider dating a greasy thug like me" He sighed

" I don't know what's in it for me" I giggled.

With a grin on his face" He said someone who will always be there for you, protect you and make you feel special"

I couldn't help but to just melt inside. That was honestly the sweetest thing I have ever heard Dallas say to any more. He had never been that sweet to Sylvia. Speaking of I just had to ask.

" What about Sylvia"

" What about her" he stated " There's nothing between me and her, it was just a lust thing, She cheated on me when I went to jail. I took her out because she gave me money, we well pretty much used each other and I don't want that any more" he continued " I actually want something more in like, I mean hell Candy I am 18 years old, I have no parents" He did technically have parents he just didn't talk to them. His mom had run off the first chance she could get when he was little. Having his father some what raise him. He stayed a lot at our house because there were times that his father would leave him for weeks at a time. And my mom would take him in in a heart beat. She's the one that got him back into school and helped him with home work. But when she died Dally quit again and never looked back to going.

As he started again" I have no one Candy, I want someone in my life that will except me for all my negative flaws, who will eventually grow to love everything about me and be there for me when I need them"

" I have had a thing for you honestly for awhile"

" When I got out of jail last you picked me up, You were the only one that wrote me and visited me, It showed me that you cared and I wouldn't want any other person to be there for me"

I couldn't help myself and just felt this tear run down my face.

I looked at him and with out hesitation pulled his face towards mine. And kissed him.

Feeling his soft but rough lips against mine actually felt really nice. There was like spark in the air. You know that saying where when you kiss the right person, your soul mate there's instant sparks I never thought that to be true until now.

The kiss seemed like it last forever, which I had no complaints about that it was really nice.

We pulled away from each other and he looked into my eyes, looking at his bright blue eyes while he was looking into mine. I guess he just had to kiss me one more time. This time feeling his tongue slide into my mouth, gliding around mine, while I took mine and moved it around his.

I couldn't help but to pull away because I needed to catch my breath.

" Are you going to be my girl" he looked at me with these sad eyes.

" You better believe it Dally" as I kissed him again.

It was started to get late, looking down at my watch I noticed it was 5am, oh shit I thought Darry leaves to go to work in 30 minutes.

"Oh My God, I gotta go" I stood up

Puzzled he said "Whats wrong Doll"

"Darry leaves to go to work in 30 minutes. I gotta get home and in bed before He leaves, he always checks on us before he goes to work and it's a good 15 minute walk back to the house." I said scared.

Ever since mom and dad passed away around 530 am I would hear Darry open my bedroom door and either close it immediately or whisper sometimes love you candy.. I don't think he knows that I know he does this or even if he does it to the boys. But I know he does it to me every morning before going to work.

Dally stood up and gave me this look like ugh. " I don't want you to get into trouble, I would actually like to see you more and if you get into trouble yeah your not going to be let out of the house for a month"

I started walking at a fast pace back to the house. With Dallas holding my hand as we walked together. I was trying to think of a way for him to stay the night instead of going back to Bucks, which I knew he would go after taking me home, but since Darry opens the door every morning…

"I've got it" I said

"You have wait" he said in a confused look

" I want you to come in with me"

" are you nuts Doll?" he said

" Your brother would kill me in a heart beat"

" Its 515 right now Darry would be in 15 minutes and you can hide in the closet, when the coast is clear you can lay down in the bed with me" I looked at him hoping he would say ok.

" Alright Babe but if he catches me and you get into trouble, its going to be your fault when we cant see each other" he said.

I laughed a little but on a serious note hoped to God Darry didn't find him.

We got to my bedroom window, I slide it open quietly just like I did before. I climbed in while Dallas grabbed my ass to push me and guide me in a little. I turned around and gave him this look like Really?

" I couldn't help my self Doll. Its just right there" I said with a smile on his face.

I got all the way into my room while Dallas, was climbing in I head Darry walk down the hall way.

"Hurry He's Coming" I whispered to him

He got into shut the window behind and leaped into the closet while I shot the door behind him.

I crawled into bed as fast as I could throwing the blanket over me. I heard a key go into the door to my room, only Darry has a key to the door that was the agreement we had in order for me to get a lock for my door if he got the spare key. I closed my eyes and I saw a beam of light flash over my eye lids he was standing there I guess for what felt like forever. He closed that door and saw the light from under neath my bed room door go off. I heard him open the front door and shut it behind him. It seemed like forever that when he was walking to his truck. I finally heard it start up and drive away.

I flung the blanket off me and dashed to the closet. Where I opened it and found Dallas on the floor, Lighting a cig.

" I figured Darry wouldn't care since he's not here" he said.

Darry doesn't like any one smoking in the house. But sometimes the boys are so drunk They don't remember his rules and I have to go around passing around empty soda cans for ash trays and opening all the windows in the house.

Dallas got up and walked out of the closet to the window opened it and flicked the cig out the window.

I had to get out of my jeans. They were these skinny jeans that Angela helped me pick out at the mall a while back. I only wore them once before this and it wasn't for too long because Darry saw them and about had a heart attack and made me change.

I looked at him and said " Turn around"

"Why" with a concerned look on his face

" I am going to change"

"And" he said

" Just please" I begged

Rolling his eyes he turned around facing the window. Now knowing my reflect was in the window and he ended up seeing me get undressed.

"OK" I said.

He turned around and smiled.

" I guess I better Too"

He took everything out of his pockets and laid them on my night stand.

His wallet, change and blade.

He took off his shirt. Which damn did he have a body. I mean Dallas was always in shape but I never really noticed how good looking he was until recently.

He undid his belt and dropped his pants on the floor. Making like a thud sound.

" SO where do you want me" He was standing there in his boxers as I was looking him up and down. I had already crawled into bed and patted the bed and he crawled up next to me.

We just laid there as he held me close to him.

I mean I have had boyfriends in the past but never like this. He was so gentle and it felt so right. I cant believe it I was laying in bed with Dallas Winston.

Who was now my boyfriend. My Knight and Shining Greaser?

**Review Please Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the charactors only Candy Curtis.

I woke up to the sound of someone running down the hall way and then banging on my door.

I grunted and yelled "What"

"Time for breakfast Candy get your ass up" Soda yelled.

I opened my eyes to Dallas laying there looking at me.

He leaned in and kissed me.

Then Whispering in my ear "Good Morning Beautiful" with a big smile on his face.

I have to admit that was one of the best nights of sleep I have ever had. And to tell by the way Dally was smiling it was his too. I just wanted to lay there and hold him forever with out any one bothering us. But in this house yeah right.

BANG BANG " Get up Candy Before I Kick The Door In" Yelled Soda.

" I guess we better get up" I said.

Dally got up put his clothes back on and started toward the window. I followed him so I could shut the window behind him. Getting half way out the window. He leaned back in and Kissed me. I felt so weak at the knees it was unbearable. " Grrrrrrr" I said when he pulled away and jumped out. " see you in a few minutes"

I pulled the window down and opened my bed room door. To Soda and Steve wrestling in the hall way. " Damn it guys at least go outside when you do this" as I stepped over them.,

I walked into the living room to Johnny, Pony Boy and Two-Bit watching Sunday Morning Cartoons. And any one can guess what they were watching Mickey Mouse. That was Two-Bits thing Mickey Mouse everything. I couldn't help but to just smile and walk past them.

" Have a good night last night Candy" Two-Bit looked up at me and smiled.

" You know it" I said. Knowing if he really knew what happened last night.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. We all yelled " Come in".

It was Dallas.

" Hello Dally Just in time for breakfast" said Two-Bit.

" OK" He said while he was starring at me and I was standing in the walkway in between the living room and the kitchen. I couldn't help but to smile at him and just watch him for a little. Then I had to pretty much snap back into reality. I didn't want no one to notice me drooling over him or him at me. He walked down the hall way to the bathroom while I turned around went into the kitchen to see what was burning.

I always love how Soda can start breakfast and tell everyone its ready but he will leave it on the stove and well it burns or ends up with bitter taste in their mouth.

I suddenly felt someone grab my waist and kiss my neck.

" we need to get out of here" Dally whispered into my ear.

" I want to spend the day with you" he continued saying.

"OK I will make up something, I guess just leave and say your going to Bucks" I whispered back.

I heard Dallas go into the living and yell "see yah later dorks"

I walked into my room got dressed and walked out in to the living room where everyone was choking down on their breakfast.

" I am going to Angela's be back later" I said.

" You better leave Darry a note just in case we are not here" Soda said.

" Fine" I grunted.

I wrote on his newspaper which I know he will see.

Went to Angela's. Be back later tonight. Love you. Candy.

As I walked out the door, I started walking to ward the street and seeing Dallas Just alittle bit a head of me walking.

" Dally" I yelled.

He turned around and had this big smile on his face. I started running toward him and he had his arms out. I ran right into his arms as he caught me and picked me wrapping my legs around him holding each other tight.

" Lets get out of here Doll" as he put me down.

Hopefully no body just saw us doing that. I would like to gather my thoughts and ideas from Dally before we let everyone know we are officially an item.

I really don't know that Darry or Soda would even care. They have never before that I was dating someone. I mean I was 16 almost 17. I was in school, I worked part time at the local grocery store as a cashier. I do my chores and I do say that I am over all a good kid when it comes to what they expect out of me. I know that Dally hasn't had the best reputation but I know deep down he is a good guy and I am really starting to fall hard for him. I ve never had emotions and feelings spring up on me this fast before about someone. Maybe those sparks from last night are right and he is my soul mate.

We spent the day together. Went out to lunch at the Dingo. Actually sat next to me in the booth with his arm wrapped around me. Running his other hand on my thigh and I do have to say it just felt so right. We next went to the mall and just walked around and enjoyed each other company. Before I knew it, it was almost 9 pm and I had school tomorrow. And I really needed to get home before Darry came to look for me. And since I made up this lie about being at Angelas I guess I better go.

" I guess I better go home Babe" as I looked at him

" Where are you going to go tonight" I asked.

" I figured the same thing we did last night" he grinned.

" Sounds like a plan to me"

" I will sneak in your window around 11, I am going to run home and get some extra clothes. And I will hide in the closet while Darry gets ready in the morning and then I will walk you to school in the morning how about that" he said

" Sounds like a good idea to me" I smiled back.

Dallas walked me home. Kissed me about 3 houses away from my house so no one would see us. As I walked up to the door and saw Dally walk on past the house. I walked in.

" How was your day with Angela" Darry asked.

" Pretty good, went and had lunch at the Dingo, Went to the Mall, you know girl stuff." I said.

"As long as you had fun kiddo" He said. " dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry" I went in and made made me a plate. Darry actually made it so it wasn't so bad as Sodas cooking. Time I finshed dinner and cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen it was 10 oclock. I decided to go take a shower and get myself ready for when Dally showed up. I took a long nice bath relaxing. I got out and it was about 20 minutes til 11. Went into the living room where Darry had actually passed out in the chair. I woke him up shaking him" Darry its time for bed" He looked up and said "yeah your right" Looking around the living room I see Soda and Ponyboy passed out on the couch. Walking by I just threw the extra blanket over them and let them just lay there. The less people awake when Dallas crawls thru my window soon the better.

I walk down the hall way to my room. Turning the door and looking over and see Darry walking into his looking at me " goodnight kid, love you" " goodnight bro, love you too" I said while walking into my room.

I looked down at my watch it was 11. I was getting impatient, I mean I know damn its only 1 minute after 11 but I know he will be here. As soon as I thought that I hear a rock being thrown at the window. I looked out and see Dally standing there shivering, looks like he forgot his jacket. I smiled and lifted up the window. He pulled himself up and climbed thru my window.

"Where's your jacket babe" I asked him. Putting a blanket over him.

"some mother fucker stole" he grunted.

" what, when did that happen"

" I was at Bucks, getting a shower and getting ready when I went back into my room from the bath room the jacket was gone" …" I tore apart the room looking for it and it was just gone, I remember setting it on my bed with my other clothes, but damn doll its fuckin gone." he said

I knew that was his more prized possession and cant believe someone would go into Dallys room and just take it. I felt so bad for him. He bought it with the money he earned doing side jobs with my father a few years back. I know it hurt him a lot.

" Do you want to lay down" I asked him.

" anything with you doll" He smiled at me.

" Being with you is going to make this night better babe" as he took his clothes off like the night before and plopped down next to me.

" So Baby" I said

" Yes Doll"

" When should we tell everyone about us, I d rather us tell my brother Darry then him find out"

" Because you know a lot of people saw us out today and its just a matter of time before the word spreads" I explained

" I know Doll, How about we do it tomorrow when he gets off work, we will be here waiting for him and break the news to him" he said.

" That will work" I said sighing

" I really don't want to go to school tomorrow" I said.

"Why not got a test or some shit"

" No I just want to spend some alone time with you"

He raised his eye brow at me and said " We can make that happen"

" Huh" I looked at him

He just smiled at me and said " No worries Babe"

I drifted off to sleep as Dally held me tight all night long. I suddenly heard Darry walk down the hall way to my door and said " Dally quick closet." He jumped up and ran to the closet boxers and all and I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. Darry opened the door, looked at me and closed it again. I heard him walk out the front door and start up his truck.

" Damn that was close" I heard Dally say as he came out of the closet.

" I know right, yeah we got to for sure tell him later" I said.

" Yeah if he would of found me in here you wouldn't have a boyfriend any more you would be planning my funeral" He said on a serious note.

He climbed back into bed with me and we cuddled until my alarm went off at 7 o'clock. School starts in an hour fuck me running. I looked over at Dally who was laying next to me still sound asleep. Nothing can wake his butt up apparently. I thought hmm I've got something. I sat on top of him straddled and leaded down and kissed him. Kind of grinding my hips on his and shoving my tongue into his mouth waking him up.

He opened his eyes and said " Well good morning to you too"

And I said well " Good Morning baby and to your friend" I looked down at his hips and kind of grinned. He looked at me and said " I cant help it, you do it to me babe"

" I can always ditch school and you can really prove to me how much you care about me" I grinned at him.

" Ok" with a mysterious grin on his face.

" Stay here"

I walked into the living room where every one else was. And looked at Soda " Iam not going to school today".." I was throwing up last night and still sick"

Soda felt my fore head " you are kind of warm" " Ok I will call Darry when I get to work and tell him, just go on back to bed sis" ….." thanks Soda you're the best". " Feel better sis"

I walked back into my room and heard Soda and Pony Boy leave.

" well that's done" I said when coming back into the room to Dallas smoking a cig in my bed.

" You bad girl you" shaking his head at me.

Climbing back to bed after opening the window a little bit so the smoke can escape. He put his cig out in a soda cap and looked up at me and said " come here"

I was at the edge of the bed and crawled up to him. Walking over his body. Getting to his chest where I started kissing it. Kissing it all the way up to his lips and started kissing him. Running out tongues into each other mouths. Feeling him grinding underneath me. I knew he wanted it.

He flipped me over and he was now on top of me. Kissing my neck and shoulders. Moving the straps of my tank top over with his tongue. Feeling his hands go up my shirt. His rough hands actually felt good going up around my stomach and then to my lower back. I put my hands around his back lifting his shirt off of him. He then did the same to me. Laying there shirtless and he was gazing into my eyes. He softly said " I love you" " I have loved you for a long time and now I can finally say it"

I looked into his eyes saying " I love you" he leaned down and continued to kiss me. He got to my ear and said " are you sure?" I whispered back " yes" I had never had sex before, only really got to 2nd base with my exs. I knew that Dallas wasn't a virgin or anything but I knew he would be gentle with me.

He took his hands and pulled down my pajama pants and panties in one pull. I reached down and pulled down his boxers. Seeing his penis for the first time, let alone a penis in general for the first time.

He leaned down and started kissing me. I could feel his hands sliding down into my thighs, rubbing against my pussy. It was starting to get hot and wet. He slide a finger inside of me and how it felt good but different. Knowing that his lil man was next in going in there. He leaned back and little bit while guiding his penis up against me. Feeling it slide up and down a little bit feeling myself getting wetter and waiting it to just go inside of me. He finally pushed the head of it inside of me. Letting out a little gasp, he whispered into my ear " I love you" as he pushed it in all the way. I would feel him inside of me and it actually felt amazing. I was always told sex for the first time kind of hurt but just it being inside of me felt good in a good pleasure kind of way. He started thrusting back a little more moving it in and out of me. Going really slow I guess so I can get used to it. He looked up at me and said " You are ok" I nodded and while he arched his back and little kept thrusting in and out of me. I guess this where the hurting part comes into play. Because as he kept going faster and faster it did start to hurt. But I didn't want him to stop because it felt good at the same time. I clinched my fingers into the side of the bed because it was amazing. He leaned down and started kissing my neck moaning because it felt good to him too. He was amazing even though I had no one else to compare him too but God this felt so good. I started moaning loader and loader. Yelling his name out. He made a little grunting noise and felt his cum running inside of me. He laid there on top of me kissing me while he was cumming. Whispering in my " I love you Candy, I want you always and forever"

" I love you Dally" he laid there and kissed me on the lips after I told him that. He got up and laid down next to me

" How was it" He said out of breath

" AMAZING" I said with a grin on my face starring at the ceiling.

" Good, Because I really do Love you, and I don't want any one else ever for the rest of my life Baby Doll"

My heart just sank and melted inside. I was in love with Dallas Winston and he was in love with me.

It was the best feeling ever and I wouldn't have it any other way.

We decided to get up and take a shower. Of course together. I mean why the hell not we just made love. I had to think about what to say to Darry when he got home because knowing him he would come home on his lunch break to check on me for being sick. After getting out of the shower Dallas went and sat on the couch, I put my Pjs back on and sat on the opposite side of the couch because I knew Darry would be coming on his break in a little bit to check on me and I might as well tell him them.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

As we were waiting on the couch waiting for Dally to come home, which surpringly he didn't come home on his lunch break. It was now almost 4 pm. I got to seriously thinking about everyone that was in my life right now since my parents had passed away.

Growing up of course I had my 2 brothers. Darry whose now 21, works harder than ever. He quit college and his part time job after my parents died to become a roofer to pretty much support our family so we wouldn't be separated. He only got the job because a guy he went to high school with his dad owns the company and when he found out that he was looking for work he offered him a job. We only really see and get to hang out with him on the weekends. During the week we kind of fend for ourselves only to him coming home around 6-7, eating dinner, reading the newspaper and then passing out in the chair.

Soda Pop aka Soda was my next brother he was 18 almost 19. After mom and dad died he quit school and got a job at the DX with Steve. He gets paid pretty good considering he didn't have much experience. But everyone knows that being a greaser guy you had a lot of experience with cars and motorcycles. He gives his whole pay check to Darry except a few dollars of it so he can take his girlfriend Sandy out on the weekend.

Then theres my younger brother Pony Boy. Pony is what I call him. Hes usually really quiet. Hes the dreamer of the family Iknow hes going to make it big someday. He loves to write and draw. Never showing us anything but he always doodling something in the many journals he has.

Then there's Pony's best bud Johnny. Hes like Pony very quiet. He only goes to school because Pony talks him into it everyday. He is always at our house because his folks fight a lot. Or sometimes we will see him walking around town until we persuade him to come home with us. His dad especially like to take his anger out on him, hitting him a lot. I am pretty sure that's why he " runs away a lot"

Then theres my best bud Two-Bit. Hes alittle kid at heart. But loves trouble. Especially when it comes to Mickey Mouse. He could watch that show for hours. Hes been there for me as long as I can rememeber. Him and his parents live 2 houses across the street from us. His mom checks in on us every once in awhile bringing us dinner some nights because she knows that Darry works a lot. Two Bit would always be by my side no matter what kind of trouble I got into.

Of course theres Steve. Hes pretty much a ladies man. Give any girl attention and would date several at a time, until they all found out. Hes always by Sodas side.

And I cant forget Dallas Winston. OR as we call him Dally. He is a true greaser. Always getting into trouble, even since I could remember. He got put into jail for 5 days just for calling a cop a greasy pig and asked him "wheres the bacon?". He tried dating Slyvia but I guess that went sour according to him. But not hes to me the most amazing man alive. And I was trully falling head over heals for him. I just couldn't help it. He was the man of my dreams.

Suddenly the front door flys open. Its Darry holding a few bags of groceries.

" How are you feeling kiddo" He asked

"Better" I said kind of softly.

Dally sat up from sleeping as we both followed him into the kitchen.

"Darry can I talk to you" I asked

" Sure sis whats going on?"

" How would you feel if I had a boyfriend?" I asked in a nice loving voice.

" Umm, Well I would like to meet him I guess" he said.

I looked down at the kitchen floor got up the courage and finally blutted it out.

" Lets say its Dally" I mumbled.

" Do what" as he dropped the carton of eggs on the kitchen floor.

" Am I following you right Candy…Dallas Winston?" he yelled.

" YEs" I said looking back at Dally who was just waiting to get his head bashed in.

" Umm well I m honestly speechless" Darry said

" I figured it would be coming" he continued.

" You figured what" I said

" I could just tell baby sis, the way you started looking at him differently"

" So Dallas" Darry asked

"how do I not know your going to hurt my baby sister"

"Because I love her" Dally said back to him.

"HOly shit, Dally is in Love" as we all turned around and saw Soda and Steve in the living room

"With who" SOda asked.

"Our baby sister" Darry said

"Do what" Soda yelled back.

"YOu have to be shitting me, I never see the day Dallas Winston would actually use the "L" word"

"Well I guess I better set some rules" Darry glared at us.

"No Hanky panky (even thought he doesn't know we already done that), no staying out past 10 on school nights, I want you still to do good in school, NO sleeping over at Dallys House or Bucks, and if your going to stay over here at night Dally, that God Damn door is staying open" as he looked at us pointing to my bedroom door.

" So you staying for dinner Dally?" Darry went on joking

Dally nodded.

" and you two clean up this fucking egg mess on the floor" As he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. A complete sigh of relieve that Darry didn't ground me or let alone kill Dally. I started cleaning up the egg mess while Dally looked at me and smiled " I love you Doll"

"I love you greaser" giggling at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

After dinner everyone went their own separate ways as usual. Darry to the chair. Soda on one couch. Pony boy doing home work at the kitchen table. Darry in his chair. Me and Dally on the other couch. I was doing my homework that got sent home with Pony since I was " sick".

Out of no where the front door fly's open. There's Tim and Curly Shepherd carrying in Two Bit.

" Damn Boy, what happened" Darry jumping out of the chair.

"Two Bit had a run in with the Soc" Tim explained " The Soc don't know how to stay away from our territory." Two Mumbled. " I tried to confront them. And"

"You got your ass handed to you" Darry laughed.

" Some thing like that" Two sighed.

I came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. We have learned to keep several of them at the house because one of us is always getting into fights. I tried my best to clean up the blood on his face while trying to listen into the conversation between Darry and Tim.

"Those bastards need to stop being dick heads" Tim grunted

"Yeah I know always starting shit but down right we do know how to finish it"

They both laughed.

"Two bit can crash on the couch" said Darry " We don't need his momma seeing him like this"

After cleaning up Two and having Dally put a clean shirt on him. Two is going to be upset blood got all over his favorite Mickey shirt. I gave him two aspirin because I know he's going to be hurting in the morning. Threw a blanket over him.

We all decided to go to bed shortly after. Soda and Pony went to their room already. Darry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When I looked at Dally "Ready for bed"

"Only with you Doll" he said back.

Darry came out of the bathroom as soon we were going into my room "That fucking door better stay open" He yelled

"OK Darry" I rolled my eyes going inside.

Laying in bed I couldn't help but to ask

"Why do the Soc do stuff like that"

"Because they got nothing else better to do with their rich time" He said.

"By the way Candy, don't go out alone any more, now people are going to know we are together and there are a lot of Soc who hate my guts"

" I wonder why" I giggled.

" I am being serious" he said.

" and they are going to start tormenting you are more" He said.

I really didn't care I had several people who protected me and Dallas being the main one.

" Ok I promise" I said assuring him it wont happen.

He kissed me and said " Thanks Doll just don't want nothing happening to you"

We both laid down, holding each other tight until both drifted of to sleep.

The alarm sounded it was 7 o'clock. I really didn't feel like getting up. I walked into the living room finding Two still on the couch. Looking worse than the night before.

Went into the kitchen to make me a bowl of cereal when I saw a note from Darry on the fridge.

_**It Read:**_

_**Candy and Pony Boy:**_

_**If you want to stay home today its fine. So you can look after Two Bit. He might need someone there today. Ill tell the school your sick.**_

_**Love Darry**_

_**P.S. Still keep that bedroom door open Miss Candy.**_

I couldn't help but to laugh.

But hell must of frozen over for him to leave that note but whatever I was happy.

I ran back into my room jumping on the bed

"Hey babe, Darry left a note saying I could stay home today, but we just got to watch Two-Bit"

"Sweet Shit" he mumbled.

"Now Back to bed" pulling back the blanket and yawning.

We went back to sleep, Until I got woken up to someone yelling in the living room. Looked over at my clock it was 1030.

Wondering who the hell was yelling in the living room. I got up to check. Stumbling down the hall I was still half asleep walking into the living room. I see Two Bit yelling at the TV because he missed Mickey Mouse this morning

"what the hell Two Bit" I said.

"Mickey isn't on and its supposed to be" he said back.

" GOd your acting like a damn child" I rolled my eyed.

I walked to Pony's room and knocked. No answer. I opened the door to him still asleep. I guess he saw Darrys note and went back to bed.

Heading into my room I see Dally is awake puffing on a cigarette by the window.

" I guess I wont be needing this window any more" He said laughing.

I shook my head then went to the closet trying to find something to wear. Of course jeans tight ones and a little tank top. Showing the girls. I got dressed and said " what are we doing today babe" I asked Dally.

" Tongue wrestle?" He said laughing

" That would be later" smiling back at him.

We just decided to go to the Dingo for lunch and pretty much do nothing but hang around town all day.

I loved walking hand in hand with Dally. All the other greaser girls gave me weird but jealous looks and by the expression on Dally's face he didn't like the attention all the much. But I mean I am honestly not that bad looking I ve had 2 boyfriends before Dally, (even though my brothers ran them off). And got hit on a lot by other greasers all the time.

When we arrived at the Dingo. Tim and Curly were standing outside smoking with their sister Angela.

" I see you ditched the school again today" she stated as we walked up.

" Yeah something like that" smiling at her.

" Well, Well" she said "You two a thing now?"

Dally grinned " You better believe it shorty"

"You did good Curtis" Tim butted in.

The 3 guys started talking as Angela and I stepped aside and talked.

" so you and Dally huh?" she said.

"yeah it just happened over the weekend" I said.

" and your brothers didn't kill him, shocking" she said while puffing on her cig.

"what are you guys doing later" she said.

"Maybe catch a movie, you and your boo should join us?"

She was dating a greaser named Tommy. He was the same age as Soda but a true greaser like Dally.

" Sure ok, But we need something new to wear" she stated.

" Umm ok" I excepted. I turned to Dallas and said " Angela and I are going to the lucky across the street to go shopping"

Dally nodded and said " Stay close. Remember. I will be right here"

I blew him a kiss as Angela was dragging me across the street by my arm to the store.

In the store there was all kind of of clothes I would love to own But Darry would strangle me for sure.

Angela held up a shirt " What do you think?" she said.

I liked it. It def was greaser type and yet Darry approved. Kind of low cut around the waist, red and V neck on top.

" Go try it on" I took it from her and headed back to the dressing room. It looked amazing on me. I suddenly heard foot steps coming down I front of the door to the room. Thinking it was Angie I yelled. " I think I am going to get it, you need to see it" Then I hear 2 more sets of feet following.

" Oops sorry" I yelled out " Thought you were my friend"

" Oh iam going to be your friend alright" and the door kicked open and it was 3 Soc, the ones from the other night at the Drive In.

Two of them pushed me back into the wall while other on punched me in the mouth to keep me from screaming. " This is for being a bitch the other night " he said. I let out a big yelp as he tried undoing my pants kicking and trying to scream I got punched in the nose this time. I could feel blood running down my face and I started to just fall down. Still feeling him trying to undo my pants. All of a sudden I got dropped to the ground. The one that was on top of me fell to the ground with me landing on top of me. I felt him get pulled off of me and Time Shepherd hit him a few times " now get the fuck out of here" He yelled.

I looked up to see Dally standing over me.

" Baby Doll you ok" I just opening my eyes to say " Take me home" and sighed. He picked me up and carried me out of there.

I opened my eyes as we entered the house. Darry wasn't home yet thank goodness.

"what the hell" Johnny and Pony stood up

"some soc attacked her in the fitting room at lucky's" Dally said.

He sat me on the couch and I said " I will be ok, what happened anyway"

Dallas cleared his throat.

"well you and Angela I guess were inside and they followed you two into the store, a little later Angie comes running across the street yelling about three Soc followed you into the fitting room and had you pinned in the stall. We get there and I see two of them holding you down and the other well…"

He couldn't even finish the sentence. But I knew what he was trying to say. I leaned up and kissed him whispering. " I love you" and assuring him I was ok. I got up and went in the bathroom to look into the mirror. Surprisingly there was no swelling just a little red spot on my lip from his knuckle.

They could of done a lot worse I thought to myself.

Dally walked up behind me putting his arms around me.

" iam never letting you out of my sight again" He said.

I turned around and kissed him more passionately this time. Clinging onto him tighter. Thinking he truly is my Knight and Shining Greaser.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters beside Candy.

It had been about 2 months later since the fitting room incident. Dally kept his word I was never really out of his sight. Unless I was going to school. Which he walked me there and walked me home everyday. He got Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony to look after me at school. He even asked Curly.

I walked outside the back doors it was starting to become fall I could tell because the wind was getting a little cooler. And there was Dally, standing on the other side of the parking lot. Smoking a cigarette. Walking up to him, hugging him. He seemed kind of distant today.

" what's going on babe?" I asked

" I had the weirdest dream during my afternoon nap" He said

" What was it about I asked." as he took my back pack from me and help my hand with his other hand.

He mumbled. "You got your period yet this month"

Why on earth would he be asking me that.

"No why, I still got a few more days" I said looking concerned at him

" I dreamed you were pregnant Doll, and I never have dreams like this" He said.

"I am sure its nothing babe don't worry" kissing him on the cheek.

Yes Dally and I have been having sex. To the point even with the door opened at night we just are really quiet. There are times we have used protection other times not so much. I am sure it was just a silly dream. We will soon find today is the 8th and it comes on the 10th.

Still walking hand in hand reaching the house. Surprised that Darry was already home. He's never home this early.

I ran in with Dally following.

"what's going on Darry you are here early" I said coming in to the house.

"Job ended early got rest of the day off" He said.

"what do you guys got planned for the night" he continued.

"I think all going to the movies" Dally said.

"what is even playing" Darry asked.

" Gone with the Wind, your sisters idea" Dally cocked.

"You know girls and their love stores"

They both laughed.

I went to my room to get changed out of my school clothes. I kept thinking about Dally's dream. I am sure it was nothing but what if it was true. This is going to be a long ass weekend.

I didn't feel like getting dressed up to go to the movies. Just jeans and over sized hoodie that used to be Darrys.

Everyone was waiting in the living room. It was about 4 o'clock. We were going to go to the Dingo first to eat. When Dally appeared at my bedroom door.

"Are you….what's wrong Doll" he asked walking over to me.

"what if its true" I started to cry.

He knew exactly what I was talking about and hugged me.

"Hold on be right back" He went into the living room and told the guys we were staying in tonight.

" So you can have a make out session" Two Joked.

"Nah just don't want to go" Dally said walking back into my room.

He walked in hugging me again " everything is going to be alright, if you are you know I would never leave you"

We held each other for a good 5 minutes.

"cant you take them things early?" he asked

"maybe Ive never done it before" I said

" Call Angela I bet she has" we both laughed.

Knowing all the guys had left I called her.

" Hey its Candy"

"Yeah Hey" she said

" Can you do me a favor"

" Sure"

"Can you buy me a pee stick"

"A what"

"Baby test"

"Oh my God Candy" she started laughing

"I actually have one, bought it while back got home and started my period. Go Figure" she laughed again.

"But I will be there soon"

"Ok" And hung up.

Dally walks in

"So"

"She is going to bring one" I said.

We sat on the couch and waited for her.

15 minutes passed.

" What the hell is taking her so long" Dally said starting to get impatient.

" I don't know" shrugging my shoulders.

Finally she walked in " Damn girl you know how hard it is to run in heels?"

"Here now go pee on the thing" she gave me a bag with the box inside of it.

"Just take it out of the box and pee on it" I heard her yell as I walked into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me squatted over the toilet took it out of the box and peed on it.

Laying it on the sink. I read the box. I got 3 minutes to wait. Lovely I thought. Sat there on the toilet watching my watch tick by very slowly. Finally one more minutes. I watched the seconds tick by starting to feel my stomach start to turn. Time was up. There was no sound coming from outside the door. I got up looked at it and opened the bathroom door. Dally was leaning up again the wall.

" And" he looked at me.

Angela standing behind him " Speak woman"

I flipped the test around. It had a positive sign.

" I am pregnant Dally."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

Dallas grabbed my waist and pulled me into him hugging me as I stood there kind of life less.

I head Angela say " I will leave you two guys alone, I promise I wont tell any more"

I couldn't really speak and I just gave her a thumbs up.

" Call me" she yelled shutting the front door behind her.

Dally stood there holding me for seems like forever. I pulled away finally and said we better make sure.

"Huh" he said

"Need to go to the doctor, They close at 6" I said.

" OK" He said.

He walked me to the family doctor I ve seen since I was born. Dr. Poch.

Walking into the office the receptionist started to say "Do you have_"

That's when I cut her off " I need to see him, its an emergency"

With the worried look in my eyes I guess she nodded and said "Name"

"Candy Curtis"

"Hold on Dear, I ll get him" she got up walking into the back.

We sat down. I could see his leg starting to shake.

" are you ok doll" he finally spoke to me.

" what if its right" I said.

"Id still love you until the day I die, you know Id never run" while looking into my eyes.

I sighed alitte.

"Candy" The nurse came out.

" Are you ready"

We both stood up.

" I am sorry sire, you cant go back" The nurse looked at Dally

I looked over at him. Kissed him. " I love you"

"I love you Doll" and followed the nurse back.

It totally sucked being in there by myself. It was taking forever for him to come in. Good God just fucking walk in the door already. I kept saying to myself.

Finally a knock.

" Miss Curtis, what brings you by today" as he walked in shaking my hand.

" I am pregnant" I said to him

" Ok Hun no worries"

" Did you take a test yet?"

Still having that test in my back pocket I took it out and showed him.

" Ok lets take another one just to be safe sometimes you can get a false positive"

He handed me a cup " Theres a restroom across the hall hun, just sat the cup on the sink and the nurse will come get it when your done"

I went and peed in it, surprisingly I had to pee again, sat it on the sink and walked back to the room. When I walked back in I looked back and saw the nurse go into the bathroom to get the cup.

About 15 minutes has past and it was taking a long time. I don't ever remember the doctor being this slow before. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Miss Curtis" He entered the room carrying his chart.

" Well Hun, you are pregnant Congratulations." with a smile on his face.

I smiled back.

"what do I do now?" I said scared.

" Iam going to give you a prescription for some vitamins, you need to take them everyday. Here is also some pamplets you, your boyfriend and brothers need to read. They are about taking care of yourself while you are pregnant, it is very important that you read them and go by what they say. Here is also the number to the OBGYN that's in town, hes a good friend of mine and you need to call and make an appointment with him as soon as you can" he said.

Handing me all of this.

"if you need me just call" He said as he walked me out into the waiting room.

Dally was still sitting there as we walked out.

He stood up.

" are you ok?" he mumbled hugging me.

"Yeah" I said

" And" He said.

" I am pregnant Babe" I said sighing.

" Iam here for you always babe, I will never leave you, actually kind of excited yah know?" he said kissing me.

" I need to go to the pharmacy"

He nodded " Ok Hun"

We walked down to the pharmacy, which was only a few blocks. Going to the pharmacy was nerve wrecking.

Walking in I walked to the back. While Dally walked over to buy cigarettes.

Giving the prescription to the guy behind the counter he just gave me this look like "Oh"

" Give me a few minutes" He said back to me.

I hear Dally paying for his cigarettes. " That will be .87 cents sir" The lady checking him out said.

" Ok Miss Curtis, That will be 2.42 cents."

Reaching in my pocket I pulled out a dollar and some changed. Knowing I didn't have enough. The guy said " Well Miss Curtis"

" Ugh" I started tearing up and counting what I had.

"Here Babe I got it" Dally stood behind me giving the guy 3 dollars.

" Thanks Hun" Smiling at him.

He just winked at me.

"Remember to take them everyday, See you in a month for a refill" He said handing me the bottle of what looked like horse pills.

Dally wrapped his arm around me as we left.

It was nearly 7 when we got back to the house. I knew that it would be a couple hours before the guys got home. I laid down in bed enjoying the silence I had before everyone came back because I knew this news is going to start something big.

Dally laid down next to me.

"I want to marry you" He said.

"Huh"

" Marry me Candy" he said again.

" it was going to happen sooner or later" He said holding my hand.

"Why not now" kissing me.

I smiled really big as we kissed.

Hearing the guys come home being loud as usually. Woke me up I guess me and Dally had fallen asleep.

"I guess we better face the music" I told him

" Darry" I called " I need to see you in the kitchen"

He came in with a burger in his hand eating. " whats up sis?"

" I want to marry Dally" I said.

"Do what" with his mouth dropping open.

"What are you pregnant" Soda laughed

I couldn't help but to look down. I couldn't even look at Darry right now.

"Oh shit its true" Darry Yelled.

" I was just joking but your being serious sis" said Soda

"Yeah I am pregnant" I said.

" I need to sit down" Darry said.

Every one got quiet until I hear " Your fucking dead" Soda and Pony started running at Dally.

"Hey it takes two you know" I said snapping at them.

"yeah if you weren't a girl I would beat you too" Soda blabbed back.

"Hey Hey, shut the hell up and calm down, everyone!" Darry Yelled.

" Dally outside" Darry spoke again.

Dally walked by me kissing my forehead "Its ok Doll" he said following Darry out on to the front porch.

I sat down on the couch next to Pony. Trying to listen to the conversation outside. But they were being too quiet. Which might actually be a good thing. Darry only yells when hes mad.

" So how does it feel" Pony said.

"Huh" I said snapping back from day dreaming

"Being pregnant" he said.

" Different, but in a good way" I said.

" So I am going to be an Uncle" He said smiling.

"Yeah" I smiled back as he hugged me.

They stayed outside for a good 15 minutes. Until finally they walked in Darry first.

"OK heres the deal" He said.

"You can get married when you are 17, Dally is going to move in here and we are all going to help with this situation" He said

" Got it"

"Yeah" Everyone said back.

" And you better finish school. Just because you are knocked up doesn't mean you are going to ruin your life." He said pointing at me

"Yes Sir" I said saluting him

"Well that went better than I thought" I said

Laying In bed with Dally later on.

"yeah something like that" Dally said.

" Whats wrong" Looking at him, " what did Dally say to you"

"Just that I better stay around and that he was actually proud of me"

"What proud" I said confused.

"Yeah, Being with you apparently makes me a good boy" He laughed kissing me.

"Goodnight Doll"

"Goodnight Greaser" I laughed.

As we both feel asleep. I honestly thought Darry would ring my neck today.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

The weekend went by pretty fast. Everyone pretty much hanged out at our house all weekend. Tim Shepherd stopeed by because you know how news fly to congratulate us.

It was Monday morning, Dally has just dropped me off at school. And I was walking to 1st period with Two-Bit. We pretty much had every class together. And of course by then everyone knew I was having Dallas Winston's baby. I got jealous looks from the greaser girls and disgusted looks from the Soc girls.

"Way to go greaser whore" I head a voice behind me. It was the same guy from the fitting room a while back. Turning around gripping my fists together.

"Excuse Me" I snapped

"That's just what we need another useless greaser coming into the world" another Soc said.

"Shut your fucking trap" Said Two Bit

"Your baby daddy not here to protect you at school baby doll" He grinned at me.

"Grrr you bastard leave her alone" Two said.

"But I fucking am, you mess with her you mess with us" Two Yelled.

"US? Oh its just 2 lonely greasers" Bob the Soc Yelled back.

"Think Again" said Curly

Standing there was 5 members of Tim Shepherds gang.

And suddenly Curly punched Bob in the face. And the war was on.

I was pushed into the lockers by Another Soc before Two Bit stepped in and punched his lights out. Then suddenly I got punched in the stomach by a Big Soc wearing rings. I fell to the ground grabbing my stomach before hearing "Grease Whore" I fell kind of blacking out.

I woke up to Two Bit and Curly standing over me with Two Bit shaking me.

"candy wake up, you alright?"

"Yeah I am ok, I think"

"You should get checked out being with little greaser and all" Curly said.

" I will walk you to the nurse station" said Two.

Walking in there I told the nurse I needed to go see my doctor. That I was pregnant and I just got punched in the stomach by some dumbass during the fight that was just in the hall way.

" I will have to call your brother, so you can have permission to leave" she said.

" Ok Mrs. White" I said in pain.

She came back a few minutes later.

"Your brother said go ahead but walk straight there to the doctor office and he will meet you there, he across town"

I glanced up at Two Bit " Walk with me"

"Its ok Mr. Matthews she needs your help today"

The nurse signed us both out and we walked to the doctor office, which was only a few blocks from the school. Darry drove us like a bad out of hell as soon as we got to the door.

"You alright sis" he said jumping out of the truck " what happened?"

"Fucking Soc tried starting a fight but Me, Curly took care of them she just got in the cross fire, and well got puched in the stomach by that idiot Randy" Two Said.

"Oh shit, Lets go In" Darry said.

I turned and looked at Two.

"Do me a Favor?"

"Sure" he said

"Go find Dally"

"You got it Babe" we walked in a Two Bit ran off down the street.

I literally hate going to the doctor. But I got to suck it up for out baby. Darry checked me in as I sat down on the couch. It was actually quite cozy. Waiting to see him actually wasn't that long of a wait.

Then a voice yelled

"Candy Curtis" a lady from the back window yelled.

"Doors open sweetie come on back" I walked thru the door leaving Darry behind thinking really wish Dally was here and not my brother but good ole Two will get him here.

"Come in here sweetie, the doctor is right behind me" The nurse said. Walking me into the room.

"Goodmorning Miss Curtis. The nurse filled me in on what happened, lets go a head and take a look" He said.

" really not supposed to do ultrasounds like early but we need to know if the baby is ok" he explained. As I laid down in the chair lifting my shirt up so my stomach was showing.

He put the wand on my belly and suddenly starting hearing loudly.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

I couldn't help it and bluttered out " Is he or she ok?"

He was looking closely at the screen not really saying a word just going "HMMMMM" Then he just smiled and turned around at me.

"Yes, Looks very healthy" I just grinned and relaxed a little.

"Looks like your about 2 months along"

He said

Hearing from the waiting room. "What the fuck is going on" I recognize that voice instantly.

The Doc just glared at me "That would be the father" I smirked at him.

"The baby is perfectly fine, probably got a little startled from the punch but seems to be one tough dude or dudette" he laughed.

He printed off several pictured for me to take home.

" I want to see you again in a month, So around November 13, is that do able?"

"Of course" I said " I will put you down for 4 pm on the 13th" while walking me out, Opening the door I see Darry, Dally, Pony Boy, Johnny and Soda. All sitting there, well except Dally he was pacing back and forth.

"Doll" he jumped over to me

"You OK?"

"Shes ok" The doctor said

" and the baby" Darry butted in.

"Perfectly healthy, kids a strong one"

"I need to see her back in a month she has my card and you guys did the right thing by bringing her in"

Dallas sighed.

"Give me a call if you need anything" Doctor started going on. " Don't forget to show them the pictures, see you next time Candy"

As he smiled and walked back.

Dally was the first one to hug me and then the rest of the guys.

"So pictures?" Darry said.

"Oh Yeah" I pulled 2 pictures out of my back pocket.

Handed one to Dally and one to Darry.

Dally had a big grin on his face" Even though I cant see the baby that's one tough greaser."

"Oh Lord" I just rolled my eyes.

"That's pretty awesome kid" Darry said handing me the pictures back.

We all decided to walk home. Except Darry who drove.

"I cant wait" Dallas Said

" For" I questioned him

"Little Man"

" Boy huh? What if it's a girl"

"Nope Boy"

I rolled my eyes.

"Iam beating girl" Two bit said.

"Me too" Pony Said.

" I will take that bet fuckers" said Dally

" 5 dollars each" Dally continued being a smart ass.

" Deal"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

It started to get a little cooler outside as the weeks went by. It was closer to Thanksgiving and this was the first year since our parents died. I wondered what they would think of me right now. I am turning 17 on December 26 ( I was a Christmas baby), I am 3 months pregnant. Good Gried. I am pretty sure they wouldn't be as bothered about it but would be fully supportive. I mean my especially my mom loved Dally and would do anything for him.

But the days here in Tulsa are getting crazy. Theres always some kind of fight everyday between greasers and the soc. Its pretty much a endless battle. I have to come to realize that.

It was Saturday night with nothing really to do except to go to the Dingo and then a movie at the Daily Double. Blah. Same thing every fucking weekend.

My first official baby doctor appt was Monday and I couldn't wait and neither could Dally.

"Doll" Dally snapped at me

"Huh" looking confused

"You ready yet"

"I guess"

"You Guess"

"Yeaah just…never mind"

"What" He said concerned.

"Same thing every weekend you know?"

"Yeah I know one day Doll I will get you out of here" smiling at me.

"I know" kissing him.

The movie was boring. But it I guess got me out of the hosue. All I do is go to school any more. I quit my part time job because Darry and Dally backed him up on it thought it would be a good idea being pregnant and the dealing with the Soc and all. Oh well. I only go to places with Dally or my brothers any more. Which we will don't do a whole lot. Sitting glaring off into space. I hear Dally.

"You hungry?"

" Actually" I have actually been having cravings lately.

" Popcorn with Nacho cheese sauce would be great. Also get some pickles and jalapenos on there too" I got excited saying that to him.

"Wow" he just starred at me and walked up to the concession stand.

"So Curtis, hows the future greaser?" Looked up it was Tim and Curly.

"Not Bad, I am just starving, Wheres Angela?"

"Over there sucking face with Tommy" Curly said.

They sat down behind me. Trying to watch the movie but ended up whistling at every girl that walked by.

"Here Doll" handing me everything I ordered.

"Thanks Baby"

Dally just winked at me and sat down.

I started day dreaming again when I got interrupted my two girls arguing in front of us.

Ugh two Soc girls at that.

"Would you two shut the hell up" Tim Yelled from behind me.

"Blow Me" The one girl turned around and said.

"You should be doing that to me since you like opening your mouth" Tim yelled back.

We all couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"Pig" she turned around.

"You know you want my sexy body" Tim said running his hands up and down his chest.

The movie was finally over and we all started to walk home. I felt this sudden urge over me and couldn't help but to throw up all over the side walk. Luckly I didn't get it on any one. I thought to myself here we go.

Dally couldn't help but to laugh.

" I wondered when the sickness would kick in" He said.

"Shut Up Greaser" I said back.

I was sick the whole night. All day Sunday. Until Monday morning still feeling like someone had ran me over with a bus.

"This sucks" I yelled from the bathroom

"Sorry Doll" Dally yelled back.

Everyone was waiting for me so we could all walk to school together.

"Hey isn't your appt today" said Pony

"Yup at 4" I said

"Can we go" he asked

" I guess if you want to, we are walking over there after school" I said

I really wondering who would show up. I expected Dally, maybe Darry but who knows. Oh well if they all come. This is going to be one spoiled baby I thought.

School dragged major ass today. I could only think about Dally all day in every class. Just day dreaming away about our future, what our baby would look like, everything pretty much.

" So Dallas Winston is going to be a father" I looked up and of all people it was Sylvia.

"Yup sure is": I smarted back

"You know I had a pregnancy scare with him once, after I told him he bolted out the door of Bucks and I didn't see him for 2 weeks" she smarted off while twirling her black curly hair.

"And your point?" I said

"Just give him time he will leave you too. Dallas Winston don't settle down with noone and your not fucking special"

"Can it Sylvia" I raised my voice.

"Just take my word, I wasn't even pregnant and he left me. Imagine what he will do to you, you actually are with demon"

I rolled my eyes in disgust at her as the bell for the end of 7th period rand. Walking outside with Two-Bit (as always) towards Dally on the other side of the parking lot.

Not noticing Slyvia was sneaking up being Two-Bit and I.

I kissed and hugged Dally as he greeted me with open arms.

"So I see you didn't tell her about our pregnancy scare" Sylvia butted in.

"Theres nothing to tell Bitch" Dally said.

"You only said that so I would marry you, you played me, that's why I ran from you"

"Stop telling this girl lies" She said.

"I Bet you didn't tell her the night you went back to Bucks after dropping her off and you and me kissed? She said smarting off.

"Excuse me Dallas" I butted in.

"Maybe you should tell the truth Sylvia" Dally said

"You came into my room while I was getting my things and came up behind me telling me you wanted me back, I told you to fuck off and that I was with Candy now and didn't need your trampy ass:

"You took it upon yourself to try to kiss me and I pushed you on the floor telling you to back the fuck off, everything starting to ring a bell now you dumb bitch" Dally yelled at her.

"Whatever Dally you know where to find me when you get tired of her, which you will. Dallas Fucking Winston doesn't settle down" as she walked off.

"Baby Doll" He looked at me.

"You don't believe her do you?"

With this sad look in his eyes. Ever since I could remember I could tell when Dally lied. He couldn't stare at you in the eyes. But I knew he wasn't lying.

"No I sure don't babe" I said smiling.

"Good shes bad news, don't even talk to her" he said hugging me

" She will say anything to get back with Dally" Two Bit Said.

"I Love you" He said kissing me " Now lets so see little man" he grinned

"You're a little too cocky about it being a boy" Two said.

" I just know. Hey I knew she was pregnant before she took the test" he busted out laughing.

There was several ladies waiting in the waiting room. All of them very pregnant.

"Damn Candy, you going to get that BIG" Two Bit asked.

"Yeah I think so"

Def not looking forward to that I thought to myself.

I checked myself in and said down with Dally and Two Bit. I figured Darry wouldn't be able to come since hes working late tonight. Pony told me at school he had track practice until 530 today so he wouldn't be able to come either. I wondered this time if they would let Dally come back with me. I was hoping so. I didn't see any other husbands or boyfriends with any of the other ladies. One by one they got called back. I was sure to be next. I could tell that Two and Dally were starting to get bored. Two Bit had dozed off. And Dally was flipping thru one of those "Mom Magazines" while his leg was shaking and he kept looking up at the clock every minute seeing what time it was.

The door opened.

"Candy Curtis"

I stood up so did Dally and Two Bit.

I walked towards the door they stood there not knowing if they were allowed to come back. I looked at here as I walked by " Is it ok?" I asked looking back at them, she smiled and nodded.

I looked back

"You two coming or what?"

They both walked fast towards the door.

The nurse took my vital signs.

"Blood pressure a little high, Do you have stress in your life" she asked.

We all 3 couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know Candy its not good having blood pleasure it can cause problems later on" she stated kind of giving me a lecture.

" I will be careful I promise" I said

"Damn straight even if I have to tie her to the bed" Dally said.

" well no need for that" she laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Miss Curtis" as the doctor walked in

"Hello"

"Well who you got with you today"

"I am the dad, Dallas Winston" Dally introduced himself.

" I am Two-Bit Matthews Candys Best Bud"

Both of them shaking his hand.

"So we feeling better than the last visit" He asked.

"For sure" I said

"Alright lets see how the little one is doing"

Taking the wand while I laid back. Dally on one side of me and Two Bit above my head. Everything got quiet when we saw the baby come up on the screen and the loud thumping noise.

"Is he hopping around in there, is that why its thumping" Dally asked.

"No Dallas, that's the babies heart beat" The Doctor said.

Dally reached and picked up my hand squeezing it gently. Looking over at him he was smiling really big. Ive never seen Dally that happy.

"The baby looks great, very healthy, you seem to be doing everything great Candy" The doctor said.

I couldn't be help but to smile seeing tears roll down my face, Dally whipped them away. Kissing me.

We left and I had an amazing feeling inside.

When arriving home Darry was already there cooking dinner.

"Hey" I shouted coming inside the front door.

"Howd the appt go?" He asked.

"Good, Blood pressure a little high I need to watch it"

"Candy" I yelled at me.

" I know Darry I know" I smarted back

"Dally you need to get on to her she only listening to you now a days" he added.

After dinner we were all just sitting around being lazy. It was a boring Monday night and no one felt like doing anything. Angela had stopped by earlier.

The phone started ringing.

"Yeah" Darry answered

"Shit I am on my way" as he slammed the phone down.

" Come on Dally we gotta go"

"Where" I said startled.

" Soda and Steve need us" Darry said.

" Candy stay here" he demanded.

"I mean it stay here, Angela make her stay" as he ran out the door.

" OK Darry" she yelled back.

Dally kissed me and ran after Darry thru the door.

What the fuck. Something bad must of happened as me and Angela stood on the porch watching them get into Darrys truck then speed off down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I do not own any of the Characters except Candy.

Standing in a daze on the front porch with Angela every emotion and thought running thru me.

"what just happened" she finally spoke

" I don't know but I want to find out" I said

" Darry will kill you and me non the less we need to stay"

Seeing her brothers car fly bye.

" Damn there's my brothers too, looks serious" she said

"I have got to find out" I started running off the porch.

"Get your ass moving Shepherd" I yelled back. I heard her grunt and run after me.

"Where do you think they are" she yelled behind me trying to catch up.

" The lot maybe, Dingo, Drive-In, DX" I yelled back huffing loosing my breath.

" So we are going to check every damn place" she said catching up to me.

"We cant be walking out here alone. For Christ sake your Prego" She snapped at me.

"It will be alright" I said

We started to walk because both of us was out of breath. I was barefoot and she had taken her heels off and was carrying them while starting to limp because we were walking on gravel.

"Your nuts Curtis we need to get back before they get back and we are gone" she said.

She actually had a point I cant go chasing the boys any more. I probably they are out at a rumble some where. But I cant do it any more. I am freaking pregnant.

"Ok lets go back" I looked at her. We stopped turned around and headed back. We were about 5 minutes from the house so maybe we would bet them back. Hopefully.

Walking into the yard Darry truck was still gone. Thank God we bet them back. So we just sat on the porch and waiting. Angela lit a cig.

"God give me one" I said.

" Umm No" she said

"Just do it"

"Your funeral" as she handed me the box

God I had not had one in so long. It was good but gross at the same time.

We suddenly heard cop sirens.

"Damn Hope everything's ok" she said

"No Kidding"

Worrying about Dally, my brothers, Two-Bit, the Shepherds Hell everyone. Made me actually get sick and I started to throw up in the front yard.

Suddenly Tim's car comes flying into the drive way of the house. Tim, Curly and a few other guys get out including Angie's boyfriend Tommy.

" What happened" I yelled at Tim

"The Fuckin Soc about 15 of them attacked Soda and Steve at the DX, Everyone was called to help" he said.

I noticed his bloody knuckles.

"Where's my brothers and Dally" I asked

"They were behind me, we all bolted after the cops started to show up" He said.

Just then Darryl's truck drove up. Only him in the front.

"Oh my God where's Dally" I started running toward the truck when Darry grabbed me. Saying "Hold on"

Looking behind Darry to the back of the truck bed. Steve, Soda and Two Bit where getting out helping Dally out of the truck. He was hurt pretty bad.

There was blood all over his shirt. Mouth and nose busted.

"Oh my God" I started to cry as my heart fell literally to my feet.

"He was stabbed Candy, nothing major that I cant fix" Darry said.

Looking at me" Just let me fix him and wait here" he said walking in after the guys.

I just nodded while Angels held me in the front yard. While they carried him inside.

Over an hour had past and I am still sitting on the front porch. Nobody wanted to leave until they knew about Dally.

"Candy" Darry opened the door and called for me. I walked up to him

"He's in your bed, I stitched him up he's going to be ok, just glazed his stomach" He said hugging me.

" Can I" Before I could even finish

"He's asking for you, go ahead sis"

Kissing my forehead before I walked inside.

I quietly walked into the room. Hes laying there life less. Darry had put a bandage over his stomach.

"You can come closer" Dally mumbled.

I walked up next to him and sat down next to him on the edge.

He picked up my hand and took it to his lips and kissed it.

" I love you Doll, I am sorry" he said

All I could do was stare at him.

" Are you going to say anything" he said.

All I could do was take his hand and put it on my stomach.

"Look who decided to move around for the past hour" I said quietly

That was the first time the baby actually moved that I could literally feel it and Dally did too.

I saw a tear roll down his face.

"I love you" I told him "More than you know" I added.

I crawled up next to him in bed. He laid his head on my stomach as I stroked his hair as we both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

It took Dally about a week or so to heal. I didn't even go to school those days and Darry actually let me stay home. It was Thanksgiving and Darry was in the kitchen it smelt really good. Kind of reminded me of moms cooking. Dally was still laying in bed. He got up only to go to the bathroom or eat. But past few days he started feeling better. I was laying beside of him stroking his hair. He hadn't put grease in it in over a week it was actually kind of soft. I was really enjoying the feel of it.

I decided to get up and shut the door. Walking back he glanced at me "Like why did I do that for". I got to admit being pregnant has made me yearn for sex more. I carefully climbed over top of him kissing his stomach and carefully going around his wound. Feeling him get excited underneath me.

Sliding his shorts down I could see his bulge getting bigger and harder. Twitching with excitement. I stooped over him taking off my shirt and my shorts and underwear. Glancing over at the door just checking one more time to make sure it was locked. Climbing back on top of him taking his penis into my hand and stroking it softly and gentle. Seeing his expression on his face, knowing he was enjoying it. Sliding my tongue around it. Feeling him throb inside my mouth. Knowing hes getting excite and ready for me. Feeliing him slide up against my thighs and I got up on top of him. Searching for the whole to enter, I thrusted down forcing it into me. Rocking back and forth feeling every inch of him inside. Feeling his hands eun up and down my back then to my hips guiding me back and forth. Seeing him bitting his lip trying not to moan loud. I guess he couldn't take it any more and flipped me over. Getting on top. Pushing himself back inside me. Thrusting deep.

"I love you Doll" he said whispering to me." I love you"

As he started going a little faster and harder. Rocking the head board. I reached back around and grabbed it preventing it from smacking against the wall.

He leaned down kissed my neck. Grunting moaning into my ear as he finished.

Rolling over out of breath.

"What was that for" He said.

"Just was in the mood I guess" I giggled.

He laughed as we both got up to get dress.

"Dinner should be ready soon and we better get out there" I said.

Dinner was pretty nice considering. Every one was there. It was peaceful yet a good time.

Being half way thru my pregnancy sucked and I was laying in bed because I couldn't sleep just tossing and turning all night. I just couldn't get comfortable any more. I heard the alarm go off and it was time to get up and get to school. I scarfed down three bowls of cereal. That was one of the things that Ive been wanting to eat with out getting sick non the less.

"Dally I'm ready" I yelled.

"Ok Doll I'm coming" he yelled back.

Dally walked me to school where half way down the street Two-Bit was yelling "Wait up guys!'

Dally kissed me good bye rubbed my stomach and said "See you at 3 Doll" same thing he said everyday.

Two walked me inside. We had 1st period English together.

The teacher walked in and wrote the date on the black board.

My heart just sank when I saw Mrs. Lee write the date. That date just flashed in my head over and over again. While the room was going black.

"Mom" I said a little out loud that only Two really heard me.

"You Ok Candy?" He asked

" I am going home" I said jumping up and walking out the door.

I heard Two say " Fuck this" and walked out after me.

"Candy what's wrong?" He yelled walked after me to the parking lot.

"Its been a year Two, and I almost forgot about them" I started to crying.

He hugged me.

"Its ok. Lets get you home" He said walking me home. Not saying a word to each other just walking with one arm wrapped around me.

When we walked up to the front yard Dally was sitting on the front porch smoking. He stood up.

" Two Bit why did you let her come home she has already missed too much"

I couldn't even say it. I just started crying and ran to the bathroom.

I heard Dally say " Oh Damn!" I guess Two told him.

I sat down in the bathtub fully clothed no water just in the tub. Laying there crying.

To Dally knocking on the door "Doll?".

I couldn't help but to flash back and remember the night that it happened.

_**Flash back.**_

" _**Candy Darling we are leaving now" mom yelled down the hall at me.**_

"_**Where are you going again?" I opened the bathroom door.**_

"_**The Robertson's, they are having a dinner party we should be back around 10. Are you and Anglea still going to the movies?" she asked me.**_

"_**Yeah probably be back around the same time you guys get back" I yelled back.**_

"_**Ok Darling your father left you a few dollars on the table for snacks"**_

"_**Ok mom thanks see you later. Love you" I yelled then closing the bathroom door.**_

"_**Love you Darling" She said leaving out the front door.**_

_**Angela and I were walking back home from the movies. It was a James Dean movie. All I can say is "Yummy".**_

_**Walking up our street we saw lights flashing in my driveway. It was three cop cars.**_

_**I started running thinking it was one of my brothers who had gotten into trouble again.**_

_**I ran past soda and Two-Bit in the front yard.**_

"_**Some one stop her!" Soda yelled**_

_**Darry stopped me.**_

"_**What's going on Darry?" I asked him**_

" _**Candy, mom and dad got into an accident, I am sorry sis they didn't make it" He said to me.**_

"_**NO!" I yelled and running toward the house and was caught by another set of arms. It was Dally. Dally picked me up off the ground and let me wrap my legs around him while I cried into his shoulders.**_

_**End of Flash Back.**_

Still laying in the bathtub. I got to thinking that was the technically the first time Dally slept in my bed with me. He let me cry on his chest all night long.

"Doll" as he kept knocking on the door.

"Yeah" I said

" Can I come in?" He asked threw the door.

" Yes" I said back to him.

"You ok?" He said looking at me.

"No" I just dropped my head.

" I was kind of hoping honestly you wouldn't remember today was today, I know that sounds kind of shitty but I didn't want you breaking down being pregnant and all" He said sitting down on the ground next to me.

" I know baby. Thanks" I just started crying again.

" Come on lets get you out of the bath tub" He said getting up off the ground and help me out.

" You know I always imagined mom and dad would be there for me the day I got married had a baby, graduated high school but not its gone just taken away from me" I said to him as we laid down in the bed.

"Yes they are" He said.

"They are in here" He said rubbing and pointing at my heart.

I started crying again and it was like a flash back to a year agao. Dally was holding me while I cried my eyes out. He kissed my head while ran his fingers thru my hair. Just letting me cry on him. Probably drenching his shirt with my tears but at that point I don't think he gave a damn.

" I love you Dally" I said

" I love you Doll" he said looking into my eyes.

"Always?" I asked

"And Forever Baby Girl" Kissing me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

Before I knew it, it was almost Christmas and I was 4 months pregnant. I could def tell I was getting bigger none of my shirts fit any more and I was pretty much wearing jackets every where.

I just honestly wanted it to be over with. I had terrible mood swings and I know everyone tolerated me for it. I have had weird cravings to the point I wanted to eat chalk the other day at school. Yuck. I didn't know what to get Dally for Christmas just yet, but I am sure I will think of something. Dally got a job at the DX with Soda and Steve. He worked the hours I was in school.

"Hey Babe don't forget the chocolate milk" I yelled at Dally as his shut the front door. Him and Darry went to the grocery store to get something for dinner. I honestly just wanted chocolate milk and cake but I know that's not going to happen. The soc has been actually on the low here lately. Maybe its because of the holidays who knows but it was peaceful.

"Hey anyone here" I heard Two coming thru the front door.

"Hey whats going on short stuff" He looked at me as walking into the living room.

"Damn girl, you grow bigger everyday"

"Tell me about it" I said looking down at my belly, knowing it was only going to get bigger.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Dally and Darry went to the store, Soda is still at work, Pony went with Johnny to the Dingo" I said.

"I see, so what's for dinner?" He chuckled.

"So I got to talk to you Candy" he said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Sure"

"Well you know I wouldn't say anything if I didn't know" he said.

"Just spill it Two-Bit" I grunted.

" I think Dally might be splitting" he said

"What!?" I said

"The other night at Bucks, I over heard him ask Buck to borrow some money, that he needed it right away" he said

"And" I said

" Then Buck made the comment, "You pulling a Dally" and Dally just said something like that" Two Said.

My heart just sank, I couldn't believe he would do that. Let alone think about leaving.

"It cant be true" I said starting to cry.

"Maybe not shorty" he said hugging me

"Then was else" I mumbled. I couldn't help but to cry into my best buds shoulder.

I suddenly heard Darrys truck pull up into the drive way. I started to brush away my tears before they came in. They both came in and noticed I had been crying.

"whats wrong sis" Darry asked

"Ugh horomones I guess" I said as I got up and walked to my room

Dally followed me.

"Are you ok Doll?" he asked.

"Yeah like I said horomones Dally" I said snapping at him.

"You don't have to be snappy" He said

"So whats really going on?" he asked.

"Are you leaving me Dallas?" I just blurted out.

"What?!" he said confused

"Are you leaving, just tell me now and spare my heart break later" I said.

"What gives you that idea" he asked still confused.

"You borrowed money from Buck to go pull a Dally" I yelled.

"How do you know that"

"Words travel so are you leaving?" I asked

"No" He said.

"Then why borrow money Dallas" I got louder

" I cant say" I said lowering his head.

"Why not, what are you hiding Dally" I yelled again.

"Nothing" he shouted and turned around into the living room, throwing his hands up in the air. Just leaving me there as I started to cry.

That was the first fight we have had ever to the point that he didn't come into my room for bed. He slept on the couch. I literally cried myself to sleep. I heard Darry's truck leave to go to work about 530 as usual. I got up to go pee came back and climbed into bed. Closing my eyes but could feel someone starring at me. Look up and its Dally's shadow. He's standing in the hallway starring at me.

"You awake Doll?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said back

" Can we talk?"

"Sure"

I sat up as he walked in sitting down on the bed next to me.

"You know I love you" He started

"Yes I do"

"I would never leave you, not now not ever" he continued

"I know borrowing money looks bad, but I didn't do it to leave you doll I promise" I said looking into my eyes.

"Ok" I said.

"I did it for this" he pulled out a box

"Its your Christmas present, thought you would like it early" He said handing it to me.

I opened it. It was a ring.

"Oh my God" I said.

Before I could look up at Dally, he took it out of my hands and got down on his knees in front of me.

"Will you marry me Candy"

I was speechless.

" I told you I wanted to marry you remember, and Darry said we could when you turned 17 and Doll you turn 17 in 2 weeks" he said.

" Holy shit" That's the only thing I could really say.

"Does Holy Shit mean Yes?" He said

"Yes It does" I smiled really big. Placing the ring on my finger.

"I am sorry" I said hugging him.

"Don't be its my fault" he leaned back and kissed me.

" I was going to do it Christmas Day in front of everyone but I cant sleep another night on that damn couch".

We both started laughing.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 7 am as always. Time to go to school. Luckily it was midterm day and so be getting two weeks off for Christmas break. Yay.

Dally has rolled over.

"Get up Doll, you got to go to school today" He said kissing me.

"Ugh!" I grunted.

"Come on Doll, I will make you breakfast while you get dressed" He said climbing out of bed.

I got out of bed and started to pick out something to wear. It was actually really cold outside. And another reason why I wanted to stay in bed I was warm and cozy. I put on a pair of jeans that barely fit me but I was going to wear my clothes until I couldn't any more. Long sleeve shirt,, then a jacket and black scarf.

"Not too bad" I said to myself.

Walking into the kitchen. Dally was already there.

"Ugh I need coffee" I said trying to pour me a cup.

"No No No" He said taking the cup away.

"Doc said you couldn't have coffee any more"

Damn he was right.

"You have milk on the table" He said.

"I hate drinking milk" I said back

"Just do it please Doll" he begged.

"Fine" I said chugging it down fast so couldn't really taste it.

"Yuck!"

"Here eat while I go get dressed" Handing me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks babe" I called out to him

Ever since I got pregnant Dally makes me breakfast and dinner. Well breakfast mostly, sometimes Darry cooks dinner and dally just makes me a plate. I eat lunch at school where Dally threatens Two Bit" That to make sure I eat".

Dally was actually a good cook. And really enjoy getting pampered by him.

I inhaled my oatmeal. Eating it like it was my last meal on earth.

Two-Bit walked into the front door "Ready to Fail" he said laughing.

"She better not" Dally said coming back into the kitchen.

"I am just playing I am the one that's going to fail" Two said.

" I hope I pass" I said.

I havent really studyed much this week. And honestly I am just going to school to go to school. I don't remember anything these days and some how pulling off A's and B's. Oh well it keeps Dally and Darry off my back. I still remember mine and Darry's agreement since I found out I was pregnant.

"Ready Doll?" Dally came into the kitchen asking.

"Yup" I said standing up.

I didn't mind walking to school usually but being cold and pregnant made it suck horribly. Let me rephrase that fucking miserable.

"See you at 3 Doll" kissing my bye. As Two and I walked across the parking lot into the back door. Where Angela was waiting by the door.

"You ready" she said.

" Ready as I will ever be I guess" I said.

The more further along I got being pregnant made school more awkward. The greaser girls still jealous because it was Dallas Winston's baby. The soc girls still gave me disgusted looks while shaking their heads and I would walk by them. Even had a lot of teachers give me looks, like "what the hell is she still doing here". When girls got pregnant in this town they disappeared. Greaser girls would drop out as soon as they would start showing, and soc girls since they are so rich their parents would ship them off to an alternative school in Texas somewhere. They would return the next year and act like nothing ever happened. Soc girls usually gave their babies up for adoption and greaser girls didn't, they would actually stay at home and be a mom and not take the easy way out.

The first midterm was English. Here goes nothing as the handed out a writing assignment. Has one hout to write about " a moment in my life that was life changing". I wrote about my parents passing away and found myself again in Dallas. And then finding out I was going to be a mom. I was writing my last sentence as the bell rang.

Then next one was geometry. I can say it was pretty easy. I was really good at math and could do a lot of it in my head with out showing my work. Which actually made my teacher really mad. But I learned to just show it so he wouldn't complain any more.

I had finished the 50 problems in about 30 minutes.

The next one was Spanish. Which was my worse subject. I just did my best. The teacher gave us one page that was in Spanish and we had to translate it into English. And the second was in English and we had to write it in Spanish. I tried my bed and turned it in right when the bell rang.

Then was gym. Since I was pregnant the didn't make me run around the gym like every one else had to. She was one of the few teachers that was actually proud of me for still being in school and pregnant. She told me as long as I dressed out she would pass me. So I dressed out and sat in the bleachers studying for the other finals.

Then there was government. Which I really enjoyed and loved. Could actually say it was my favorite subject. But I could never talk about politics in front of the guys. Just no way.

Next was home-ec. Which to me was super easy. We had to bring a recipe from home and pretty much cook it and let the teacher sample it. We got to have partners and of course mine was Angela. I brought my mom chocolate cake recipe and it turned out wonderful. I know we did good because I caught the teacher going back for seconds.

Last was chemistry I didn't know about this class is the one that I drifted off a lot and rarely did my home works because I didn't know what the hell was going on. But I did my best and turned that sucker in with a smile on my face as the bell rang.

I walked out the back door with Two. Seeing Dally standing across the parking lot smoking a cig. He met us half way hugging and kissing me.

"How'd it go?" He asked

"We shall see in a few days" I shrugged.

"That bad huh?" he said

"Lets say Darry might end up killing me a few classes I didn't think I did that great in" I said hugging him.

"Yikes, but lets get you home, faster we go the faster we can get you out of the cold" he said putting his around me to block the wind.

The school only mailed out report cards on midterms and final report cards. So it was just a waiting game until they arrived at the house.

The weekend had past and it was Monday night. Dally and I were laying in our bed arguing over baby names.

"Candy, Pony get in here" I could hear Darry yelling form the living room.

"They must of came today" I said to Dally

"What"

"Grades" I said.

"Oh"

I walked ito the living room with Dally as Pony was coming out of his room at the same time. Darry was sitting in his chair holding two envelopes. Soda was on the couch pretending to read a auto magazine trying to listen in.

"Who wants to go first" Darry said.

" I will" Pony jumped on it.

Darry opened his and started reading out his grades.

"Math A, Science B, English A, History B, Spanish B, Creative Writing A, Gym D"

"How can you get a D in gym" Darry said.

" I don't participate, I hate sports" Pony said.

"At least you passed it" Darry said looking up at me.

"Ok candy your next" Opening mind.

I was so nervous my hands were sweating.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Darry said.

"Well" Dally butted in.

" English A, Geometry A, Gym A, Government A, Home-Ec A." and he stopped

" What about Spanish and Chemistry" I said knowing those were the two I knew I didn't do that great in.

Darry stalled and then smirked.

"You got A's Candy girl" he laughed.

"In both of them" I yanked the letter out of his hand.

"Holy shit I did" I said shocked.

"See Doll you did fine" Dally said kissing my forehead.

"Being pregnant made her smarter" Soda said laughing.

"You have always been the smart one" Pony said.

"Anyway" Darry continued" Your doing good guys both of you, its getting later and I am heading to bed" He said getting up out of the chair.

"yeah even though I didn't have class for two weeks I am still drained" I told Dally.

"Then lets go to bed" He said.

" I am proud of you" He said while we were laying in bed.

"For" I asked.

"Doing good in school it takes a lot being pregnant and going, especially making good grades" He said.

"Thanks Babe" kissing him goodnight as he held me tight like he does every night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I do not own any of the characters except Candy.

I couldn't help but to fall in love with Dally more and more everyday. And he had a point it was hard going to school and being pregnant. But like my mom told me before if it's the right person you will know and you will an amazing lift together. And I know she would of love Dally being a great husband for me. She always loved Dally as one of her own sons.

I remember the night like it was yesterday. It was week or so before they passed away.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Laying on the couch with my mom while the boys(including my dad) was out in the front yard throwing a football around.**_

"_**How does it feel to be married and in love mom?" I asked her.**_

"_**it's a feeling that's undesirable but when you are you just know darling" she said.**_

"_**Oh" I said back.**_

"_**Why do you ask?" she asked me.**_

"_**I was just curious"**_

" _**Can you fall in love at any age?" I continued to ask.**_

" _**I wouldn't see why not darling, are you saying you are in love with someone" she grinned at me.**_

" _**No" I just smiled**_

"_**Just wondering for when I do I will know what it feels like" **_

"_**You will know darling there is just this spark like some kind of magic feeling inside your soul that you know you have found your true love" she said.**_

"_**Do you think I will someday?" I asked**_

"_**Oh yes. There is someone out there for everyone and the day it happens you just know rather its someone you met some where, someone you have known your whole life, you know your father and I grew up down the street from each other" she said smiling at me.**_

_**Just then the boys came running thru the house into the kitchen. Then slowly behind them walked in Dally.**_

" _**I will be right back Darling" she said getting up off the couch.**_

"_**Hey Doll" Dally said to me.**_

"_**Hi Dally"**_

"_**How's life?" He asked**_

"_**Not bad"**_

"_**You still dating that Joey guy" he asked.**_

"_**Nah he was too boring for me" I said laughing**_

"_**You need some excitement in your life huh?" he smirked**_

"_**I guess so, Hows Sylvia?" I asked**_

"_**Oh don't get me started on that thing" He said**_

"_**Oh broken up huh?" I asked**_

"_**Yeah this time for good"**_

"_**Good you deserve better" I said.**_

"_**yeah just got to find the right girl" He said looking down at his feet.**_

"_**Oh one to keep you in line?" I laughed**_

"_**That's Candy's job" Two Bit smarted off coming into the living room shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.**_

"_**Yeah I always have haven't I " I said laughing**_

"_**And you probably always will" two said.**_

"_**Shut the hell up Two" Dally said smacking him on the back of the head.**_

_**Maybe Two knew something I didn't. I did notcie that when Dally wasn't dating Sylvia he hung around the house more. I just figured it was because of my brothers or my moms cooking.**_

"_**Are you crashing here tonight?" I asked Dally**_

"_**Only if you want me to" He smiled**_

"_**I will think about" I said joking to him. **_

_**His eyes for really big.**_

" _**I am kidding I am kidding" I said.**_

_**When Dally stayed the night he would sleep on the couch. I would always get up around 3 or 4 am to get a glass of water and he would be awake just laying there. We would go out on the front porch and just talk until the sun came up.**_

" _**I guess I better go outside" He said.**_

"_**Yeah" I looked into his eyes.**_

"_**3am?" I said to him as he turned away.**_

"_**You got it Doll" winking at me as he went outside.**_

"_**What was that about darling?" my mom came back in and sat down next to me.**_

"_**Dallas is a good friend, he doesn't have that many people in his life and he likes to hang out with me and talk" I said.**_

" _**oooh" she said.**_

" _**What" I asked.**_

"_**Oh nothing" she said smirking.**_

"_**Like I said Candy it could be anyone" she smiled and hugged me.**_

_**End of Flash Back.**_

I rolled over and just bear hugged Dally. And started to feel tears run down my face.

"Whats wrong baby doll?" he asked

" I miss her" as I cried into his chest.

" I know doll" as he just hugged me back and let me cry.

"I will always be here though you know I could leave you" he said.

"I know" I said looking up at him smiling

As he kissed the tears that were falling down my face.

"I cant wait to spend my life with you" I said looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Doll me either" he said back.

" I am sorry we are doing everything back wards" He said.

"What?"

"Your supposed to date, then get married and then have babies. And we are doing it all half ass back wards" He said.

"Why be normal babe" I said.

"You know I don't like being like everyone else" I continued.

" I know Doll But…"

"No Buts Dally I am happy the way we are doing things, so what if we got pregnant before getting married just means our baby wanted to come into this world early" I laughed.

"You mean this messed up world" He said.

"Yeah but its perfect to me because you are in it" I said kissing him.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Candy and now we are having a baby getting married and it just feels like my life is finally complete" he said.

"You will always be my everything" I said to him

We just laid there holding each other. Dally was truly my everything my soul mate we complete each other. Now looking back I think my mom knew Dally was the one for me but she wanted me to figure it out on my own. And she was right Dally is my soul mate.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy,

I guess I finally dosed off opening my eyes and looking outside the window. It was snowing. Couldn't help but to smile. What a perfect day. I jumped up.

"Dally its snowing get up" I said

"Huh" He just grunted at me.

"Lets go outside!" as I ran to get clothes on.

We both got dressed and we outside. Noticing everyone else already bet us out there.

"about time sleeping beauties" Pony yelled across the yard.

"Ha Ha Funny" Dally Yelled back.

" I was nice and warm too"

I honestly don't think Dally liked the snow much. It might be because he didn't have a jacket any more. I mean he did kind of he Buck gave him his old one. That's it! I said to myself I am going to get Dally a new jacket for Christmas. But how am I going to get away from him long enough to buy it.

Hmmmm. I have got to think of something. I had to figure out a way to get separated from him for a couple of hours. But that's literally impossible. He works only a few hours out of the day. Now since school is out that would be the perfect time actually. I am going to have to get Angela to go with me, even Two Bit, God knows he doesn't work.

"Ok then tomorrow come over about 10" I whispered into the phone to Angela. While Dally was in the bathroom. Hearing the door open and the toilet flush.

"Ok got to go" slamming the phone down.

Dally walking in the living room raising his eye brow at me.

"Who was that" he asked.

"Oh Angela,…she wanted to umm hang out tomorrow" I said

"And do what?" He asked.

" I am not sure, something to do" I shrugged.

" Are you going to leave the house?"

"I don't know maybe" I said

" And go where?" he asked another question

"Who knows" I just smiled big at him.

He sighed "Just take someone with you"

" Two girls don't need to be out by themselves" Kissing my forehead.

He yelled " Two-Bit"

"Yeah" he answered back.

"You going to be here tomorrow" He has Two.

"That's a dumb question" Two said back

"True here is 5 bucks if Candy and Angela leave the house go with them"

" I will take 5 bucks to go with them" Pony said

"yeah me too" Johnny jumped all over it.

" Fine just everyone watch them two they are being sneaky" Dally glared at me.

That night after dinner we were all just being lazy. Really enjoyed the snow but it was all melted by the time the sun went down.

" So what the hell is that on your finger" Darry glared at me.

"Hey you said I could get married what I was 17, and your just now noticing it I have been wearing it for 2 days now" I smarted off to him,

" I know I know, Dally already asked me couple weeks ago if he could pop the question, But I guess he couldn't wait til Christmas huh Dally" smiling over at Dally.

" Some thing like that" leaning his face into my shoulder acting a little embarrassed.

"Its ok kid, I now you will be good to her" Darry said.

" Or I will Kill you" Soda said glaring at Dally.

"Shut up Soda" Dally threw at soda can at him.

"We know you lover her Dally, we can all tell you have changed being with her and I am really proud of you" Darry said rubbing Dally's hair and walking into his bedroom.

Dally just shrugged " I guess"

"Believe it" we could hear Darry yell from down the hall.

The next morning seemed to drage as Dally was getting ready for work. He had to be there at 10 so he always left with Soda and Steve around 945.

"You going to be ok today?" He asked me.

"Why wouldn't I" I said

"Well you know its Angela" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey shes my best girl friend" I snapped back.

"Yeah I know but troubles her middle name" glaring at me.

"Look at you Mr. Dallas" Bad Ass" Winston getting concerned and starting to show emotions" I chuckled.

"Only for you babe" he smiled back.

Which Dally was right Angela was like her brothers. Tough and getting into trouble. But she was the only girl I had to talk to after my parents died, she helped me out a lot. that's why I am praying this baby is a girl. It would be nice to not be the only girl in the house any more. And I would love to give my daughter a relationship like my mom and I had. I sure do miss her.

"Well I guess I better get going" Dally said.

"Aww so soon babe" I joked.

" Why don't I call in then"

" No we need the money we got to start buying baby shit soon" I said

" Yeah I know, I am just going to miss you that's all" he sighed.

I walked him to the door where Soda and Steve were waiting.

"I love you Doll" kissing me

" I love you"

Just then Angela walked in.

"Hey Boys!" she yelled.

Dally threw a shoe at Two who was of course watching morning cartoons.

"Remember Fucker!" yelling at him

"No worries Dal" saying it back not looking away from the TV.

They finally left.

"What was that about" Angela said.

"He thinks Two Bit needs to go with us" I said,

Rolling her eyes. "What ever, Lets move it then" she said.

Only Two Bit came with us. Pony was still sleeping and I guess Johnny actually went home last night.

" So whats on the agenda today ladies" Two wrapped his arms around us.

" I need to get Dally a Christmas present"

"Whats your idea?" Angela said.

" I want to buy him a new jacket a while back someone stole his" I said.

" I knew it!" she said.

"What" I asked

" I know who stole it" she said.

"Who?" Two Asked.

"Slyvia, I see her wearing it at Bucks all the time" she said.

"What a Bitch" I said.

"You going to get it back?" she asked.

"Nah, she can have it and continue being a tramp with it" I said.

We all just laughed.

The mall was beyond crowded. I guess since school was out every greaser and soc known to man was there.

Just walking by the entrance cops had two greasers in handcuffs and two soc being treated by paramedics. I have a feeling it wasn't the best day to be coming here. Or it was just massive indigestion.

Two held my hand while we walked around looking for the store "Slicks". It was a store you could find any greaser guy when hes wanting something new to wear. Or when his girlfriend of mom made him go buy new clothes.

"That's perfect" I said holding up the jacket.

"Looks like his old one but newer" Two said.

"Lets get it and get out of here" Angela said.

Apparently there is a bunch of fights going thru the mall right now. I paid for it and we left. Bumping into Angelas brothers on the way out.

"You girls need to get the hell out of here" Tim said.

"Why" I asked

"There is a big fight up in the north side of the mall and it is heading this way. There is about 50 greasers and 50 soc going at it and no one can stop them" he said running towards the north side.

"Lets go this way" Two Bit said.

And that was honestly the last thing I remember.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I do not own any of the Characters except for Candy.

I woke up to a warm sensation running down from my eyes. Trying to open them but I couldn't. I just heard machines going off and to someone saying" The baby will be ok, its just getting her to wake up"

Feeling my handing being touched by a familiar hand I knew it was Dally.

I couldn't even speak, let alone mumble I just decided to squeeze Dally's hand.

"I am here Doll I know you can hear me" I just squeezed his hand back, I guess trying to communicate that way. As I drifted off again.

I Must have been dreaming. Because I saw my mom standing in front of me. She was all white with a bright glow around her.

"Mom" I said softly

"Darling your going to be ok I promise" she said to me.

"Its not your time yet. Your brothers have been taking really good care of you. Your turning into a beautiful young lady"

" I miss you" that's the only thing I could think of to say.

"We miss you darling. But you have a wonderful life ahead of you. Your going to be a mom soon. You and Dally are going to be great parents. I am glad Dally has changed into a better person and its all because of you darling. I am very proud of him, your father and I both are. Just remember I am always here if you need someone to listen to you. Your father and I are always watching over you four. You are and always will be our babies" she said.

"Mom don't go" I shouted out to her.

" I love you Candy never forget it" then she just disappeared in front of me.

I felt my eyes open slowly seeing it was pretty light in the room. I looked over and saw Dally passed out in the chair with Darry sitting next to him in the other chair reading a newspaper.

" Dally" I yelled out.

I saw Darry nudge Dally going" Hey she's waking up" pointing at me.

"Doll how are you feeling" he said to me

"Ok What happened?" trying to sit up.

"No Candy lay down" Darry guided me back down.

"Doll you don't remember anything?" Dally asked me.

"No" I just shook my head.

"When you guys were at the mall there was a big fight"

"Yeah I remember that part Two tried to get us away from it" I said.

"Yeah well when you were walking out someone hit you guys in the back of the head with a baseball bat"

"All of us or just me" I asked.

"You and Angela Doll" He started chocking up.

"How is she?" I asked

"Shes fine the doc sent her home a few days ago"

"A few days?" I questioned him

"Yeah Candy you have been in a coma for 6 days." Darry said.

"Oh my god the baby" I yelled sitting up.

"The baby is fine Doll" Dally said.

"Look see all of those machines they have been watching him closely"

"You still think it's a boy huh?" I smiled

"That's because I know" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you crazy" He said

"I love you greaser"

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Two, Soda and Pony.

"Hey shorty" Two came and gave me a hug.

"I honestly thought you were dead" he said.

"Tell me please" I begged.

"Ok" he sighed

"I was trying to get you guys out as fast as I could, there was so many people trying to run out while a lot where running toward the fight, I remember pulling your hand and while Angela was behind you, you had her hand. I felt a jerk and Angela had fallen and you went to grab her arm when, this asshole wearing fucking khakis clobbered you with a bat and you fell down like a ton of bricks. Trying to catch you I see Angela get hit too and the guy just took off, I really thought you were dead, you weren't moving, breathing, blood coming out of your nose and ears"

I heard a sigh from Dally. He had turned his head down I could tell he didn't want to hear the story. I am sure he had heard it plenty of times in the past 6 days.

" I screamed for help. Finally one of those robo cops came and said he had called 911 and help was on the way. I road with you to the hospital, where I called Dally and Darry and we have been here ever since" Two finished.

Apparently all 6 days, everyone took shifts sitting with me. Everyone but Dally he never left me side.

I had to say in the hospital for another few days. They wanted to keep me a little longer but it was Christmas Eve and maybe they felt sorry for me or something. Everyone one started walking home about an hour before they left me go. Darry and Dally drove me home. I sat in between them the whole ride resting my head on Dally's shoulder. While he rubbed my back. As we pulled up Darry said.

"Straight to bed and lay down"

"but its Christmas eve I got to have hot chocolate first" I made a sad face.

"Really?" He questioned me.

"The baby need it Uncle Darry" I said.

"Fine then the couch and you cant always use that excuse" He got out of the truck laughing.

Dally carried me inside laying me on the couch. Where there was two pillows and a blanket waiting for me.

" I figured you would want to stay in here for a while" Pony said

"Yeah Thank you" I smiled at him and then hugging him.

"Any one else want hot chocolate besides Miss Prego!" Darry yelled.

Everyone yelled "Yeah"

I guess I had drifted off into Dally's arms. Awaken to Darry going " I think we should all sleep in tomorrow and do Christmas tonight"

We all agreed.

Darry passed out his gifts to everyone.

Soda got new shoes, cologne and few auto magazines.

Pony got drawing books, clothes and boots.

Darry stood in front of me and Dally. Your presents in your room it was too big to carry in here.

" Come on Doll I will help you" Dally said walking into my room it was breath taking.

There was a crib with green and yellow sheets in it. With little teddy bears on them. A changing table. A pile of baby clothes folded on the table.

"You didn't have to buy this" Dally said to Darry.

" I didn't I made it. The guys helped and we all pitched in buying the clothes and things" He said.

"The blankets are from me" Two Said

"Wow you guys are the best" I said.

"Told you we would always be here for you" Darry said

" And of course any greaser you bring home" He said laughing.

"You know I am probably going to love that baby more than you" Soda smarted off.

"Thankkkkkks Brother" I said.

"Well you guys get some sleep" As Darry walked out after everyone else. That's the first night he left me and Dally sleep with the door closed. It was actually amazing. Or it literally took Dally to knock me up and get engaged for it to happen. I had a great family, great brother, wonderful friends and an amazing man that I couldn't wait to marry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Christmas Day had come and gone. I pretty much slept all day with Dally by my side.. Getting anything and everything that I wanted. The doctor told me I needed to take it easy until my next appt. Which wasn't until January the 8th so I had a little while to just rest and relax.

Knock Knock

"Care for a visitor" It was Angela.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Yourself" she said back.

"You really feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah a little" I answered.

"Hey Dally beat it for a minute" she said.

"Why" he asked concerned.

"I need girl time" she smarted back.

Dally looked at me" Its alright babe" I said laughing

"Hollar if you need anything" as he left.

She shut the door as he left.

"I figured you would want this back" she said pulling a bag from her back pack.

"Dally's jacket" I said.

" I grabbed it up out of the ground that day"

"While the ambulance was taking you away, I saw it laying on the ground, I kind of giggled knowing that stupid jacket is why we were there" she said.

" I really don't know what to say" I said

"Just name your baby after me" she laughed.

"Oh Angie you are the best" I said hugging her.

"Well I need to clean up the after math at the house" She sighed.

"See yah later girl" she said as she was walking out

"Bye Angela"

Dally walked back in.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just being a good friend" I said.

It was almost 10 pm and still laying in bed,

"Hey Babe" I said over to Dally

"Yes Doll you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to give you your Christmas present" I said.

"Babe you didn't have to get me anything" He said.

"Just be quiet and close your eyes" I said

I grabbed the bag from under the bed and placed it on his lap.

"Open" I said.

"What it's a bag?" He said.

"Open the bag silly"

"Doll you didn't have to buy me this" he said.

"I wanted to"

Dally was pretty much speechless. Growing up for Dally Christmas was just another day. He never got anything from his parents. My mom would get him a few things and have him over for Christmas dinner. I could pretty much say it made his day. Probably the best Christmas present he has ever gotten.

"Thank you sweetie" He smiled at me.

" I really love it, I got to say I picked the best lady to be my wife" he said.

It was the next day and it was my 17th birthday. It was a sad even though it was supposed to be a happy day.

I got a birthday breakfast from Darry. Which was cake and chocolate milk.

"Only because you are pregnant and its your birthday you are getting this" he said bringing it into the bedroom.

"Thanks Darry you're the best" I said diving into the cake.

"Happy Birthday Candy" he said letting me eat it while Dally watched.

"How can you want that all the time?" Dally asked.

"Babe I could go outside and eat dirt right now and enjoy it, just because I wanted it" I said.

"Wow pregnancy cravings are fucking nuts!" he said.

"Tell me about it, I am ready for it to end" I said eating the last bite.

Dally had this weird look on his face.

"What" I asked.

"How is that going to come out of that" he asked pointing at my belly then my vagina.

"It gets bigger" I laughed

"Hopefully it gets smaller after" He said.

"Yeah it does" laughing at him.

"So close your eyes babe" Dally said.

"Why" I asked.

" I got something for you, for your birthday" He said.

"I thought the ring was my present" I said.

"No Doll that was Christmas present, so close them…please" He said.

"Oh Ok" I said.

"Ok Open them" he said.

It was a little box sitting on my lap with a red bow on it. And it had a card on it that said.

_**To my Baby Dolly Love Dally**_

I carefully unwrapped it trying not to mess up the bow and the card. Taking off the wrapping paper it was another black box. I opened it and just gasped. It was a heart locket on this gold chain. It was engraved with the initials D and C in the middle of the heart.

"open the locket babe" he said.

I started to tear up as I looked inside. It was a picture of me and Dally about a month after we started dating. I remember when Two actually took the picture. And on the other side was a picture of my parents on their wedding day.

"I hope you like it" he said.

I looked up at Dally and just hugged him.

"This is the best present any one has ever given me" I said.

"I was nervous about giving it to you" He said.

"Why" I asked pulling away from him

"I just know that you miss them" He said.

"And this way they are close to me, just like you always are" I said.

"Well yeah I never leave your side for more than 30 minutes at a time" he joked.

We both started laughing.

"But seriously babe I love it" I said.

He took it from me and put it on.

"Now its even better because you are wearing it" He said smiling at me.

We kissed and kissed like heavy kissing. Dally was one amazing kisser than made your legs just melt into Jell-O. But what can I said hes going to be my husband. I don't want someone who is a horrible kisser than your going to be stuck with them for the rest of your life. Now that would just suck. We actually ended up just making love. Even though taking it easy from the doctor just flew out the damn window. I cant help it and I don't think he could either. We laid there slowly getting into making love. Carefully and slowly just kissing me all over. Slowly taking off each others clothes and holding each other close. Feeling his body pressed up against mine. He rolled me to my back and slide himself inside of me. Slowly and gently moving back and forth. Feeling every inch of him going in and out. Going deeper each time. He was still kissing me all over my body. Going from my neck down to my chest and back up again.

"I love you Doll" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Dally" I said back.

"I cant wait for you to be my wife" he said as he finished.

He rolled over next to me and started kissing my neck again.

As we just laid there.

I guess we had fallen asleep because when I woke up it was morning still laying there naked. I rolled over and Dally was gone. I heard the shower going so I figured he was in there. I got up and got dressed and went into the living room, where every one else was.

"Arent you supposed to be laying in bed" Darry asked.

"its going to drive me nuts being in bed all the damn time" I said.

"And" he said

"And" I said back.

" I cant do it another day, I need out of this freaking house" I said.

"Dallas is going to skin you alive" Two Said.

" I can handle Dally" I said picking up the phone and dialing Angela's number.

"Hey girl" I said

"Hey"

"You want to go out" I said

"And do what" she asked

" I don't know baby shopping?" I suggested

"Sure why not I don't have any kids to spoil might as well spoil yours" she said.

"Ha-ha ok" I said.

"Be there soon" she said hanging up

"Ok bye"

"Good luck getting Dally to let you out of the house" Darry said.

"Like I said I can handle Dallas Winston" I said.

I went back to our room and started to change. I heard the shower go off and just waiting for the fire works to begin. I started putting my jeans on when I heard.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dally said from behind me.

"I need out of the house its making me crazy" I said.

"So your just going to leave?" He asked.

"No Angela is coming over and we are going baby shopping you should come it will be fun" I said.

"Your on bed rest or did you forget that" he said.

"No he said I could get out just take it easy remember?" I said.

"I remember" He sighed

" So are you coming?" I asked

"You know I am not letting you go out by yourself" He said laughing. " I guess I better get dressed too" he sighed.

Knowing he couldn't really stop me all he had to do was agree and just go with me.

I turned around and kissed him.

"Thank you baby" I said smiling at him

"Your welcome" He said.

I got dressed and walked into the living room to wait for Angela.

"I guess your still going?" Darry asked.

"Yes" I said

"Dally didn't object" he said.

"Kind of, but he gave in" I said

"Oh I want to go" Two said.

"Really baby shopping?" I said.

"Hell why not" He said.

I laughed "Ok Two"

Dally walked in and was ready to go.

"Really Dallas" Darry said.

" I knew she wouldn't listen to me but damn you are the baby's father" he said.

" I know I tried" he said shrugging his shoulders.

As I was putting my jacket on, Angela walked in.

"Ready Baby Mamma" she said.

"Yup, Yup" I said.

"Baby Momma?" Dally asked.

"Yup, that's my kiddo in there" she said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh really?" Dally said glaring at her.

"Yes Dallas that kids mine" She smarted off.

"Don't start with me Angela" he snapped back

"Learn to take a fucking joke Dally damn!" she said.

"Hey" I said getting in between them.

"Everyone chill, babe she was joking" I said to him.

I have never seen Dally get that defensive on a joke before but then again they were never about his unborn child. I could honestly say that Dally was proud he was going to be a father and he didn't give a shit about any one denying him of it.

" I got Tim's car so your Prego butt don't have to walk" she said.

"Cool Thanks" I said.

Angela and Two went outside because they wanted to smoke first. Everyone has been really nice about not smoking around me. Which I know Dally was grateful for.

" Ready babe" I asked him

He just nodded I knew he was still upset about what Angela said. I just leaned up and kissed him.

"Its ok babe" hugging him tight and letting him run his hands over my stomach for a little bit.

"Lets go Dolly" He said kissing me.

Walking outside Dally helped me down the stairs. Angela and Two were already waiting in the car.

It only took about 5 minutes to get to this baby store called "Little Tikes" it had anything and everything for babied you could imagine. Walking around the store half of it I didn't even know what it was used for, so I just figured I wouldn't be needing it.

I started looking at the clothes. And I saw Two-Bit's head pp up from behind a rack of clothes.

"What about this" he held up a little black leather jacket

"It says 3-6 on it what does that mean" he said.

I just laughed.

"It means it will fit a baby that's between 3 and 6 months old"

"Oh, I am still getting it" He said.

Dally and I had picked out a few clothes, blankets, socks, towels, few little things. Dally even picked out a teddy bear for the crib.

Two of course got the jacket. Angela got mostly toys and few shirts.

Standing in line at the check out I started to get a little light headed.

"Maybe the doc was right" I said to Dally

"Whys that" He said.

"I don't feel good" I said.

"Like your going to throw up?" He asked.

"Nah just blah" I said.

"Ok we will go home after we pay for this, see you need to stay home when people suggest it to you babe" He said.

"I know, just slap me next time" I laughed.

After getting home I just laid and bed and Dally went and brought me dinner in bed. It was a turkey sandwich and a bowl of soup.

"I think Iam going to take a bath and go to bed" I told me after I ate everything.

"OK I will make your bath water for you" He said taking the dishes from me.

"Thanks baby" I said.

The bath felt so relaxing. It was a little hot but it just relaxed every muscle in my body.

I literally stayed in there until the water turned cold.

"Dally" I yelled (apparently louder than I thought)

I heard him running down the hall and opening the door.

"Yeah whats wrong?" he asked.

"Ummmm I cant get up" I said.

He just busted out laughing.

"Hold on" He said

" I thought something happened"

"Nope just cant get my fat pregnant ass up" I said as he helped me out.

"Do you want to go to bed with me?" I asked me climbing into bed.

"Thought you would never ask Doll" kissing me as he laid down next to me,


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

I do not own any of the Characters except Candy.

The next day Angela had come over. Two and Dally had gone to the store to get a few things that I was craving. I watched Angela get ready in the bathroom she was going on a date later with Tommy.

" I miss date night. don't ever get pregnant you will never get them again" I said

She just laughed.

"Why don't we have a date here with you guys?" she asked.

"Ahh Its not the same I am still at my house" I said

"Oh come on we will dress up all nice and have dinner out in the back porch and make a fire it will be nice" she said.

"Ok you talked me into it" I smiled at her.

I still watched her finishing getting ready. Watched her put these shiny diamond ear rings in her ears.

"You like them?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty" I said.

"Tommy gave them to me as a " Iam sorry" gift" she said.

" Iam sorry gift?" I asked

"Yeah he got shit faced last weekend at Bucks and tried to pick a fight with me and I ended up leaving his ass there" she said

"Oh I wish my ears were pierced" I said.

"Really they are not?" she said looking at my ears.

"Nope"

My dad had this rule I couldn't get them done until I was 16 and well my ended up passing away right before my 16th birthday so I never got them done and let alone didn't even think about it until now.

"Why don't you do it" she asked

" I cant leave the house" I said

"Do it here, I know how I did mine" she said.

"Really?" I said.

"yeah you use a needle and push it thru and then replace it with the ear ring" she said.

"Doesn't sound to bad" I said.

"Its really not just need a needle and ice cube"

"Ice cube?" I asked

"Yeah it numbs your ear lobe before the needle goes in"

"Oh"

"We going to do it?" she asked.

"Umm sure why the hell not"

"What do you think Dally's going to say" she asked

" I don't know hopefully don't get strangled" I laughed.

"Ok stay here, actually go lay down on your bed it would be easier" she said.

I went and laid on my bed not really knowing what to expect but I trust her.

She came back in with a bowl of ice cubed, a needle, a lighter and a pair of ear rings.

"Ready" she asked

"Yeah" I said.

"Ok first iam going to make the spot on your ears with a pen to make sure they are even" she said

"Ok"  
she did that looked at them both

"looks even to me" she said.

"Now I want you to hold the ice cube behind your ear lobe for a few minutes" while I did that she took the lighter and burned the needle with it.

"Ready"

I just nodded my head.

"Ok here it goes"

I dropped what was left of the ice cube and literally closed my eyes as I saw the needle coming towards my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed

The needle was in my ear. She pushed it thru all the way and guided the ear ring in after it.

"One down" she said

I put the ice cube up against the other ear and closed my eyes again as she pushed it thru.

I couldn't help but to scream again.

"AHHHHHH"

She did too "AHHHHHH"

Both of us were screaming really loud.

Until I heard footsteps running into our room,

"What the hell, whats wrong?" to Dally yelled running into the room.

He asked that as Angela was pushing the other ear ring in.

"What are you two doing?" he asked

I guess that's a site to see hearing us both scream then running into Angela kind of straddling over me.

Angela and I just looked at each other and laughed.

"She pierced my ears" I said

"Are you out of your mind" Dally yelled.

"What?" I said

"That's dangerous" he said.

"I did my own" Angela said

"That explains a lot" Dally smarted off to her.

"Hey" she said

"Candy that's fucking dangerous" he yelled at me again.

"No its not Dally" I yelled back

"You are both crazy and stupid" Dally said

"Really Dally stupid" I yelled back.

"Yes" he said it againg

"Its my body I will do what I want to it" I said

"Not when you are carrying my baby your not" He said

"Exactly she's carrying it" Angela butted in.

"Stay out of it Angela" Dally yelled at her.

"Don't tell her what to do" I yelled at him.

"It was my idea shes a good friend and helped me do it" I kept yelling.

"And its still fucking stupid" he yelled

"Darry wouldn't of cared" I said

"Darry isn't your baby's father, your fiancée" he said

"He is my legal guardian until I say I do" I said.

" I don't want to talk about it any more. Get over it Dally. I did it. Its my body. And I choose to do it. I did it for a reason and maybe if you wouldn't of thrown a fit you would of known why I did it"

I got up and walked out of the room.

"Come on Angela" I yelled back. She followed me.

We went out to the back porch and sat down.

"Why do men act that way" I said.

"They think they can control us" she said.

"I mean he didn't even ask why just threw a damn fit like a child" I said.

"Why did you want to any way" she asked.

"My mom and I were supposed to do it on my 16th birthday and well you know that didn't happen" I said

"Yeah I am sorry Candy" she said

"Its ok of all the people I figured Dally would understand. I mean Darry would of understood he knew that me and mom had this planned for a long time. He would of actually been proud of me for actually finally getting it done. I know it doesn't seem like much but it was a big deal to me" I said.

"I know.I am glad you picked me to experience it with you" she said hugging me

"Me too. Your like the sister I never had" I said

"yeah same here we both have too many brothers"

We both laughed.

I heard the back door open

" Can I talk to you Candy?" it was Dally.

"Yeah" I said not even turning around.

" I will meet you inside I will go ahead and call Tommy if you still want to do it tonight?" Angela asked.

"Of Course" I said.

As Angela went in and Dally came out. He sat down next to me on the step.

" I know why you did it Darry told me" He said.

"Oh hes home now"

"Yeah, I didn't know I am sorry" he said.

"Yeah well you assumed and called me stupid for it. And picked a fight about it." I said.

"It really hurt me, I actually thought you would understand"

" I am really sorry" He said " its just putting holes in your body kind of scared me"

"Well all girls do it" I laughed

"I know just didn't think that's all" he said

"No you didn't Dally" I said

"Well let me see them" He looked at me and brushed my hair back behind my ears.

"Not so bad" He said.

"So we good" Dally asked

"Yeah Always" I said as he kissed me

"So whats happening tonight" He asked

"Date night with Angela and Tommy" I said

"Umm your not leaving the house" he said.

"No they are coming over here babe" I laughed

"Oh I see"

"If that's ok?" I asked

"Sure Doll"

The date night was kind of fun. After dinner we all just sat around a fire outside that Dally had built.

"So what are you doing to name your baby" Angela Asked

"Not sure to be honest havent really thought about it" I said.

"Just don't do a Dallas Junior" she laughed

"No" I said shaking my head.

"You can do Dally if it's a girl too" Tommy said "Or Dolly"

"Yeah that's still a no" I said.

Dally and I havent really thought about baby names and we probably should.

"You only need to pick a boys name anyway" he said.

"Its going to be a girl" Angela said "I know it"

"Why don't everyone listen to me it's a boy!" Dally got a little excited.

"Just you wait Iam going to prove all of you wrong" He shouted

"If you say so babe" I laughed

"You think it's a girl too don't you?" He asked

"Maybe" I grinned

"Gee thanks babe" He said sitting back down in the chair.

The night was really peaceful and enjoyed the good company of my friends and my love. It couldn't of been a better relaxing night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

I had 3 more days left of this bed rest thing. I felt perfectly fine to the point one morning I tried to sneak out to go to school. Yes I was desperate enough to go to school. I had called Angela the night before she was going to ditch 1st period and walk with me. I had planned on leaving when Dally went to work.

I was eating my daily 3 bowls of cereal, it has gotten to the point Dally or Darry had to buy cereal every couple days now.

"what are you going to do today" He asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh Angela is going to skip today and come over and hang out with me" Covering my ass in case she walked in the door before he left.

"Candy!" he glared at me.

"What?" I said finished my cereal

"You know I don't trust that girl" He said.

"Well you need to start Dally, she's going to be the God mother to our child" I said. Even though I havent asked her yet I am sure she would love to.

He just rolled his eyes.

"You better not leave" he said.

"What if I do?"

"Candy don't make me call Darry" he said

"Like I am scared of Darry" I said.

" I am serious candy don't leave" he said.

"I will if I want to" I said standing up.

"You don't have to yell" I said.

"Maybe I just want to go to school. Get out of this house. You have no idea how much it sucks starrring at the walls all day being myself. I hate it!" I said

He just stood there and starred at me.

"Is that all you want is to go to school?" He asked.

"Maybe just to get out of the house at least: I said.

"Ok doll if you leave just call the DX and tell me where you are going so I wont worry as much" He said hugging me

"Thank you babe that's all I ask" I said

"If you go to school tell me I will come get you at 3" He smiled

"OK babe" I said

" I really got to go now, I love you" He said kissing

"I love you" I said as he shut the front door.

It was about 5 minutes later that Angela finally made it over.

"So are we actually going to school or was that a cover" she said.

"It doesn't matter, Dally gave in and I can leave now" I laughed

"Damn Curtis" she said.

"What"

"He gives into you too easily" she said laughing.

"So you want to go to the Dingo and get something to eat I am starving" she asked.

"Yeah sure, let me call Dally at least and tell him where I am going" I said.

I picked up the phone and called the number.

"DX" Soda answered

"Hey let me talk to Dally" I said

"Yeah hold on"

"Hello" Dally got on the phone

"Hey Babe" I said

"Hey Doll"

"Angela and I are walking down to the Dingo,, want me to bring you something for lunch?" I asked

"If you want to babe"

"Ok yeah we will stop by in a little while" I said

"Ok doll be careful" he said

" I will I love you"

"I Love you Doll"

We hung up.

" I guess this is better than being at school" Angela said while we were ordering the food. I decided to get Soda and Steve a burger too.

"Yeah "I said.

"So when are you guys going to get married?" she asked

"Valentines Day" I said.

" I still cant believe Dallas Winston is going to be a father" she said

" I still cant believe I am going to be a mother" I said

"Me either I figured I would be the one to have a baby first" she said

"Well yeah you are a little more of a slut than I am" I laughed

"Hey..well you got a point" She agreed.

"How about you be the God mother" I asked her.

"Really?" she said. Shocked.

"Yeah you are my sister from another mother" I said

" I would love to thanks" saying very excited.

" I guess we better get Dally his lunch before he comes looking for me because I havent showed up yet" I laughed.

We walked over to the DX. Where I could see Soda hanging out from underneath a car. Steve was standing on the front of the building flirting with two girls.

"Typical" I said pointing at Steve.

"Oh yeah Steve is a major player everyone knows it but the girls still want him. I don't get it" Angela said.

Walking up I couldn't see Dally.

"Where's Dally?" I asked Steve

"Office I think" He said.

"Here's lunch" I put it on the front table.

I walked up to the office door and just opened it.

"Hey Dallllly" my voice went from happy to upset and shocked.

Dally was sitting in the office chair with Sylvia standing over him kissing him. Dally jumped up and pushed her away.

"Doll its not what you think" He said.

"What you are kissing her Dallas" I yelled at him.

I just stood there as he tried to touch me. I pushed him back pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at all. I turned around and started crying and walking away.

I could hear him yelling at her.

" Are you fucking stupid, Don't you get that I don't want you. I love her and now I have to go get her back"

He came running after me.

I ran up to Soda and just hugged him.

"What's wrong sis" he asked

"Ask that Asshole" I said.

"What the hell did you do" Soda yelled at Dally.

" I didn't do anything. I thought she was you. I was in the office trying to take a nap in the chair and I felt two hands go over my eyes, I was spun around in the chair and kissed. I thought she was you doll I swear" he started tearing up.

"So who kissed you" Soda asked him

"Sylvia" he sighed

"And you kissed her are you fucking stupid" He yelled at Dally.

" I swear on my life I thought she was you because I knew you were coming by, you have got to believe me" he begged

"Do you think he is telling the truth" Soda whispered in my ear.

Still hugging me.

I just shrugged. I could see Sylvia come out of the office with her head hanging down.

"You need to fucking tell her, I am about to lose my family because of you" Dally yelled at her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I kissed him, I came in there and tried to kiss him you just walked in at the wrong time and ruined it" she said rolling her eyes and walking away.

Dally walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Doll please believe me" He got on the ground on his knees in front of me.

" I love you Candy I wouldn't do anything to fuck up our relationship, or our family ( as he put his hands on my stomach)

"Our family baby" he said again putting his arms around my waist and his head on my stomach. And just started crying.

I felt Soda's hand on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear.

"He's telling the truth look at him, I have never seen him this way before, go in the office and talk to him"

I just nodded.

"Dally" I said

He looked up at me.

"Get up sweetie come on" I said.

Dally stood up and just hugged me.

"I love you Candy please don't leave me" I could feel like shaking while he was hugging me.

"Come on lets go in here" I said.

We walked into the office and I shut the door behind us.

"Do you believe me?" He asked still crying

"Yes" I shook my head.

" Iam really sorry I don't even know the words to say to make it up to you" He said.

" Can I kiss you" He asked

"After you wash your mouth out" I smiled

"You got it" He said.

And he did just that. He went into the bathroom that was in the office and literally washed his mouth out. There was actually some mouth wash in there and he used it. I couldn't help but to laugh a little as he did it. I was only joking.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked coming out of the bathroom

I just smile and nodded.

He came up to me put his hand up to my face and pulled me into him. Kissing me very deeply and passionately. It was one long passionate kiss that lasted forever. He just held me close to him after we kissed. I could hear his heart beat slowing down and him smelling like car oil from being at work.

"You still want to marry me?" he asked.

I just whispered in his ear "Yes"

"Then your going to need this back" he leaned back and took the ring out of his pocket. He placed it on my finger and kissed my hand.

" I am surprised you found it" I said.

"Yeah it kind of hit me in the face" He smiled

I just smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you Candy"  
"I love you Dally"

"Can we go home?" He asked

"Yes" I said.

We walked out of the office and Soda came up and hugged me.

"Everything ok" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"Good" Soda said kissing me on the forehead.

"Breathe Dally she didn't leave your ass" Soda said eating some of his burger.

Dally just smiled and pulled me close to him.

"So you want me to kill her I will" Angela said.

" I don't see nothing" I said

She just winked at me.

"You guys going home?" Steve asked

"Yeah" Dally said.

"You still got 2 more hours buddy" Steve said.

Dally turned his arm around and shot him the finger.

"Go screw yourself" Dally yelled.

As we walked out of the DX.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Dally and I walked home holding each other closely.

"How much do you love me" I asked

"More than words can describe" he said

"That's a lot"

"Yeah its a lot sweetie" he said smiling

I just looked up and smiled at him.

"Why do you ask?" He asked

"Just curious"

"You should know how much I love you" He said.

"I know I just like hearing it" I laughed.

He just laughed and pulled me closer into him.

" I am really sorry babe" He said.

"Its ok its not your fault"

"Yeah But I don't want her interfering with us" he said.

"I know but apparently you are her love muffin" I laughed.

"Gag!, I never knew true love until I met you. Your perfect. Shit I never thought I would see myself settling down, getting married, let alone having a baby either. But when you find the right person you know" he said.

"That is true babe" I said

"Just means no one was good enough until I came along" I laughed

"I mean look at me I am pretty Hot!"

"Conceded much?" He said.

"Compared to your ex's yeah" I snapped

"Look whose talking look at yours" he said.

"How do you know who I dated?" I asked

"I just do" he smiled

"Did you spy on me or something?"

"Candy you forget I have had a crush on you since I was 15"

"Sooooo you were pretty much jealous then?" I smirked.

"Great I had a stalker" I laughed

"Not a stalker just a crusher get it right" He laughed

"But it took me a few years but I finally got you" He said kissing me.

"Yup Yup" I said

As we walked into the front door it was like rapid make up sex time. No one was home yet and dally just picked me up and guided me to the couch. Kissing me all over trying to pull my clothes off as fast as he could. As I was doing the same to him. Feeling his hot body pressed up against mine as I was sitting on the edge of the couch and him in between me.

"Bedroom, Just in case" I said.

I picked up our clothes and walked to the bedroom. Dally shut the door and locked it behind us. Coming up to me and kissing me roughly. Kind of pulling my hair back a little. I threw the clothes down on the floor and started walked backwards to the bed while he was still kissing me. I laid down and he just slide his way in between my legs. Pushing me backwards as I laid down. He slid me up a little bit grabbed my legs and lifted them up over his shoulders. And just pushed himself inside of me. Thrusting hard has his greased slick back hair started to fall into his eyes.

"Roll over" he said after about 5 minutes of this position.

I rolled up and got on my hands and knees as he grabbed my hips and pushed himself back inside of me. We have never done this position before and do got to say it did feel really good but I could feel him inside of me deeper than before. It hurt but at the same time I loved it. As he kept going faster and harder. Making the while bed shake and bang into the wall.

"Oh my god Dally" I screamed out. I could him moaning louder and louder as he started going faster. Then moaning really loud as I knew he had finished. He leaned down and started kissing my back. While still being inside of me. Feeling him breathing heavily on my back while still kissing me.

"You ok doll?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said out of breathe.

He got up and I flipped back around.

"What made you want to try it that way" I asked

"Never done it before just thought we could try it" he said.

"Oh"

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah just fore warn me next time" I laughed.

He just said "Ok" as we both started to put our clothes back on.

I looked out the window there was a massive huge grey clouds rolling in pretty fast. You could hear the wind start to pick up.

"Looks like rain" I said.

"Yeah" he said looking out the window too.

"I am going to sleep good tonight" I said.

"What are you talking about you sleep good every night miss bed hog" He said laughing

"Not always" I said.

"Sure do act like it dear"

"Oh Dally" I said hugging him

"Yessssss" he said.

" I love you"

"I love you doll"

As we both stood there looking outside. Hearing the thunder start and the rain just start falling really hard.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

I do not own any of the characters except for Candy.

The fight with Sylvia at the DX pretty much ended things for the time being. It didn't take long her to start being all over someone else. The guys only dated her because she was easy in bed. We finally had no more snow but it was still cold outside. I have gotten to the point I couldn't even wear my sweat pants any more. And I really needed new clothes.

"Dally" I yelled walking into the living room. Him and Two were on the couch watching TV.

"Yes Sweetie….why arent you wearing any clothes?" He asked looked up at me.

I was standing there in a sports bra and a pair of boxers.

"To prove a point that none of my clothes fit any more!" I said. I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"I think that's a hint to buy her clothes" Two said.

"Do you want to go shopping honey?" Dally asked.

"Ugh Yes Please" I said.

"So what are you going to wear to the store you are not going out like that" He said.

"I guess I will put on my sweat pants and a shirt that makes my belly stick out" I said

"You can wear my jacket" Two yelled

"Thank you Two" I yelled going back into our bedroom.

"Are you ready?" I came back out into the living room

"You coming Two" I asked.

"Nope" He said.

"Pussy" Dally said.

"I don't do shopping" He said.

"Only for food right" Dally said

"Yup" Two said turning his head back to the TV.

"We are going to have to walk" Dally said.

" I don't care" I said.

"Alright then lets go" He said.

We went to this second hand store because I wasn't going to be wearing these clothes just for a few months. I ended up getting 2 pair of jeans, 4 shirts, and a jacket.

"Thank you babe" I said to him walking home.

"No problem" He said

"So whats for dinner I am starving" I said

"Your always hungry" He laughed

" I wonder why" I looked down

"Just a growing boy" He said.

"Or Girl" I said.

"Just take my word" He said.

"We will see babe" I said back to him

It felt really nice being in clothes that actually fit for once. Especially going to school and being all comfortable. Even thought I wasn't suppose to go yet. Dally and Darry finally let me go to school today. Dally was walking me to school as always and I just started nodding off, and I almost actually ran into a light post.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"You guess"

"Yeah just not my day" I said.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

And just as he asked that I turned to a pile of bushed and started throwing up in them. Dally just stood behind me and rubbed my back. I could hear people start to walk by and Dally yelled at them "What she's pregnant"

I finished throwing up and turned around to dally.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

I just nodded as he put his arm around me and kissed me.

I ended up throwing up three more times on the way home. Dally walked me to our bed and I climbed in.

"I figured the sickness would be over by now" I said.

"I know, I am not going to go to work today I am going to call in and take care of you" he said pulling the blanket over me.

I heard him call in and go into the kitchen. He is going to make me eat something I just know it. There is no way my stomach could handle anything right now.

"Here babe" he came in with a glass of water and dropped 2 tablets in them.

"It will help"

"Thanks babe" as I started drinking it.

" I will be right back doll just lay down and try to rest"

"Ok" I said.

I heard him go back into the kitchen and start washing the dishes from breakfast. About 20 minutes had past and he came back into the room.

"Umm Doll you ate breakfast today right?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I said

"What did you have?"

" 2 bowls of cereal" I said

" I think I know why you are sick"

"Why?" I asked.

"You're the only one who hate cereal and I was just about to fix me a bowl when I took the milk carton out of the fridge and read the date it expired"

"EWWWWW" I said. As I started to get nausea again and just jumped and bolted to the bathroom. Barely making it there.

"I am going to call your doctor I don't know if its good you ate that being pregnant" He said.

I just nodded my head while having it in the toilet.

I heard Dally talking on the phone.

"Hi my name is Dallas Winston, I am the father to Candy Curtis's baby, and I need to speak to someone. She ate some two bowls of cereal this morning that ended up having expired milk in it. And now shes throwing up all over the place. I am not sure about her being pregnant if its good she ate that" he said.

"Ok I will hold" He said.

He held for a few minutes.

"Ok thanks a lot" He said hanging up the phone.

I heard him walk down the hall way to the bathroom.

"The nurse said just let it run its course and its good that you are getting it out of your system" he said.

"Ok, I think I am done for now" I said getting up off the bathroom floor.

Dally helped me and walked me back to our bed.

"Lay down with me" I said softly to him

"Of course baby" he said laying down next to me as I put my head on his chest and he rubbed my back.

I didn't throw up the rest of the day but I still felt like shit.

Dally laid in bed with me all day and night. He is truly going to be a great husband.

He didn't even ask if I wanted to go to school the next morning when he alarm went off at 7 he reached over and turned it off and told me to go back to sleep. I love this man.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23.

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Dally's birthday was today, it was Saturday evening and my brothers had planned a little get together at the house for him but I still didn't know what to get him yet. Besides the obvious of doing it. I just laughed to myself. I just didn't know how Dally was going to take turning another year older. I don't think he would be too upset about.

"Will you still love when I am old" Dally said coming out of the shower.

"Of course" I said

"You got along way to go before you get old dear" I said laughing.

He just shook his head at me and laughed.

"At least you will always be older than me" I joked.

"Funny" he said getting dressed.

"I know your brothers got something planned tonight" He said.

"Yeah and" I said.

"I would just be happy with only us spending the day together you know I don't celebrate birthdays" he said.

"Oh just let them do it, its only a few guys coming over" I said.

"That's still more than I want" He said.

"It will be ok babe I promise"

"If you say so" He said sighing.

"Is Angela coming?" he asked

"Yeah she is actually coming over in a little bit me and her are going to the mall" I said.

"To do what" he asked.

"it's a surprise" I said smiling

"Remember the last time you two went to the mall" he said glaring at me.

"Yeah and?" I smarted off.

"Anyone going with you?" he asked

"Nope" I said. "Just us two"

"Candy" he kind of yelled.

"What!?, Calm down" I said.

"Ok if you think you know what your doing" He said.

"I do I am a big girl" I laughed

"So I have to stay here" He said.

"Yup"

"Figures I know why you are going you don't have to get me any thing" He said.

"But I want to so get over it" I said.

"I hate birthdays Id rather not celebrate them" He said.

"You need to start babe" I laughed

Dally ended up not throwing a big fit about us going to the mall by our self. Which was actually surprising. Angela had her brothers car, so when she got to the house all she did was honk when she got into the driveway.

"She is here babe" I said to Dally walking to the front door.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked

"I don't know hour or so" I said.

"Ok be careful if you are not back within 2 hours I will come get you" He laughed

"I will and ok babe" I smiled

"I love you" He said.

"I love you" I said to him blowing him a kiss as I went out the front door.

"Wow no Dally patrol today" she said as I got into the car.

"I know shocking" I said.

"So what are you going to get the old man for his birthday?" she asked.

"That I have no clue" I said.

Walking around the mall I didn't see anything that caught my eye.

"Why don't you get him that" she pointed at a pocket watch that in a display case.

"I don't know if he would even wear it" I said.

"Hmm what about a necklace with a charm on it?" she suggested

Looking at the charms I didn't see anything that just screamed out Dally.

"Does he have a wedding ring yet?" she asked.

'No" I said.

"Get him a ring from you and have something engraved on it" she said.

"That is actually a good idea" I said.

I picked out this gold band ring. It was simple but reminded me of Dally. He hated flashy things and was a simple guy.

"What would you like engraved on it?" the guy at the store asked.

"Always Yours" I said.

"Ok give me about 20 minutes" He said.

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked Angela

"if he doesn't I will marry you" she laughed.

The guy came back and wrapped it up in this black box with a red bow on the top.

"Here you go" He said handing me the box.

"Thank You I appreciate it" I said

We were gone an house and 45 minutes. Hopefully Dally hadn't come looking for me yet.

"Here hide this in your purse Dally might search me" I said laughing to Angela as we were getting out of the car.

Walking in the door Dally was sitting on the couch looked like he had been a nervous wreck.

"See back in one piece: I said giggling

"Not funny" he said jumping up

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hugged me

"Just gone too long I guess" he said.

"Bull shit Dally" I said.

"The Soc they are out of control" he said.

'What Happened?….wait never mind I don't want to know" I said.

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway" he said.

"Lets not worry about it and enjoy the night babe" I said.

"Ok Doll" he smiled at me.

Darry ended up buying hotdogs and hamburgers for the grill for dinner. And we all just sat around the living room. Two, Johnny, Tim, Curly, Angela and Tommy all came over. Along with my brothers.

"So are we going to drink tonight?" Tim asked Dally

"You guys can I am not" Dally said.

"Why Not?" he asked Dally

"Just don't want to" he said.

"Wow Dallas Winston turning down a beer" he laughed

"Yep I am actually going to be sober this birthday" Dally said looking over at me.

"I don't care if you drink babe" I said.

"See listen to her" Tim handed Dally a beer

"Just one" Dally said.

The night was very relaxing. Dally didn't even finish the beer Tim gave him. I actually saw him pour it down the kitchen sink later on that night.

"Want to go to our room?" Dally asked me

"Sure" I said.

"You guys going to be its only 11" Tim said.

"No she is going to give him his birthday present" Curly laughed

"Shut up" I yelled at him as Dally took my hand and we walked into our room.

"I still don't like birthdays" He said as he was stripping down to his boxers.

"I am sorry babe but why" I asked

"Just don't" He said.

I knew Dally had a rough childhood and I am sure he had a lot of bad memories that he didn't want to tell me. Or even relive. And I wasn't going to pressure him about telling me.

"Come here Baby" as he walked over and I just hugged him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him "You seemed really distant tonight"

"Yeah everything is good babe" He said.

I knew something had happened today while we were at the mall but he wouldn't tell me. No one even told Angela.

"Here sit down I will give you your birthday present" I said.

"Ok" He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I ended up getting the box from Angela and putting it in my dresser drawer.

"Happy Birthday Baby" I said handing it to him.

"You really didn't have to" he said.

"But I did" I said.

Dally opened the box and just looked up at me.

"Well since you gave me a ring it is only fair that you get one too before we get married" I said.

"True I love it thank you doll" he said as he put the ring on his finger.

"Can I just hold you tonight" he asked with these sad puppy dog eyes.

"Of course babe" I smiled at him

I got into my pajamas and laid in bed with him. Facing him just letting him hold me. He held me tighter than he usually did. That is how I knew something was bothering him and that something did happen today. And it really upset him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Dally's birthday was today, it was Saturday evening and my brothers had planned a little get together at the house for him but I still didn't know what to get him yet. Besides the obvious of doing it. I just laughed to myself. I just didn't know how Dally was going to take turning another year older. I don't think he would be too upset about.

"Will you still love when I am old" Dally said coming out of the shower.

"Of course" I said

"You got along way to go before you get old dear" I said laughing.

He just shook his head at me and laughed.

"At least you will always be older than me" I joked.

"Funny" he said getting dressed.

"I know your brothers got something planned tonight" He said.

"Yeah and" I said.

"I would just be happy with only us spending the day together you know I don't celebrate birthdays" he said.

"Oh just let them do it, its only a few guys coming over" I said.

"That's still more than I want" He said.

"It will be ok babe I promise"

"If you say so" He said sighing.

"Is Angela coming?" he asked

"Yeah she is actually coming over in a little bit me and her are going to the mall" I said.

"To do what" he asked.

"it's a surprise" I said smiling

"Remember the last time you two went to the mall" he said glaring at me.

"Yeah and?" I smarted off.

"Anyone going with you?" he asked

"Nope" I said. "Just us two"

"Candy" he kind of yelled.

"What!?, Calm down" I said.

"Ok if you think you know what your doing" He said.

"I do I am a big girl" I laughed

"So I have to stay here" He said.

"Yup"

"Figures I know why you are going you don't have to get me any thing" He said.

"But I want to so get over it" I said.

"I hate birthdays Id rather not celebrate them" He said.

"You need to start babe" I laughed

Dally ended up not throwing a big fit about us going to the mall by our self. Which was actually surprising. Angela had her brothers car, so when she got to the house all she did was honk when she got into the driveway.

"She is here babe" I said to Dally walking to the front door.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked

"I don't know hour or so" I said.

"Ok be careful if you are not back within 2 hours I will come get you" He laughed

"I will and ok babe" I smiled

"I love you" He said.

"I love you" I said to him blowing him a kiss as I went out the front door.

"Wow no Dally patrol today" she said as I got into the car.

"I know shocking" I said.

"So what are you going to get the old man for his birthday?" she asked.

"That I have no clue" I said.

Walking around the mall I didn't see anything that caught my eye.

"Why don't you get him that" she pointed at a pocket watch that in a display case.

"I don't know if he would even wear it" I said.

"Hmm what about a necklace with a charm on it?" she suggested

Looking at the charms I didn't see anything that just screamed out Dally.

"Does he have a wedding ring yet?" she asked.

'No" I said.

"Get him a ring from you and have something engraved on it" she said.

"That is actually a good idea" I said.

I picked out this gold band ring. It was simple but reminded me of Dally. He hated flashy things and was a simple guy.

"What would you like engraved on it?" the guy at the store asked.

"Always Yours" I said.

"Ok give me about 20 minutes" He said.

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked Angela

"if he doesn't I will marry you" she laughed.

The guy came back and wrapped it up in this black box with a red bow on the top.

"Here you go" He said handing me the box.

"Thank You I appreciate it" I said

We were gone an house and 45 minutes. Hopefully Dally hadn't come looking for me yet.

"Here hide this in your purse Dally might search me" I said laughing to Angela as we were getting out of the car.

Walking in the door Dally was sitting on the couch looked like he had been a nervous wreck.

"See back in one piece: I said giggling

"Not funny" he said jumping up

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hugged me

"Just gone too long I guess" he said.

"Bull shit Dally" I said.

"The Soc they are out of control" he said.

'What Happened?….wait never mind I don't want to know" I said.

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway" he said.

"Lets not worry about it and enjoy the night babe" I said.

"Ok Doll" he smiled at me.

Darry ended up buying hotdogs and hamburgers for the grill for dinner. And we all just sat around the living room. Two, Johnny, Tim, Curly, Angela and Tommy all came over. Along with my brothers.

"So are we going to drink tonight?" Tim asked Dally

"You guys can I am not" Dally said.

"Why Not?" he asked Dally

"Just don't want to" he said.

"Wow Dallas Winston turning down a beer" he laughed

"Yep I am actually going to be sober this birthday" Dally said looking over at me.

"I don't care if you drink babe" I said.

"See listen to her" Tim handed Dally a beer

"Just one" Dally said.

The night was very relaxing. Dally didn't even finish the beer Tim gave him. I actually saw him pour it down the kitchen sink later on that night.

"Want to go to our room?" Dally asked me

"Sure" I said.

"You guys going to be its only 11" Tim said.

"No she is going to give him his birthday present" Curly laughed

"Shut up" I yelled at him as Dally took my hand and we walked into our room.

"I still don't like birthdays" He said as he was stripping down to his boxers.

"I am sorry babe but why" I asked

"Just don't" He said.

I knew Dally had a rough childhood and I am sure he had a lot of bad memories that he didn't want to tell me. Or even relive. And I wasn't going to pressure him about telling me.

"Come here Baby" as he walked over and I just hugged him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him "You seemed really distant tonight"

"Yeah everything is good babe" He said.

I knew something had happened today while we were at the mall but he wouldn't tell me. No one even told Angela.

"Here sit down I will give you your birthday present" I said.

"Ok" He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I ended up getting the box from Angela and putting it in my dresser drawer.

"Happy Birthday Baby" I said handing it to him.

"You really didn't have to" he said.

"But I did" I said.

Dally opened the box and just looked up at me.

"Well since you gave me a ring it is only fair that you get one too before we get married" I said.

"True I love it thank you doll" he said as he put the ring on his finger.

"Can I just hold you tonight" he asked with these sad puppy dog eyes.

"Of course babe" I smiled at him

I got into my pajamas and laid in bed with him. Facing him just letting him hold me. He held me tighter than he usually did. That is how I knew something was bothering him and that something did happen today. And it really upset him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

It had come to find out when we were at the mall a few Soc had stopped by the house threatening to look for Dally. No one told them he was there. Dally refused to fight any more unless he really had to. But today was about to change that.

We had woken up and it was the day after Dally's birthday and he was still a little grouchy that he had turned another year older. Everyone was sitting on the front porch just enjoying the day. Angela and Tommy had stopped by.

"Hey you want to ride up to the Dingo with me to get a milkshake?" she asked me

"Sure" I stood up

"You want one babe" I asked Dally

"Yeah Vanilla" He said.

"That's plain and simple" I said.

"Well I am a simple kind of guy" he laughed and handing me a few dollars.

Angela and I drove up there and wasn't even gone but 15 minutes, we came around the block and saw cop cars in our drive way.

"Holy Shit" I said driving up. We saw Two, Steve and Dally all standing in the front yard in hand cuffs.

I jumped out of the car and ran over there.

"What happened?" I asked Dally

" I am sorry Doll" He said as they put all of them in the back of the car.

"Darry what the fuck happened?" I turned to Darry.

"A couple of Soc dropped by and they said the wrong thing to Dally and he fucking snapped" he said.

"What did they say" I asked

"Talking about the baby I am not going to repeat it" He said.

"Why are they going to jail" I asked

"Neighbors called the cops they arrested everyone that was fighting they are going to spend a couple days in jail to cool off" He said.

"That's bull shit" I said

"I know Candy" he said hugging me.

I couldn't help but to cry.

That night was miserable. I actually stayed awake the whole night starring at the walls. Kept rubbing my belly. I wondered when they would let him go, if he was ok, what he was thinking about. I really tried to fall asleep but I couldn't every time I looked at the clock another hour had passed. Next thing I knew it was 7 am and my alarm clock was going off to go to school. Did want to get up but I knew I had to. I have already missed too many days.

"Candy" I heard Pony said from the hallway

"Yeah"

"Are you going today?" he asked

"Yeah I guess I better" I said sitting up.

"You look tired sis" Soda said as we were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Did you sleep any?" Pony asked.

"No" I said looking down at my bowl of cereal.

"You need to at least eat" Soda said.

"I cant" I said sadly.

"For the baby you got to" He said.

I forced myself to eat it just to make my brothers happy.

Pony walked me to school where Angela was there waiting.

"You ok today girl" she asked.

"No" I said.

"It will be ok" she said hugging me

School was terrible. I just sat in each class like a zombie. Not doing any of the work just watching the minutes go by til the next class. It was lunch time and Pony and Johnny sat outside with me and Angela.

"Are you going to eat?" Pony said to me

"Probably not" I said.

"You have to Candy, you got to think of your kiddo you know damn well Dally would kick your ass for not eating" Angela said.

"And he would kick ours for not making you" Johnny said.

"Here eat" Pony pushed his lunch tray over in front of me. I actually did eat it and come to realize I was hungry. But they did have a point if I wouldn't of eaten Dally would of ring my neck.

"When are they getting out?" Angela asked.

"Don't know" I shrugged.

"Darry said when they got arrested be a couple of days" Pony said.

"Damn and it wasn't even their fault" Johnny said.

"Yeah I know" I said.

"I hate the cops in this shit hole town they always go after us and not the fucking Soc first" Johnny kept going on.

"Its fucking bullshit" Angela said.

"What even set Dally off?" she asked.

"I don't know Darry wouldn't tell me" I said.

"Must have been something really fucking bad" she said.

"Yeah it was" Pony said accidentally.

"Wait! What you know" I questioned him

"Yeah" he said.

"Tell me" I demanded

"I told Dally I wouldn't he said he would explain it when he got back" he said standing up.

"Are you fucking serious Pony Boy" I said

"Yeah sorry Candy, but I am more scared of Dally than you" He laughed

"You are such an ass" I said.

He just shrugged "Sorry" as the bell rang to go back inside.

I wondered all day what would of set Dally off to the point that landed him in jail. Having a baby on the way made him a different person he wouldn't go back to his old ways. It must have been pretty bad.

The day finally fucking ended and I could actually go home and lay in bed. At least be able to cuddle with Dally's pillow. It smelt just like him,

Pony met me by my locket to walk me home.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"You still mad at me?" he asked.

"Nah I just want him home" I said.

"I know sis" he said wrapping his arm around me.

We walked out the back door that led out to the back parking lot. This is the way I came out from school everyday because Dally would be waiting for me. As soon as he would see me he would smile really big flick his cig and start walking towards me. Being away from me even just to go to school I think literally killed him. It was like a piece of him was gone until he hugged me and it became whole again. The sun hit my eyes making me squint because it was so bright. I didn't want to look across the parking lot because I knew would be disappointed. I just turned my head down and walked the other direction.

"Baby Doll" I heard someone yelling. I looked up to see this guy running across the parking lot trying to get thru the crowd of people. Still glaring from the bright sun I had to look twice.

"Oh my god" I said.

Dropping my backpack and just running towards him. I really didn't think my pregnant ass could run that fast but it did. I started tearing up as I was running towards him, seeing his arms open as I ran into them. Feeling him wrap himself around me as I cried into his shirt.

" I am so sorry baby I am so sorry" He kept saying over and over.

Feeling his body squeezing me tighter as I ran my hands up his back making sure that it was him. And still crying at the same time. Hearing his heart beating faster and breathing heavier. Listening to his voice really reassuring me that it was Dally.

"Say something sweetie" he said.

"I have to pee" I giggled.

He just busted out laughing.

"Out of everything to say you say that" he said.

"Yeah I guess the tight squeeze did it" I said.

"Oh I love you Doll" He said kissing me

"I love you Dally"

He walked me back up to the building so I could go inside to go to the bathroom. Before I went inside I turned around and he was picking up my back pack. I couldn't help but to smile at him. He was back.

I came back out he was leaning against the railing of the steps that led into the building.

"Ready Love?" he said

"Yes" I said hugging him again.

Dally walked me home like he did everyday. Holding my hand and holding me close to him. It was like we were whole again. Life couldn't get much better than this. I truly couldn't stop smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

"I missed you two" he said holding me close as we were walking.

"We missed you more" I said.

"Not possible" he said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked

He sighed

"Well those same fuckers came back to the house I was sitting outside with everyone and they started talking shit about you, me the baby, I didn't want to fight I promise doll but they said something that set me over the edge and I just snapped and I remember running towards him and beating the shit out of him" He said.

"What did they say?" I asked

"He called our baby a greasy bastard and that I should of killed the baby so it wouldn't see the light of day"

"Oh" I said.

"And the next thing I knew I was in handcuffs and all I could think about was how I disappointed you" he said.

"You didn't I am proud of you" I said

"Really proud?" he questioned me

"Yes you stood up for me, the baby, us and that makes me proud baby" I said.

"Thanks Doll" He said

"Just don't go to jail again last night was miserable" I laughed.

"I know it was for me too babe" He said kissing me.

"Yeah it sucked major ass" I laughed.

When we got home Two, Steve, Soda were already there.

"I see you found your lover boy" Soda joked.

"Yeah" I just smiled.

"Good maybe now we don't have to force you to eat" Pony said.

"Do what?!" Dally said.

"They didn't force me" I said.

"No we just made her" Soda said.

"Candy Curtis" Dally said.

"What?" I said.

"You know better" Dally said.

"I had a good fucking reason" I said.

Dally just sighed and just said "Don't do it again"

"Don't go to jail again" I laughed.

He couldn't help but to give me a little smile when I said that.

Later on that night we all decided to go to the Dingo to eat dinner. Since no one really wanted to cook dinner. They had to push 2 tables together for all of us to eat together. There was 8 of us total. Dally was really quiet no one even talked about the fact that they went to jail. They pretty much forgot about it. Dally was distant and quiet, he held my hand the whole time until our food came. He didn't even finish his dinner I actually finished what he didn't eat.

As we were leaving I looked over at him.

"You want to walk home?" I asked him

"Yeah Babe" he said.

Everyone else pilled in Darry's truck as we started talking. He still wasn't talking much just holding my hand looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

"Oh nothing Doll" He said.

"Dally!" I said.

"I know you all to well I know when something is brothering you" I said glaring at him.

"It just scared me I was gone and didn't know if you were ok, if the baby was ok, it literally scared me" He said.

"I know baby but you are home now" I said.

"I know I just don't want to ever be away from you that long again, I felt like shit baby" he said.

"I know" I said pulling him closer to me.

"It will never happen again" He said.

The rest of the night Dally just held me close to him. I could probably say this is one of the nights it scared him the most. I even got woken up in the middle of the night to him tossing and turning.

"Babe wake up" I said shaking him

He was covered in sweat and really hot. He just jumped a little and then realizing it was me sitting up next to him. He just sat up and hugged me.

"You ok?" I asked as he kept hugging me tighter.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah" He sighed

"Its ok sweetie I am here" I said rubbing his back.

He pulled away and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"It was so real babe, we were all on the front porch and something started to happen and next thing I knew there was loud shots and you were standing in front of me and you just had this look in your eyes and you grabbed my jackets and fell to the ground. You died in my arms baby" he said.

"it's a bad dream babe that will never happen" I said.

"I know it was just a night mare" he said.

"Yeah I hate those kind of dreams, they are so real" I said.

"Let me get you some water baby you are burning up" I said getting out of bed.

When I came back from the kitchen Dally was in the window smoking a cig I knew that dream messed him up pretty good.

"Here babe" handing him the glass of water.

He just took it and chugged it.

I felt his head he was still burning up.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked

"My head does hurt" He said.

"You are really burning up babe" I said.

"You might be coming down with something, let me go get you some aspirin and more water" I said.

"Ok babe thank you" he said.

I went to the bathroom and go out 3 aspirin and some more water from the kitchen. I gave them to Dally and he took them and got into bed.

"I hope I didn't catch any thing" He said.

"I hope not either babe" I said.

"Lets lay back down" I said pulling up the window to let some of the breeze into the room so he would be able to cool down some more.

Dally did look miserable. As soon as he laid down he passed back out. The next day Dally woke up sick. He had a really high fever and was coughing really bad.

"I probably caught something from that fucking jail" He said

"Yeah Probably" I said.

I had asked Darry to go to the store to get some medicine for him and he had just gotten back.

"Here take this babe, it will make you feel better" I handed 2 pills.

"Thank you" He said taking them.

Taking care of Dally sick was like taking care of a child. I had no complaints but I think all men turn into babies when they are sick. After a few days he was way better and actually went to work and I went to school. I was honestly glad it was over because of the fact he did act like a baby so much. But I guess that's what you get for getting a future husband someone to take of and them return the favor when you are sick and he hast taken care of me too many times to count


	26. Chapter 26

.

Chapter 26

I do not own any of the characters expect for Candy.

It was almost Valentines Day and we have not even talked about getting married really. Dally told me to let him handle it but I couldn't help but to worry about it. I mean for fucking sake it was my wedding too and apparently I had no say in it. Oh well I guess I better trust the man.

I was sitting at the kitchen table catching up on home work since I had missed a few days when Dally was sick. Dally was in the shower getting the smell of car oil off of him from being at work all day. Darry wasn't home yet. Pony was doing home work as well and Two was laying on the couch watching TV, I seriously don't know how he is going to graduate he doesn't even do any of the work. And Soda was in the kitchen starting dinner. I was slowly watching him because I didn't want the dinner to burn tonight.

"Get up woman we got to go" Angela walked in the front door.

"And where would that be?" I asked

"Your bachlorette party" she grinned.

"Oh Dally is going to love that idea" I smarted off

"He is going to have to get over it" she said.

"From my understanding he is getting on too" she continued.

"Again he is going to love that idea" I said again

"He needs to learn to get off of your nuts" she laughed

"Where is it at anyway?" I asked

"My house"

"A few girls from school are coming over it will be fun" she said.

"Alright but you get to break the news to Dally" I said standing up

Just then Darry walks in.

"Break what news to Dally?" he said.

" I am giving her a bachelorette party at my house" Angela said

"Its going to just be at your house?" Darry said

"Yeah" she said.

"Its fine with me" He said.

"If Dally has a problem with it I will tell him its ok with me and to calm his skinny white ass down" He said.

"Thanks Darry" I said hugging him

"Because you know he will have a problem" I said

"Yeah I knowwwwwwwwwww" He said

"So what's for dinner?" Darry asked walking in the kitchen

"Shower is all yours Soda" Dally came out of the hallway in the living room

Everyone just stopped and starred at him.

"What" He said.

"Well I am just going to say it I am going over to Angela's" I said.

"Ok I will get dressed" He said.

"Umm no babe you have to stay here" I said.

"Why" he questioned me

"Its my bachelorette Party" I said

"Your what?"

"It's just some girls from school" I said

"We are having dinner at my house my mom fixed it already and we are just going to do girl stuff" Angela butted in

"Do you realize how pregnant you are?" he said.

"That is why it is at my house" Angela smarted back

"Thanks for reminding me how fat I am" I said

"It will be ok Dally, Mrs. Shepherd will be there I told her it was ok" Darry said.

"Ok" Dally just said turning around and heading towards our room

"He's pissed" Darry said.

"Yeah" I said.

"He will get over it Candy go have fun you deserve it" Darry said.

"Thanks Darry" I said.

"I knew you would understand" Angela said.

"Let me go change really quick" I said going down the hallway.

I went into our room and Dally was changing. I shut the door behind me.

"You ok?" I said getting a pair of jeans out of the closet.

"Yeah" He said.

"Why cant you be happy" I said getting a shirt out of the dresser.

"I am" He said.

"Okkkkkkkk" I said.

"I just don't like you going places by your self but if Mrs. Shepherd is going to be there then I guess its ok" he smarted off.

I just rolled my eyes and got changed. I put on my boots and started heading towards the bedroom door.

"Your really going?" he asked

"Yes" I turned around.

"Can I at least have a kiss" he smiled

"Of course baby" I said.

He came up and gave me a very tight hug and kissed me shoving his tongue in my mouth.

"If you need anything just call the house" he said

"I will babe I wont be out late it is a school night remember?" I smiled

"Yeah" he kissed my forehead

We walked back in the living room where all the boys started eating dinner.

"You better eat Dally before it is all gone" Darry said.

"ok" He said heading towards the kitchen

"Ready?" Angela asked.

"Yes" I said.

"You girls have fun" Darry said.

"Oh we will" Angela said.

"Bye guys" I said.

I looked over at Dally who was standing in the kitchen making him a plate. He whispered I love you and I whispered it back as I turned around and left with Angela.

"So did he throw a fit?" she asked in the car.

"Nah not really" I said.

"Maybe he is getting better" she said.

"I don't think so he was holding it in" I said.

"Yikes" she said.

"Ahh Darry will keep him calm" I said.

"I will just hear about it when I get home" I laughed

"Yeah sorry Candy" she said

"Its ok" I smiled

"I never dreamed of the day Dally would become a protective but and show emotions" she said.

"Me either" I said

"What happened to the tough grease named Dallas Winston" she laughed

"I think hes in there some where" I laughed

"Hopefully" she said.

The dinner was actually nice. I am grateful that Angela put all of this together. The only thing we really did was eat, sit around and talk. They gave me a few gifts but I am going to save them for after the baby is born. Before I knew it, it was almost 11pm and I knew Dally would be freaking out by now. Everyone started leaving and Angela drove me home.

"Thank you for everything" I said

"Oh your welcome we will have to do something else before you pop that kid out" she said.

"You got it" I laughed

I walked into the house and everyone I guess had gone to bed. I walked into our room and Dally was sitting in the window smoking a cig. I know he is going to throw a fit now.

"Hey Babe" I said shutting the door behind me.

"Hi did you have fun?" he said.

"Yeah it was nice" changing into my pajamas.

"What did you do tonight?" I asked him

"Ate dinner, went to the store with Darry, watched TV that was pretty much it" He said shutting the window.

"Oh" I said

"Yeah nothing really special" He said stripping out of his clothes.

He came up behind me and hugged me.

"I didn't like it" he said.

"Didn't like what?" I asked

"Being away from you" he said.

"I know sweetie but I am home now" I smiled back at him

"Yes you are" He grinned

"Ready for bed" I asked

"Yes" he said.

As we bother crawled into bed to get him mind off the fact that I left I tried to change the subject.

"Have you thought of a boys name yet?" I asked

"No have you?" he asked me

"Maybe I have some ideas…I think" I said.

"What are they?" he asked

"Haven't really thought of a name but maybe if it's a boy name him after someone we both care for" I said.

"That is a good idea" He said smiling at me.

"You think so?" I said.

"Yeah just don't name him Two-Bit" he laughed.

I laid there facing him just looking into his eyes.

"What" he said.

"Just love everything about you" I said.

"I love you" he said.

As we kissed goodnight.

"Sweet dreams" I said.

"Always about you" He said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

It was the day before Valentines Day. I was almost 6 months pregnant, huge as a house. My feet were swollen and I didn't want to do jack shit. Report cards came at school and I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Darry to come home so I could give mine to him.

"I hope the baby is smart like you" Dally said.

"What are you talking about your smart" I said.

"Not at school stuff, I mean look your pulling A's" he said.

"Or maybe the teachers feel sorry for me because I am big as a fucking house so they are making me feel better by passing my fat ass" I said snapping back at him.

"Damn baby, calm down your smart beautiful and I wouldn't want any other person to be my babies mother let alone my wife" He said kissing me.

"Speaking of your wife" I said.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day" I glared at him.

"And" he said

"Umm hello" Raising my finger up

"Me, you, marriage, Valentines Day, remember" I said.

"Yes I remember" he said laughing

"Don't worry babe I got this" He grinned really big.

"Ok you sill greaser" I said.

"Speaking of I got something's I got to do" he said.

"Like what" I questioned him

"Oh nothing" he said kissing me

"See you soon Two is here and Angela is stopping by in a little bit I already called her" He said.

"Ok Babe" I said as he left.

I went into the living room where Two was watching TV. Since he spends so much of his time here he actually brought his TV over from his house so he wouldn't miss his Mickey shows. I turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that" He said looking at me.

"Tell me what Dally has planned" I yelled.

"Dally said he would kill me if I told you" he said.

I pulled the back of his hair holding a pair of scissors to it.

"Tell me or the hair gets it" I shouted

"Fine, Fine just don't hurt the hair" he cried out

"He's giving you a wedding tomorrow night in the back yard, hes already got everything planned, everyone is coming over, Darry is giving you away and shit" he said grabbing his hair and patting it to make sure I didn't actually cut any.

"Wow sorry Two" I said.

"but I knew that was the only way to get you to talk" I said hugging him

"Yeah yeah" he said.

"Angela is supposed to come over and distract you while they start decorating and stuff" he said.

"That little sneak" I said. I understand he doesn't want me to worry about anything and keep my stress levels calm but damn it is my wedding too.

Knock Knock

"Hey Candy" Angela came inside.

"Hey" I said.

"Damn girl every time I see you I just want to rub your belly for good luck" she laughed

"So you still don't want to know what your having?" she asked

"Nope" I said.

"Oh that would drive me nuts, hell its driving me nuts not knowing about your kid" she laughed

"Dally thinks it's a boy" I said.

"He would" she laughed

"Everyone else is saying girl" I said.

"Yup it's a girl" Two said.

"What do you think it is?" she asked me

"Umm yeah don't tell Dally but a girl"

We all laughed.

"Dallas Winston having a daughter, I am going to have to see this" she laughed

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked

"What" she said.

"Your supposed to distract me" I said

"Two-Bit you fucking told" she said slapping him on the back of the head.

"She threatened to cut my hair" he said

"Really?" she said

"Hey it worked" I said

"We will just go into my room when they get back and watch TV " I said.

We actually ended up falling asleep while they were taking everything into the backyard. I woke up apparently the next morning to Dally sitting next tome on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning" he said kissing me

"Good morning, wait how long was I asleep?" I said.

"about 14 hours" he said.

"Wow all I want to do is sleep now" I said.

"Just means the baby is growing" he said rubbing my stomach.

"So" he asked

"Yeah" I said.

"You feeling alright today?" he asked

"Yeah so far" I said.

"You feel like becoming my wife today?" he asked.

"Yes" I smiled

"Everyone has been awake since 8 getting ready its 930 now and the wedding is at 12, so you might want to get ready" he said kissing me

"Its going to be here?" I asked acting like I didn't know already

"Yeah in the back yard" he said.

"What am I going to wear" I said.

"Ive got that covered" Darry said coming into the bedroom

"This is mom's wedding dress, and before you start saying I am too pregnant to wear that, well Two-Bit's mom took it out some so it should fit you now. She is going to come over at 10 to help you get all girly" he said.

"Thanks Darry" I said

"Well hop to it babe, take a shower and I will see you at 12, I am not supposed to see you remember" he said winking at me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

I went and took a shower and came into my room and Angela and Mrs. Matthews was waiting on me. She had hung up the dress it was beautiful. Lacey really long open neck collar. No sleeves. Just breath taking.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Matthews asked

"Good" I said.

"Excited, nervous, trying not to throw up, you know" I continued.

We both started laughing.

"I am going to do your make up and Mrs. Matthews is going to do your hair" Angela said.

"Thanks guys I know Dally talked you into it" I said.

"Its our pleasure" Mrs. Matthews said. While she started to curl my hair.

After she finished, Angie did my make up. It was simple yet pretty. I hardly ever wear make up any more since I got pregnant. They helped me into the dress. Darry was right it did fit perfectly.

"Little snug in the boob are" I said.

"Well yeah your carrying a milk jug" Angela said.

"Angela!" Mrs. Matthews yelled at her.

"Its ok I still love it" I said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said.

It was Darry.

"Wow you look beautiful Candy you look just like mom" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah" I took a deep breath

Angie and Mrs. Matthews left going outside.

"I think mom and dad would be proud of you" Darry said.

"I know they are" I said smiling at him remembering my dream about her.

"So are you going to give me away?" I asked

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't" he said kissing me on the forehead as we got to the back yard.

The door opened. Darry held my arm in his as there was music playing. The back yard had been transformed. Red roses every where, lights, it was beautiful. We started walking down the aisle. There was Dally standing up front next to the pastor. He was actually wearing a suit minus the jacket of course he had to wear his leather jacket. Hell all of the guys were wearing their leather jackets. I walked by everyone I knew from school. Some cousins I haven't seen in awhile. The Shepherd family. The Matthews Family. Steve and his parents. But all I could do was smile and look at Dally. Standing next to him was Pony, Soda, Two and Johnny. Angela was standing on the other side of the pastor. Finally got up next to Dally. Darry was standing in between us.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he pastor asked

"I do" Darry said.

"Me too" Soda said.

"Me three" Pony said.

"Yeah make that four" Two said.

"Five" said Johnny

Everyone started laughing.

"Ok" said that pastor laughing as well.

Darry took my hand and gave it to Dally.

"Take good care of her" He said to Dally

"I will" he said back as Darry walked over and stood next everyone else.

I looked into Dally's eyes and I was speechless.

"Do you Dallas take this woman Candy to be your wife as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked Dally

"Yes I do" Dally said softly looking into my eyes.

"Please repeat after me Dallas, I Dallas take you Candy to be my wife for better or for worse in sickness in and health for richer or poor until death do us part" he said.

"I Dallas take you Candy to be my wife for better or for worse in sickness and in health for richer or poor until death parts us" Dally said smiling at me

"Now Candy Do you take this man to be your husband" he asked me

" I do" I said.

"Now repeat after me, I Candy take you Dallas to be my husband for better or for worse in sickness and in health for richer or for poor until death parts us" he said.

"I Candy take you Dallas to be my husband…for better or for worse in sickness and in health for richer or poor until death parts us" I said looking into Dally's eyes.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride Dallas" he said to Dally

Dally's hands went up on my jaw pulling me softly towards him. We kissed it was magical just like our first kiss in the lot that night. Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"I love you Doll" he said

"I love you Dally" I said.

"Now lets go have some beers" Two yelled across the back yard. Everyone cheered to that.

I couldn't help but to kiss him again. We were finally married and I couldn't believe it. I was married to Dallas Winston. I was Candy Winston.

The party went on all day and night. Most people left when the sun started to go down. But everyone like Johnny, Two, Curly, Tim, Steve, Angela and Tommy and of course my brothers stayed all night.

We built a little bonfire and I was just sitting in a chair with Dally. I changed out of my mom's dress several hours ago.

"Are you happy Doll?" he asked me

"Yes" I said kissing him

"Did you ever expect to marry me one day" I asked him

"Yes" He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, remember when you were 8 and I was I think 11 and Two Bit dared me to kiss you" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well you ran around the back yard whipping your mouth going ewwww Dally just kissed me" he said laughing

"Yeah I remember" I said.

"Well I knew from then you were my soul mate there was just something about that kiss" he said.

"Aww Dally" I said kissing him

"Ooooooj" I said grabbing my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Here feel" Taking his hand and putting it on my belly.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him

"Yeah is that him kicking" he asked.

"Yesss" I said smiling

I lifted up my shirt and there was a little imprint of a foot on my stomach.

"Wow little man has got some power" he said.

"Still stuck on being a boy huh?" I giggled

"Oh yeah because it is, that's my son in there" he said pointing at my stomach and being all serious.

"Ok Baby whatever you say" kissing him again

"I got one more surprise for you" he said.

"Ok" I said following him into the house.

We walked into our bedroom, he handed me an envelop.

"Open it" he said.

I did. It was a pair of keys.

"I bought the house across the street" he said.

"What?" I said

"It wont be ready for a few months probably after the baby is born but its our baby" he said smiling at me.

"Really?" I said

"Its not much but it's a start baby, and I figured you would want to stay close to your brothers for now and of course Two-Bit" he laughed

I just smiled at him and hugged him

"Thank you baby you're the best I really don't know what to say" I said

"Saying I do earlier was the best thing you could of done" he said smiling at me

"Today was amazing Dally" I said.

It was 2 am and I was bet. We both decided to go to bed.

Laying in bed cuddling with my husband was the best feeling I could ever imagine.

"I love you Mrs. Winston" he said to me

"I love you Mr. Winston" I said smiling at him

As we both fell asleep holding each other. That was one day I will never forget.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

The next day I woke up still in ahh that I was married to Dally. I never had thought that the day would of ever come.

"Good morning" he said kissing me

"Good morning" I said kissing him back

"I guess we better get up I got something planned today" He said

"Dally the wedding, the house that was beyond enough" I said

"Yeah but you cant have a wedding with out a honey moon" he said kissing me and getting out of bed

"Dallas Winston" I said glaring at him

"What" he said going into the closet to get some clothes.

"We don't have to and probably cant afford it" I said.

"Hey this part was a present from someone else" he said.

"Huh" I said.

"Just get up and pack a bag we wont be sleeping here tonight" he said opening the bedroom door and leaving.

I went into the living room and everyone else was already awake.

"About time you got up sleepy head, its almost 2pm" Darry said.

"Ugh Dally Iam going to bet you" I said

"Oh kinky" Dally said from the kitchen laughing

"Only been married a day and she already wants to kill him, I am never getting married" Pony said.

"Why" Darry asked

"I told her we are going out for the day and night and she got her panties in a bundle" Dally said.

"We cant afford it we got to get ready for the baby" I said.

"Candy we all pitched in for your little get away figured you and Dally would like a night to yourself" Darry said.

"Oh " I said

"See told you" Dally said.

"But" I said.

"No buts about it Candy its already paid for so your fucking going" Darry said.

"Ooook" I said

"Where are we even going?" I asked packing a bag.

"And don't say it's a damn surprise" I glared at Dally.

"Oh you know that place that's across town we are going there" he said.

"Funny Ha Ha" I said.

"I am serious" I said

"Me too" Dally grinned.

'You're an ass" I smiled

"Yeah but you love my ass" He laughed.

He did have a point, he had a good looking ass. Especially when he wore tight jeans. Damn.

"Anyway, we are going to be leaving about 5 so you don't have to rush" He said.

"Ok, I might as well take a shower" I said.

"Yeah don't want you all stinky" he said.

"Shut up" I said going into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

I opened it back up and yelled.

"Dally"

"Yes" He yelled back

"Come here please" I yelled

He walked to the door.

"Yes Doll?"

I just grinned "Join me?"

He just grinned and came into the bathroom. It was rare we actually got to take a shower together especially since everyone was always there and the fact Darry didn't like it. But oh well now we are married and I could careless what Darry thought right now. I turned around and Dally had already stripped and turning on the shower. He turned around and said

"You cant take a shower with your clothes on"

Dally helped me take off my clothes as we got into the shower he started kissing my neck.

"Do you think it's a good idea" I said.

"Why not" he asked

"Hello" rubbing my belly

"It wont hurt the baby" he laughed

"You might poke the baby or something" I laughed

Dally just rolling his eyes and pulling me into him. It was for sure one of those hot showers, relaxing showers. But since we had a small shower and me being pregnant it was kind of hard moving around.

"Finish later?" I said

"Yes" he said kissing me.

We finished taking the actual shower and got out walked into the living room.

"Just because you are married now doesn't mean I want to hear that" Darry said.

"We didn't do anything" I said

"I still heard giggling" Darry said.

Dally and I couldn't help but to laugh at Darry.

"So again where are we going" I asked Dally

"Think of it as a mini honey moon" he said.

"Mini?" I said

"Yeah just a little get away we will do something big later I promise" he said

It was a few minutes after 5 and I walked into the living room carrying my bag.

"Ok its 5 I am ready" I said

Dally was standing in front of the door, dressed like he normally does. He winked at me and said.

"Me too babe lets go"

Opening the front door for me and picked up my bag as we walked out the door.

There was a taxi waiting for us.

"Hop in Doll" he said opening the door

"Ok" I got in he shut the door and walked around and sat in on the other side.

The driver drove for about 15 minutes we were on the nicer part of town. Kind of the neutral part of the city no ones territory. We pulled into and stopped in front of a really nice hotel. Probably 15 stories up or more.

"Ready to have a night to ourselves" he asked

"Anything with you" I said.

Dally grabbed mine and his bags as we walked in. He walked over and checked us in.

"Room for Mr. and Mrs. Dallas Winston" I heard him tell the lady behind the counter.

The hotel was huge. Like a hotel out of a story or fairy tale. I couldn't help but to admire all the paintings. The tall ceilings. The water fountain in the middle of the lobby. It was freaking amazing. I was in awe.

"Thank you sir have a pleasant stay with us and let me know if you need anything" I heard her tell Dally handing him the key to the room

"Ready Doll?" He turned around

"Yes babe" shaking my head.

We walked to the elevator, got in and Dally pressed the number 10.

"I hope I don't get sick going up this far" I joked

"I will be right here if you do babe" he said grabbing my hand

We got out of the elevator and I followed Dally.

"Room 1022" he said.

We got to the door and he put the key in and opened it.

"Ladies and baby first" he said.

I went in and it was breath taking. Huge king size bed, I know I am going to be sleeping good tonight. A TV, refrigerator, and with a big balcony over looking the city. I opened the door and walked out. You could see the whole town plus several miles beyond.

"Nice isn't it" Dally said walking up behind me.

"Very" I said.

"Thank you babe" I said.

"No Thank you" He said.

"Whys that?" I asked

"Becoming my wife" he said spinning me around pulling me towards him, kissing him. We started heavily making out. At home we couldn't do that because someone would always walk in or be yelling about something. I felt his hands running up my back. Pulling me closer to him.

"Can we finish it now?" he whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh" I said.

He took my hand and walked me inside the room shutting the door behind him. We crawled up into the bed facing each other. Started kissing again. Kissing and going at it like we have not had sex in years. Ripping each others clothes off as fast as we could. While stopping to kiss after each piece was taken off. Next thing I knew Dally was on top of me sliding himself into me, just gliding back and forth still kissing me. Starting to go a little faster. He was actually being a little rougher this time. I could actually moan and scream as loud as I wanted, that might be actually why he was going faster and rougher. Or just really horny. We hadn't really had sex in a week or so but the way we were going it was like years.

I just screamed out " Oh Dally" as he started biting his lip and thrusting deeper. He leaned down and whispered in my ear " I love you Candy Winston" as he started to finish inside of me.

" I am sorry I got a little carried away babe" he said out of breath

"Oh no I liked it" I said smiling at him

He just smiled back

" I will remember that Doll" He said.

"You better" I said giggling

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Now that's a silly question with this kid, the baby eats like Two-Bit" I laughed

"Here I will order room service" He picked up the phone

"Wow I have never done that before" I said

"Me either" Dally smiled back at me.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

I took a shower waiting on dinner to get her. This shower was ten times bigger than the one at home. I couldn't help my self but to just turn the shower off put the stopper in and let the bath tub fill up. I carefully laid down damn well knowing I am not going to be able to get back up with out Dally's help but I really didn't care. It felt so amazing I really didn't feel like moving at all. I just kept looking down at my body at how much it has changed being 6 months pregnant now. My feet had probably swollen up 3 times their normal size. I couldn't wear my shoes or boots any more. Even though it was still a little cold out I was wearing flip flops or my house shoes. My belly was huge and I expected that but I couldn't even see my feet any more when I was walking. My bookies had got freaking huge. I was a C cup but they don't fit in my bra any more. Angela had given me one of her sports bras it was a D and it was still a little snug.

Knock Knock

"Baby" Dally said opening the door.

"Yeah" giving him this sad but relaxed look.

He just smiled " You look so peaceful"

"You have no idea" I said

"Ready to get out dinner is here" he said.

"Yeah please help me" giving him a sad face.

"Of course"

Dally helped me out, and I started to dry off.

"You know pretty soon I wont be able to get up at all" I said

"Yeah but I will be here to help" He said

I can get off the couch by myself or even get up from a chair, but sometimes in bed or the bath tub there is no way.

Room service was pretty good. We had spaghetti. Since I cant drink he ordered grape juice and we pretended it was wine. It was a very peaceful being by ourselves. I enjoyed every minute of it. Dally walked out to the balcony to smoke a cig I followed him out there a few minutes later.

"Babe its cold you shouldn't be out here" he said

" I just taking in the view baby"

"Isnt it nice" I said

"It is Doll makes me think about the future" he said.

"Oh yeah what about?" I asked him

"Getting you and the baby out of this town. My goal is to move before he starts school. Some where maybe out in the country. Have some land you know a little peaceful place to ourselves" he said.

"See babe" He pointed out past all the city lights. " I used to borrow Buck's car and just drive out there, its Moore County, its so peaceful" He said.

"I want to move there someday" He continued

"Of course if its ok with you" He said quietly

"Of course baby you know I don't like this town" I said

"Yeah I know I think it would be perfect" He said holding my hand

"You know what I have always dreamed about" He asked me

"Whats that"

"When I had a family someday raising them out there when I can teach them how to ride a bike or play football in the front yard, even having a girl I would do the tea parties, but with out all of the shit that goes along with this town, I want my kids to be proud of me and not know me for being a greaser" He said

"I want them to know me as dad" He said.

"They will no matter where we are at baby. They will always look up to you and know you will always be there for them" I said.

He looked straight in my eyes." I love you I couldn't picture no one else being my wife and the mother to my baby" and he kissed me,

The night there ended up being a night I will never forget. Dally had dramatically changed from the Dally I used to know growing up to the Dally that I know now. Everyday I fall more and more in love with his man and I couldn't imagine my life with out him.

The next day we came back home and I was craving Dingo's French fries and a strawberry milkshake for several day now to the point I begged Dally to take me there for dinner. He couldn't help but to laugh and agree to it. Plus it was Soda's turn to cook dinner and yeah we are not eating that.

Sitting in the Booth (Dally sitting in front of me) waiting for our food to come out. I kept catching him starting at me.

"What" I asked

"Nothing your just beautiful, there is just something about you" He said.

"Nah your crazy baby that's sweat. Everyday it gets more and more tiring carrying this baby around" I laughed

He just laughed and shook his head.

"No baby you just get more and more beautiful everyday" he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Dallas Winston is that you?" I heard a voice from behind him. I looked up as he turned around. He immediately turned back around and faced me.

"Yes mother its me" Dally said

Holly shit Dally's mom was in town. She walked over to us wearing skinny jeans and a tank top she was too old to be wearing and red high heels.

" I went over to Buck's but he said you didn't live there any more but wouldn't tell me where" she said

"Yep I moved and good" Dally said.

"So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend" she asked smiling at me

"You know who this is or are you too messed up to remember" Dally said.

She still looked at me puzzled.

"Its Candy mother, Darryl Curtis's little sister" Dally smarted

"Dang girl you grew up" she got all excited

"And she's not my girlfriend she is my wife" Dally got a little louder

"Oh My God, Dallas you got married" she said like she was angry about it.

"Yep I sure fucking did" Dally said.

As the waitress started bringing out food over and Dally stopped her.

"Can we get it to go" He asked her.

"Sure" she said turning back around

"What made you get married Dallas?" his mom asked

"Well I am not like you and dad I actually do love her" he said.

"Hey I loved her father" she snapped

"Yeah loved fighting with him at least he stayed around until I was 15 then abounded me" Dally started to get loud again.

Dally was starting to get upset. He didn't like his mom one bit and always avoided her when she came back into town. And no one ever told her where he was either. She would give up after a few days and go back to where ever it is that she came from.

"Here you go guys" The waitress came back with our food.

"Thanks hon" Dally told her as he grabbed the bag and stood up.

"Lets go Doll" as he opened his hand out and I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"And you knocked her up too way to go Dallas" He mother yelled at him.

" I am actually going to be a good father and not leave my child" Dally said as we started walking away.

"I bet your parents are proud of you Candy getting knocked up while still in high school" she yelled across the restaurant.

I couldn't help but to drop Dally's hand and turn around and walk up to her. And I just decked her in the face.

"My parents are fucking dead, maybe if you were a decent person who didn't jump from different guys beds every week you would know that. Instead you want to me a mom like that, that's your decision. But don't bring my parents into this. They have nothing to do with it. I remember them actually taking care of Dally because you and that sorry son of a bitch you married wouldn't. My parents loved Dallas like a damn son I can guarantee you more than you do. Everyone in this town has kept their mouth shut about you but I am not. I think you're a low life piece of shit mother. Wait! You don't even deserve that title of mom. So take my suggestion leave him the hell alone. He doesn't want you in his life you blew that fucking chance a long time ago" I said to her

I was honestly shocked that, that just came out of my mouth. Everyone in the resturants was really quiet starting me and her.

"Ok then" she said gathering her purse and walking out the other door. Everyone started clapping. Dally walked up behind me and just hugged me.

"You're the best" He said.

"Candy" I looked over and my brothers and Two-Bit were standing in the other door way.

"Yeah?" I said kind of scared

"God you're a bitch…But I am damn proud of you" Darry Said. And hugging me.

"What brings you guys here" I asked

"Soda cooked dinner" Darry said.

We just all laughed because we knew he messed up dinner and they came to eat out.

"Lets go home doll" Dally said. As we walked out.

" I don't think she will be bothering you again" I said.

" I really hope not" he said.

" I am sorry I snapped" I said

"Oh no its ok babe, I am glad you did " he laughed

"Really?" I asked him

"Oh yeah I ve always wanted to tell that bitch off but never did" he said.

"Oh" I said

"Thanks Baby Doll you are the best wife" he said pulling me close to him as we walked home.

But that's actually not the last time we are going to run into his mother again. But that's later on.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I do not own any of the characters except for Candy

It was Monday morning already and Dally was walking me to school like he always did along with Pony, Two and Johnny. Everyday this walk seems longer and longer. Getting more and more bigger is making things difficult.

"See you at 3 my love" He said kissing me and rubbing my belly as we met up with Angela in the back parking lot.

The day was pretty normal really it actually went by pretty quickly for it being a Monday. Everything was pretty normal until 7th period. During class I had to go to the bathroom and I was sitting in one of the stalls when I heard the bathroom door open and two girls giggling.

"God how dumb can she be" one of them said.

"Getting pregnant and now married can we say slut for one and I bet her orphaned brothers made her get married to Dallas" the other one said.

"She is so not even Dallas's type it was probably a shot gun wedding" the first one said. They both laughed.

"Yeah it was probably a fuck and run for Dallas until she got pregnant" she started going again

"She's such an embarrassment to her self it is probably not even Dallas's baby she is just saying that to get him" the other one said. As they both walked out the door laughing.

I knew people would say bad things about me being pregnant especially it being Dally's baby because every greaser girl rather they wanted to admit or not would kill to be Dally's girlfriend. But I don't know if it was my hormones or what because usually I wouldn't let shit like this bother me but I just sat there and cried. Until I heard the bell ring for the day to end. I washed my face because I didn't want no one to know that I had been crying. I sucked it up and walked out.

Two was waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey shorty" he said

"Hey" I sighed

"Ready to go?" he said putting his arm around me

I just shook my head yes as we started walking down the hall. I knew the girls that was in the bathroom, even thought I couldn't see their face their voices were very recognizable and we ended up passing by them in the hallway. I just put my head down and kept walking but they just starred me down. We both walked out the back door him still having his arm wrapped around me. He was actually carrying my back pack for me. He had been doing that a lot lately. I didn't know if it was because I was getting bigger or the fact Dally might of told him too. We came out the back door and I see Dally standing at the other end of the parking lot. He saw me and just smiled. I heart did sigh a little knowing that I was about to be with him. He flicked his cig like he always did and started walking towards me. I just walked into his arms and wrapped mine around his waist.

"Have a good day babe?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah" I just looked up at him

"Are you sure?" he said raising his eye brow at me.

"Yeah positive" I said.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. I think he knew that I was lying out of my ass but I honestly didn't want to tell him.

"Hmmm" He said.

"What?" I said

"I don't know are you sure nothing happened today?" He said.

"Yeah" I looked down I couldn't even look at him in the face and lie to him.

"Two what happened today?" he looked over at Two

"Don't ask me she doesn't tell me anything" He said

"Nothing happened hun" I just sighed

"Ok" Dally said wrapping his arm around me as we started to walk home.

That night I didn't mention anything to anyone. I really didn't want to start something that should not of really bothered me in the first place. But that was all I could think about all evening. I don't know why that it kept bothering me but it did and it just flashed in my mind all night. I even dreamed about it. Their voice just ringing in my head saying everything I over heard them say.

It was the next morning and the alarm was going off to get up to go to school.

"Ugh" I said sadly reaching over and turning off the alarm clock.

"Morning my love" Dally said leaning over and kissing me.

"Morning" I sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Do I have to go?" I asked with a sad face

"Yes sweetie. Your going to school and I am going to work" He said giving me the same sad face.

"Please" I said actually starting to tear up.

"Baby please don't" he said

"I don't want to baby" I actually started to cry and felt tears falling down my face as I dropped my head down in front of him.

"Baby Doll why are you crying why don't you want to go you usually don't mind going" he said pushing my hair back from my face.

"Please just don't make me" I said laying my head on him

"Why Baby?" he said lifting my head up

"I just don't want to" I said trying to fight back more tears.

"There has to be a reason what happened yesterday?" he asked

"Nothing" I mumbled and looked down again

"You cant lie worth shit baby tell me I know something happened I could tell yesterday when I came to pick you up" he said sitting up all the way in bed.

"Nothing" I pouted.

"Baby what happened?" he said running his hand along my face.

I just couldn't say anything and just let the tears roll down my face.

"You got to tell me sweetie or I cant fix it" he said

"Just please don't make me go" I said

"If you stay are you going to tell me" he said.

"Maybe" I said.

"Candy either way you need to tell me" he said.

"Why do we have to be greasers?" I said.

"Huh?, is this about being a greaser?" he said.

"No the face that I am 17 I am married and having the greaser God's baby" I said

"What are you talking about babe?" he asked

"Do you know how hard it is being pregnant and going to school there?" I asked

"No I don't and I cant imagine" He said looking concerned at me.

"It's horrible. I get made fun of, people whisper behind their back about me. I get talked down to because apparently having a baby at 17 has made me stupid and the biggest whore at school" I said.

"Are you going to let rumors get to you? You know how many rumors fly around about me?" he said.

"Tons baby" he continued

"But its not the same I go down the halls and get starred down at it, I see people whisper in someone elses ear and I know it is about me. Teachers even treat me different. Its horrible." I said.

"Yes I know people would make fun of us or the baby but I know you are stronger than that, I knew you wouldn't let people get to you when we found out we were having a baby." he said to me.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I just going to kept playing the guessing game?" he asked

I took a deep breath and just told him. Looking at him while I said everything those girls had said. I could tell that it broke his heart just listening to me say it.

"Baby doll you know that I love you and I could give two shits about what other people think. And I know you have to hear it at school and I am really sorry for that. I wish you didn't have to. But that's what they want baby for it to get you down and get inside of you. You are a strong person you have been thru so much in your life that no one should have to go thru. You have a strong heart and I know you don't let things like that get to you and you shouldn't let it. The Candy I know would be kicking someone ass for saying that. I don't recommend you doing that being pregnant (he kind of giggled) but I know damn well you wouldn't put up with it you would be right in their face letting them have it" he said.

"Ok Baby" I said looking at him

"So stop crying my love and to really piss them off go to school with your head held high knowing you have a loving husband who loves you to the end of the earth and back. And that will never change." he said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you baby" I said

Dally was right I shouldn't let stupid people bother me. Which it usually wouldn't but I don't know something about yesterday really did. I ended up going to school anyway. Dally actually walked me all the way to the back door of the building instead of stopping in the parking lot. He held my hand the whole time holding me close to him.

"That is so fake" I heard a voice say that I had recognized from the bathroom yesterday. I just squeezed Dally's hand he knew from that squeeze it was one of the girls from the bathroom.

Dally stopped and turned around to her.

"Excuse me do you have a fucking problem with me walking my wife up here?" He said to her. The girl just looked shocked and her mouth a little dropped open.

"I didn't fucking think so" He said getting up on the steps.

Then he starts to yell.

"If anyone has a fucking problem with me walking my hott ass wife up here tell me now" he yelled as everyone stopped and starred. The back parking lot is where all the greasers hung out before and after school. The front of the school is where the soc hung out. No one ever really went to each others side. So every greaser known to man that was at school was starring at Dally.

"Just to let everyone fucking know this is my wife Candy. I married her over the weekend because I asked her too. Yes she is having my baby and I am damn proud to be that kids father. If any of you low lives think differently well I could honestly give two fucking shits about what you say and every little God damn rumor that is flying around this shit whole town. I love my wife and no one will ever stop that. So any of you mother fuckers have a problem with it come tell me because I am not going to play this fucking childish shit games. She is my wife and that is my damn baby ( he said pointing at my stomach) and I am fucking proud to be her husband. I love them more than any one in this whole fucking world" he said yelling across the parking lot.

Dally turned around and just massively kissed me in front of everyone.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you" I said back

Everyone started clapping and cheering besides those two girls. They looked pretty embarrassed and ducked their heads down trying to back up into the crowd to sneak away.

"I love you Candy" he said again loudly so everyone could hear me.

"I love you Dally" I said kissing me again.

There was a lot of people yelling across to us " Oh get it Dally"

" Woot Woot" another one yelled.

He turned and headed down the steps

"I love you Doll see you at 3" he winked at me and turned around again.

I just smiled at him and watched him walk thru everyone. A lot of the greaser guys were patting him on the back as he was walking by them. Angela walked up next to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

I just smiled as I saw Dally turn around again and smile at me. He blew me a kiss and I blew him one back as he turned and left to go on the main street to head to work.

"I will tell you later" I said as the bell rang to go inside.

Dally is truly an amazing husband and for Dally to do that just showed everyone he is a changed man and didn't give a damn what any one thought. He is right I shouldn't let people get to me because the only two people I really need in my life are him and our baby. I love my husband to death and no one is going to change that.

During 7th period I actually got called into the office.

"Ms Candy come in here please" the principal said as I followed her into her office.

"Yes" I said.

"You feeling ok?" she asked

"Yes for the most part" I said

"Hows the pregnancy going?" she asked

"Pretty good just tired a lot" I said.

"Ok well I brought you in here just to make sure you doing ok. I heard about what happened this morning with Dallas yelling across the court yard" she kind of glared at me.

"Oh sorry about that" I said.

"You want to explain that?" she asked

I just told her everything that happened at school yesterday and it all leading up to Dally yelling across the parking lot.

"I am really sorry they said those things about you" she said

"Its ok I guess" I said.

"Its really not Candy and I do see why Dallas did that. I do see a lot of change in him. I remember he would give me hell everyday he was here at school. But now I see him everyday he walks you to school, he is there rain or shine waiting for you to pick you up. Your brother Darry told me he makes sure you do your school work when you miss. I am actually really proud of him" she said.

"I am too" I smiled at her.

Her and I talked until the bell rang for the day to end and go home.

"Here I will walk you out to the court yard" she said.

"Ok" I said smiling at her.

When we walked out to the back Dally of course saw me and smiled and started walking towards us.

"Dallas Winston it is good to see you again" she said to Dally

"Like wise" Dally said back

"You got a good girl here Dallas she is special and very smart. I know that she will make it far in life and I couldn't be more proud of her" she said to Dally

"Yes she will" Dally said smiling at her and wrapping his arm around me.

"Let me know if you need anything Candy anything at all don't hesitate to ask" she said to me.

"Ok I will thank you" I said.

"See you tomorrow" she said turning around going back into the building.

"What was that about?" Dally asked as we turned to start walking.

"I got called into her office for your little stunt this morning" I laughed

"Oh did you get into trouble?" he asked.

"No" I said laughing

"She actually took your side"

"Wow and that woman hates my guts" Dally said

"Not any more apparently" I smiled at him

From that day forward no one talked about Dally and I. The rumors, whispering had stopped and I had actually enjoyed going back to school.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

I was getting more and more bigger as the days went and it had only been a week since Dally and I got married and my stomach had doubled in size.

"Do I really have to go to school today?" I said to him

"I really don't feel up to it"

"Like how babe?" he asked

"I don't know I just feel off today" I said.

"Please I just want to lay down"

I did have a doctors appointment today anyway and I was going to leave after lunch from school so I was just hoping Dally would give in and just say yes.

"Sure" he said kissing me

"Do you think you going to be sick" he asked.

"No I don't know just don't feel right" I said

"I just want to lay down until my appointment" I said.

"Ok sweetie we can do that" and we did. I reset my alarm for noon and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow. When the alarm went off I was hurting all over especially in my lower stomach. To the point I was in tears crying.

"You ok sweetie" he asked

"It just huts so bad" I said crying.

"Come on lets go ahead and go" he said getting up out of bed helping me up.

Darry had left his truck today he didn't like me walking very far anymore. I cried the whole way there grabbing my stomach in pain. It was the worse pain I have ever felt in my life.

"Oh my God Dally" I yelled

"What" he turned and looked. I had felt something run down my sweat pants and could see a dark spot getting bigger. I touched it. It was blood.

"Shit!" he said then flooring gas pedal. We still went to my doctors office instead of the emergency room. I wrapped a blanket that was in the truck around me as Dally helped me out of the truck and walked into the waiting room.

"Candy you are early today" the receptionist said.

'Yeah little problem" I said opening the blanket to show her.

"Oh my come right back" as she opened the back door.

"Oh nurse" she yelled down the hall as we followed her. The nurse came around the corner and saw me standing there with the blood running down my pants. Her eyes about bulged out of her head.

"Ok this way Candy" she said walking me into a room

'Take everything off and put this gown on hes going to want to check to see what is going on. I will go get him and we will right back" she said as she shut the door behind her.

Dally helped me take my clothes off and put the gown on. I didn't have the energy to do any of it and I said up on the table and just fell back into the pillow.

"Its going to be ok Doll" he said kissing me

The doctor finally came in with the nurse.

"Candy dear lets take a look and see whats going on" he said putting on a pair of gloves.

You could tell Dally was not happy about another person being down in between my legs. Especially another guy but at this point I don't care who was down there just making sure the baby was ok.

"Well your water didn't break that's a good sign" he said

"But you are dilating and that's not so good" he said.

"What do you do to fix it?" Dally said

"I am going to giver her a shot its going to help not go into labor. That is whats causing the bleeding you are going into early stages of labor" he said. "The baby needs to stay in until at least 37 weeks, I hate to say it but you are going on bed rest until the baby is born" He continued to say

"That's really something I didn't want to hear but if it keeps the baby in longer ok" I said.

The doctor asked the nurse to get the shot. I honestly couldn't remember what he said it was called but the only think I heard was shot and I hate needles.

The nurse came back and prepared the shot.

"Alright Ms Candy you have to roll over" she said.

I rolled over and faced Dally and just took his hand. I felt the need pinch me and just squeezed his hand.

"All done Honey" she said.

"From now on your going to be seeing me every 2 weeks then your last month I want to see you every week" the doctor said.

"We don't need the little one coming out so if you start bleeding again. Start feeling pressure, having back aches, stomach aches call me even after hours" He said writing down his personal house telephone number.

"And you call me and I will meet you at the hospital" He said.

"Ok Thank you" I said.

"I don't want you getting out of bed for nothing. For the first few days. Then after that still take it easy, no school no more, I don't want you on your feet for more than an hour out of the day. If you don't feel like coming to your appt call up here and I will come to your house. Your feet are more swollen than they are supposed to be so Dallas make sure her feet are propped up while she's in bed. You can even lay on the couch. Don't take showers take relaxing baths. You have to stay in a comfort zone until the baby comes alright" he said.

"Ok" I said

"Alright give me a call if you need anything or anything starts happening" he said.

"Ok thank you" I said

"Alright see you guys in two weeks" he said leaving as I got up to get dressed.

"Dally why is this happening?" I asked him on the way home.

"It is because our baby knows he is coming into a great family and just wanted to meet everyone a little sooner" he said.

Dally always knew the right things to say. No matter how much they didn't make sense at the times he just knew how to put my mind as ease. Dally helped me inside I was probably getting to big to carry that's why he didn't offer to carry me any more. Time we got home Darry was already there. It was Friday and he usually didn't work later on Fridays.

"What the hell happened" he said as we came into the door.

He jumped up and wrapped his arm around me. The opposite side of Dally.

"She started going into labor" Dally said.

"No way its too early" Darry said.

"She is permanently on bed rest" Dally added

"How did it happen?" Darry asked

"I don't know it just did. Started off with terrible stomach ache then started bleeding" I said

"Holy shit" Darry said.

"I guess I will call your school in the morning and tell them you are going to be home schooled until the baby is born" he said

"That sucks, I am spending my senior year laying in a bed" I said

"Well Candy you shouldn't of spread your legs" Darry said laughing

"Shut up" I said

"Well its true Candy" He said

"It is not just my fault you know" I said glaring at Dally.

"If I remember correctly you told me it was ok" Dally said

"Hey! I don't want to hear about this you two, the fact is you did it, your having a baby now and everything is going to be ok" Darry said.

Darry was right in a few short months we were going to be parents. I never thought I would have a kid at 17 but oh well. It is for sure a scary thing and I really don't know what to do or even know what I am doing. Times like this I really wish my mom was here should know exactly want to say and do. But I got a husband and three brothers you get to help me. I don't know what I would do with out all of them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Since being on bed rest for sure sucked. I just say around and read my pregnancy books I got from the library, napped, watched TV. Dally was at work and everyone else was either at work or school. Dally would call me every hour to check on me. Which was kind of cute at first but towards the end of the day it did get kind of annoying especially when I was trying to take a nap. But I knew that if I didn't answer he would fly right home to check on me.

School had let out for the day because Angela and Two had come over. Angela would bring me my home work and I would send it back with Pony Boy.

"Damn girl sucks your in bed all day" she said

"Yeah I know right" I said

"But hopefully I can convince Dally to let me get out of the house soon this totally sucks"

"Why don't you just leave?" she said

"He would kill me my child would have no mother" I said.

"And hes not the boss of you, you have been laying in bed for almost a week. didn't your doctor say you could get up after a few days just no more than an hour a day on your feet?" she said

"Yeah that's true" I said

"Are you feeling better?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Then lets go I have Curlys car so we don't have to walk. We can just go to the Dingo for a milkshake we will be back before he even gets off work" she said

Since I was put on bed rest Dally actually worked until 5pm now. He usually would get off around 245 and walk over to my school to get me at 3.

"If you leave I am not telling Dally and get my head kicked in because he would blame me for letting you go" Two Said

"Then don't tell him" Angela said

"What will you say if he gets back before we do" I asked Two

"Umm me aint going to be here" Two said

"You chicken" I laughed

"No I would like to see tomorrow" Two said

"Then come with us" I said

" Uhh he is going to kill me" Two said getting up off the couch

"Fine lets go" he said

"I will be considerate and leave a note" Angela said

She wrote:

_**Went to the Dingo with Two and Angela. Don't have a cow. Candy**_

"Oh god I am going to be killed when I get home" I said laughing

"Nah we should be back before they do" she said

"I seriously hope so" I said

We drove to the Dingo and got out milkshakes to go. I can honestly say that strawberry milkshake hit the spot. Until walking out that was a different story. There was about 10 Soc surrounding Curly's car.

"Shit" Two said

"This is not going to be pretty" Angela said

I saw Two pull his blade out of his pocket and fling it open.

"Stay behind me Candy" he said walking in front of me.

"So what the fuck do you idiots want" Two Yelled

"Just visiting we cant do that" one of them said

"Get off my car" Angela yelled

"Oh if it isn't the knocked up greaser. I figured you would of killed that thing by now" one of them yelled

"Shut your mouth" Two yelled back

I could feel my heart racing thru my chest. I know this is going to be good and I was stuck in the middle of it.

"What if I want to be the babies father?" I heard one whisper in my ear as he walked up behind me.

"Get away!" I yelled

"No honey your ours now" as he grabbed my arm and spun me around

I could see Two getting beat up by several of them and Angel getting hit and pinned up against Curly's car.

"My baby has a father and it surely isn't you" I said to him

He back handed me across the face.

"Your mine now bitch" as he smacked me again

I could hear other greasers come out of the Dingo flying towards the fight.

"Get away from me I am not yours you ass hole" I said

No matter how many times he was going to hit me I wasn't going to take that from him.

"You know whose girl that is right?" I heard one say

"Dallas Winston"

"Oh really?" the one hitting me said

"Yes really now leave me the fuck alone" I yelled in his face and couldn't resist but to just spit in it.

He raised his hand and just back handed me again.

"She told you to leave her the fuck alone" I heard a very angry voice yell.

I looked up and it was Dally just charging into this guy. Just hitting his face over and over. He was literally breaking every bone in his face.

'This is for hitting my wife, this is for talking to her, this is from my kid you stupid son of a bitch" he yelled at him while hitting him.

"Dally, Dally your going to kill him" Steve was pulling Dally off of him.

I have never seen Dally that angry and that pissed off before. I just stood there not knowing what to do. He just looked at me with this evil eye that he had been giving that soc. He had become a monster.

"Dally snap out of it" Steve yelled at him.

You could see this snap come over him and what ever was in him was gone.

He just looked at me.

"You ok?" he said hugging me

"Yes" I said

"You sure?" he asked again

"Yes babe"

"How many times did he hit you?" he asked

I lied and just said " one"

"Ok one too many" he said kissing my forehead and looking at my face where he had hit me.

"You sure you are ok?" he asked again

"Yeah babe. How did you know I was here?" I asked

"I didn't I thought I would bring you home dinner and walked around the corner to that mother fucker hitting you" he said.

"Oh" I said

Just wrapping my arms around his waist.

"And why did you leave the house anyway?" he asked

"Pregnancy cravings?" I said

He just smiled at me and said " Ok Doll lets go home"

"Ok baby" I said

As we walked home with his arm wrapped around me tight. Neither one of us talking just holding each other. I would catch him trying to look at my face again. I think he knew that I lied to him about that Soc only hitting me once. But I just shrugged it off.

That was the first time Dally had actually scared me. And made me scared of him. The look in his eyes as he beat up that guy was crazy.

That evening I was actually kind of distant from him.

"You ok baby?" he asked me as we were laying in bed.

"Yeah" I just sighed

"How is it I don't believe you" he said

I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Baby" he just sighed and made this sad face with his eyes.

"I scared you didn't I?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"I am sorry but you got to understand he hurt you and I ve told you before I am not going to let any one hurt you and if they do get away with it" he said

"I know" I said

"That's why I don't like you seeing me like that, if I get into a fight again just turn your head" he laughed trying to joke.

"Funny" I said.

"It will be ok" he said kissing me.

"You will always have me to protect you and this wont be the last time it happens I hate to say it" he said

"I know" I said

"Things are starting to get bad in this town Candy and the soc are starting to get worse, that's why I am actually kind of glad you are on bed rest because I am number one of their hit list apparently and they know who I am married to, where I live and everything. And I am not going to let anything happen to you or the baby" he said.

"Ok baby" I said smiling at him

"Everything's going to be ok" he said kissing me again.

"Everyone's going to protect you and the baby I promise" he said.

"Darry and I talk more than you think" he said laughing

"Ggggreat!" I said

"I love you" he said

"I love you goofball" I said back

We just laid there the rest of the holding each other until we fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

I had one more month left until my due date. It was creeping up faster and faster. I was starting to become a nervous wreck. I still couldn't leave the house and starring at four walls all day drove me nuts. Dally had already left for work and I had finished my school work for the week. The teachers actually got smart and started sending a weeks worth of work instead of a days worth. And when I finished the week I would just send it to school with Pony. But I seriously had to get out. I honestly couldn't take it any more and just said fuck it and I got up and got dressed. I was just going to walk to the lot and back just to get some fresh air at least. I walked out the front door and just started walking. I just had to be back to the house before 3 sometimes Dally gets off at 3 and sometimes at 5 just depends what ever kind of mood he was in.

I started thinking about everything. How I really missed my parents. How they are missing the birth of their first grand child. How they missed me getting married. How my dad didn't get to give me away. How Dally and I have almost been together a year. Which is the longest relationship he has ever been in. How this tough greaser I knew growing up has turned into this loving protective husband. Sometimes I actually miss the old Dally. God I need to get out of the house more often. Feeling the sun shine on me and enjoying the little breeze that was blowing across my face.

When I got to the lot I saw the couch that Dally and I sat on the night I sneaked out to meet him. It played back in my head everything perfectly. Even the clothes he was wearing and the way he smelled.

I decided to walk back home incase any one saw me and ratted me out to Dally and Darry. As I was walking up to the front steps I could hear the phone ringing. "Oh shit the phone" I said. Forgetting that Dally calls me thru out the day. I bolted inside to answer it.

"Hello?" I said

"Candy"

"Yeah who is this?" I said

"Steve, Dally has been trying to call you for the past house he is on his way to the house" Steve said

"Oh I was uhh asleep" I said

"Ok but just warn you he is coming" Steve said

"Ok thanks" I said hanging up the phone.

It wasn't even 2 minutes later I saw Dally come speeding into the drive way. He apparently took Steve's car. I bolted to the bedroom and crawled into bed. Pretending to be asleep. I heard the front door open.

"Candy" he yelled

I didn't answer him the first time as he came down the hallway.

"Candy" he yelled again coming into our room

"Huh" I said acting like he just woke me up.

"You ok babe?" he asked

"Yeah why?" I said

"I have been trying to call the house baby" he said sitting down next to me on the bed

"Oh" I said

"Yeah you didn't hear it?" he asked

"No I wasn't feeling good so I took a bath and laid down I guess I fell asleep" I said

"Ok baby" he said starting to rub my leg.

"It just scared me" he said

"Oh Dally such a worry wart" I said laughing

"Yeah but a damn good one" he smiled

"Are you done for the day" I asked

"Yeah no point in going back for 30 minutes" he said

"Steve can come get his car" he laughed

I literally thought to myself damn that was a close call.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Huh?" I said

"Oh yeah tons baby" I said smiling at him.

"Good" he said kissing me

That was really a close call. I knew if Dally pulled up and I was gone all hell would of broken lose.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked

"Can we have a date night?" I said giving him a sad face.

"Where do you want to go?" he said.

"I don't know just out of the house" I said.

"Well I do need to go to Bucks and get some things that I have left there. I should of gotten them along time ago" he said

"Yeah" I said

"Well you want to go with me and stop and eat on the way back" he said

"Sure" I said sitting up

"We can take Steve's care he wont care" he laughed

"Ok" I said getting up and putting my shoes on.

The drive to Buck's was actually really nice. The windows were rolled down and wind was blowing in my hair. Buck didn't have the music blaring yet but then again the night had not started yet. When we walked in there was a few people playing pool and a couple sitting at the bar.

"Dally boy!" I heard Buck say walking down the stairs that went to the second story of the building.

"Hey Buck long time no see" Dally said.

"Yeah since you knocked up the Curtis girl no one has seen you around. And oh boy did you ever knock her up" he said looking over at me.

"I heard you got married too?" Buck asked

"Yeah we did" Dally said.

"Good for you Dally you needed someone to calm your skinny white ass down" he said laughing

"So what brings you by?" Buck asked Dally

"Came to get the rest of my junk" Dally said.

"Oh well its right where you left it" Buck said.

"Ok Thanks man" Dally said

"So when you having that baby Curtis" Buck asked me

"Got about a month left" I said.

"Don't forget to bring that baby by I would like to meet the baby you changed Dallas" he said laughing

"You got it" I said smiling as we walked upstairs.

I had only been to Dallys room at Buck's one other time. Darry didn't like any of us going to Bucks. It was when we first started dating and we needed to get away from everyone for the night. So we snuck over here of all places. This was before I found out that I was pregnant and we ended up making love for several hours on his bed. Dally didn't have much so I was actually wondering what he needed to get.

We walked in his old room and it was just like he left it just a little more dusty. He took a empty card board box and started putting a few clothes in them and just dumping out the dresser drawers into the box.

I sat down on the mattress and just watched him pack up the box. Our eyes just met across the room and I just smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"For old time sack?" he said smiling again.

On this bed is where we had sex for the second time in our relationship. The first time was in my bed of course. But the night we snuck away and of all places ended up at Buck's we did it here. I just smiled and nodded as he lifted his shirt off and just the bedroom door and locked it.

He undid his pants, kicked off his shoes and came walking to me. Just thinking about sex gives him a hard on.

"This is going to be hard to do" I said

'What?" He asked

"Having a big belly" I said laughing

"Oh we can always do it the position you told me to warn you about" he smiled

"Ok" I smiled as I stood up and kicked off my flip flops and dropped down my pants and panties. While he started kissing my neck. Running his fingers inside of my thighs over my pussy. Rubbing me. He lifted up my shirts and undid my bra with one hand. Still running his fingers over me. I started rubbing him with my hand getting him harder and feeling him throb inside my hand.

"Turn around babe" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and bent down to the side of the bed. Still standing just resting my hand on the bed giving him excess to me.

He took his dick and started running it up and down my lips. Feeling myself getting wetter as he finally guided it inside of me. Grabbing onto my hips and rocking back and forth slowly but deeper each time. Pushing myself onto him because I wanted him to go faster. He started thrusting himself harder and deeper. Pulling my hips into him harder. Hearing him start to moan as it felt good.

"Mmm Dally" I started moaning.

"Oh God Candy" he yelled going harder and faster thrusting faster and deeper inside of me that I was gripping the sheets and just screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hearing him moan loud as he grabbed my hips as he finished inside of me. Thrusting a few more times making sure it was all out.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked out of breath

"No babe" I said turning around

"Good your stomach feeling ok?" he asked

"Yes baby" I smiled

"Sorry just making sure I had to kind of block out that you were pregnant it just didn't feel right" he laughed

"Its ok babe" I said.

Putting my clothes back on as he did the same.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked

"Yeah" I said as he picked up the box.

"Then lets get out of here my love" he said opening the door

We went over to this pizza shop and just got a pizza to go. For once I was tired of the Dingo and actually wanted something different. We went home and ate dinner in bed while watching a movie that was on TV.

"Thank you for today" I said

"What thank you for sex?" he said

"No" I laughed

"I mean sex is always good baby but just us two today I love spending alone time with you" I said

"Me too" he smiled at me

"I promise we will still do it even after little man is born" he said

"What if its really a girl your going to feel stupid arent you?" I said.

"No I wont remember I knew you were pregnant before you even took the test baby I already know it's a boy our second baby is a girl" he laughed

"Yeah Yeah and what we are having another one?" I said

"Yeah" He just smiled at me

I Just shook my head at him and smiled.

"I think I figured out a boys name anyway" I said

"What is it?" He asked

I leaned over and whispered it into his ear.

"What do you think?" I asked him

"I love it" he smiled

"But don't tell any one" I smiled at him

"I wont doll I promise" he said kissing me

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked

"Yessssss" I said

It had been a long day, adding sex to the mixture made me tired. Plus being full didn't help much either. Dally got up turned the TV off locked the bedroom door and pretty much did it nightly route and crawled into bed. Luckily for me I was already in my pajamas pants and all I had to do was take off my bra. Which I did from underneath my shirt and threw it across the room into the laundry basket.

"I love you sweet girl" he said

"I love you Dally poo" I said

"Dally poo?" he questioned me

"Hey I am sleepy that was the first thing that came into my mind" I laughed

"Ok Baby" he said kissing me

"Sweet dreams love" he said

"Always of you" I said

"Forever" He said

"And Always" I smiled at him and we kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

It was another night at the house and still got about a month to go give or take. Everyday was more miserable than the day before. I couldn't sit for more than 5 minutes at a time. We were all sitting in the living room after dinner.

"Ugh" I said trying to sit up

"What?" Dally asked

"I cant get fucking comfortable and when I do this kid moves and I feel feet go into my ribs or I get head butted" I grunted

"Oh" he said

I really didn't think he knew any words to make me feel better.

"Cant you just push on your stomach and the baby will just fly out" Two said

"No dumb ass it doesn't work that way" I said laughing

"There has got to be away then" he said

"Just got to let it happen Candy girl" Darry said

"Easy for you to say" I said.

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone just looked at each other because no one was expecting company.

KNOCK KNOCK it got louder.

"Who is it?" Darry yelled in a deep voice.

"Open the fucking door" it was Angela

Darry jumped up and opened it. Angela bolted in.

"You guys got to hurry quick" she yelled out of breath

She had blood on her shirt and hands.

"Curly, Time in a fight down at the lot" she said.

"With the fuckin soc?" Darry asked

"Yeah" he said

Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny and Two all bolted out the front door and took off running. Dally looked over at me like he needed permission to go.

"Just go" I said.

He jumped up and ran out the front door after everyone else.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up" I said to Angela

I walked her into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink and stuck her hands under the water, watching the blood run down the drain.

"What happened?" I asked her

"We were at the lot just chilling, hanging out, when about 10 Soc showed up and they just surrounded up and we couldn't go no where. Beating up Curly and Tim. I ran over to Tim as he was knocked to the ground and hit a few times and just laid next to him. He told me to run. And I ran here I didn't know where else to go" she said

"Its ok" I said

"Let me get you a clean shirt"

I walked into our room and got one of my shirts out of the dresser. I came back to the bathroom and helped her pull her shirts off and put the clean one on. She was in complete shock. I sat her down on the toilet and threw the bloody shirt into the laundry hamper.

"They will take care of it" I said to her

"You want a beer?" I kind of smiled to make her feel better

"Yeah" she said.

"Come on lets sit in here" I helped her up and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and I went into the kitchen and got a Budweiser out of the fridge and brought it back to her. Popping off the top before I handed it to her. You could tell she didn't know rather to cry or not.

"I hate this fucking town" she finally said

"You and me both" I said

"We need to get out of here" she said

"You baby don't need to be in this shit" she said

"I know" I just sighed

"You baby deserves better" she said starring into my eyes

"We all do" I said

I just watched her chug her beer in about 20 seconds.

But she had a point our baby doesn't need to be raised in this shit. I needed to seriously have a talk with Dally.

About 20 minutes later had past me and her sat incomplete silence. The front door flung open and everyone walked in with either bloody noses, bloody knuckles, shirts torn, black eyes. Yet they were in good spirits about laughing.

'They thought they could fucking take us" Darry said plopping down into his chair.

Tim and Curly were a little more banged up than everyone else but still in a good mood considering they were getting their ass kicked before everyone else got there. Dally came in the door last. His shirt was town and he had busted knuckles. He walked in and just looked at me and continued walking to the bathroom. I got up and followed him. He was washing his hands in the bathroom sink.

"You alright?" I asked

"Of course babe" he said

"Ok baby" I said

"Want to lay down with me" he asked drying his hands

"Yeah of course" I said turning around and heading into our room. Dally shut the door and locked it. He took his shirt off and threw it across the room.

"That's another shirt fucking ruined" he said

"Are you sure you are ok" I asked

He just turned and smiled at me. Walking up to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes baby I am ok" he whispered in my ear

"I love you" he said

"I love you" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"How is Angela?" he asked pulling away from the hug

"She will be ok, it literally scared the shit out of her" I said

" I am sure it did" he said.

He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you baby doll" he said

"I love you" I said.

"Want to watch TV and cuddle?" he suggested.

"Anything with you" I smiled at him

I changed into a pair of boxers and tank top. Watching Dally take everything out of his pockets, taking his boots off, dropping his pants to the floor. Then taking his socks off. Going over to the TV and flipping thru a few channels until he found something. Nothing really good comes on this later so he left it on some western movie. He turned around and climbed into bed. Laying next to me.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked

"Yeah I am always comfortable with you holding me" I said

He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. Running his fingers thru my hair while I laid my head on his chest while we watched the movie.

Drifting off into each others dreams. Thanks God that no one seriously got hurt and I still needed to talk to Dally about raising our kid in this shit hole of a town. But I didn't want to bring that up tonight I just laid there listening to the sound of his heart beat as he held me and I feel asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

My due date was creeping upon us. We had pretty much gotten everything we needed. We think anyway. Hopefully anyway.

Angela thought it would be a good idea to give me a baby shower but since most of our friends are guys it pretty much turned a drunken BBQ at the house. Everyone kept giving Dally beers and shots as a congratulations on being a father. I could say by 2 hours into the party Dally was completely hammered.

He kept starring over at me saying he was sorry. But I honestly didn't care. Let the man enjoy his last drunken night before becoming a father.

"You hungry Candy" Pony Boy sat down next to me on the back steps.

"I brought you a plate"

"Yeah thanks Pony" I said taking the plate from him.

"Why aren't you out celebrating with them?" I asked

"I don't know just don't want to I guess" I said

"Anything wrong?" I asked him

"No not really" he said

"Pony!" I glared at him

"Ok do you think mom and dad would be happy you and Dally got married and having a baby?" he asked

"I am sure they would be upset at first just like you guys were but eventually gotten used to the idea" I said.

"Oh Ok" he said

"Is that what you were worried about?" I asked him

"Yeah and I know mom…she wanted us to follow our dreams" he said

"Yeah I know" I said

"Does this mean since your having a baby your not going to follow yours?" he asked me

"It just means they are put on hold I guess" I sighed

"You still want to do them right?" He asked

"Oh of course. I mean I always planned on getting married having a family but after college you know?" I said

"I think I am going to go to college when the baby is a year or so old. That way still the baby is not a newborn any more" I continued

"Do you think Dally's going to care?" he asked

"Of course not he wants me to go to college and still do every dream I set my mind to" I said

"That's good" Pony said

"Is that what you were worried about me not going thru with my dreams?" I asked him

"Yeah something like that" he looked down at his feet

"You're a good kid brother Pony you know that?" I said

"I try" he smiled looking up at me

"No you really are"

"Thanks Candy" he said hugging me

"Ahhhhh this kid needs to sit still" I grunted

"Huh?" he looked at me funny

"Feel" I said taking his hand and putting it on my stomach

"Woooah" he said

"That's crazy the baby does that all the time?" he asked

"Yeah pretty much" I said laughing

"Your going to be a good mom Candy" he said

"I hope so I know nothing about me a mom" I giggled.

"Well you picked a real winner for the dad" he pointed out to the yard where Dally was doing a keg stand.

We both just started laughing.

"Are you scared?" he asked

"Terrified" I said looking into his eyes

"It will be ok sis, I will be here for you" he said

"Thanks Pony" I smiled at him

"It means a lot"

We saw Dally start to stumble up towards us, with Tim, Soda, and Two following.

"I give him less than an hour and he's done" Pony said

"I say less than that" I said laughing

"Hey Doll, I am really sorry" Dally said to me once he got close enough to us.

"Its ok Babe" I said.

"No its not. Your not supposed to have a drunken husband at your baby shower thingy" he said slurring his words.

"No baby its really ok" I said

He just sighed as Tim gave him another beet.

"Here buddy make it count your going to be a father soon" Tim said

"Cheers to Dally for knocking up Candy" Tim yelled

As all of them chugged the beers they had.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. What a great night this had turned out to be.

"Want to go inside?" Pony asked

"YES!" I said.

Pony and I ended up watching TV in the living room. I honestly couldn't deal with those drunken idiots anymore. I guess about half way thru the movie we were watching on TV I had fallen asleep. I woke up to the movie being over and Pony passed out on the other side of the couch. I got up to go outside because I am sure they are all still out there. I opened the back door and walked out they had built a fire and all of them were passed out around it. Except for Dally.

He was just sitting there starring into it. I walked out and up next to him.

"Dally?" I said reaching him

He just looked up at me.

"What are you doing up doll its late?" he asked

I could tell he wasn't as drunk as he was early but he was still a little tipsy.

"You want to come to bed with me babe?" I asked him

"Yeah!" he said getting up and just hugging me.

"Candy I am going to be a father soon I am going to be responsible for another human being" he said.

"Yeah we both are sweetie" I kind of laughed at him.

" I am sorry I got you pregnant" he said with these drunken eyes.

"Its ok baby I am happy about it" I said.

"Really because I am too" he said smiling at me. He was still drunk that he couldn't even talk righ.

"Lets go to bed babe" I said.

As we both walked inside. I had to pretty much guide him into the house. He was stumbling into the walls and the furniture walking into everything that was in the way heading to our room.

He hadn't been this drunk in a really long time. And I know he was going to pay for it in the morning.

I woke up to Dally throwing up in the bathroom. Lovely he is going to be sick all day. I heard the door oprn and him stumbling down the hall way into the room. Hitting the wall as he came into the walk way of the bedroom.

"You ok?" I asked him

"Why did I drink so much" he said crawling back into bed

"I don't know" I said

"Ugh" he crashed his head face down into the pillow.

"I am sorry Candy" he mumbled

"For?" I asked

"Making an ass out of my self I know I did" he said

"No not really baby just drank a lot" I said

"Yesss I know don't remind me" he said

"Next time don't let me I haven't drank that much in months" he said rolling over

"Since before dating me" I said

"Yeah I am glad too, I am never drinking like that again, it makes me into a person I never want to be" he said.

"You were actually fine last night babe" I said

"Yeah because you were there" he said.

Which Dally had a point there were several night I can remember he would stumble into our house in the middle of the night drunk. Darry would get up and calm him down because he would be yelling across the house. Darry was the only person that could calm Dally down until we started dating. Dally just up and stopped drinking heavily we made it official after the night at the lot. I remember one night in particular, it was a few months after my parents had died. No one was home but me and this is the first night that I developed my "puppy" crush on Dally. No one knew about this night except me. Dally was too drunk to even remember what happened the next day.

_**Flash Back**_

_**I was laying in my bed really didn't feel like doing anything. My brothers went out just to get out of the house. It was about midnight or so and no one had gotten home yet. I was dosing off until I heard something break in the kitchen. I jumped up to sneak in there to see Dally standing in the fridge with the door wide open.**_

"_**Dally is that you?" I asked**_

"_**Heyyyyyy Doll" he turned around and smiled at me**_

"_**What are you doing?" I asked**_

"_**Umm hungry" he said**_

"_**You mean you are hungry" I laughed**_

"_**Yeah that's what I said" he said.**_

"_**Ok there is food in there I am going to bed" I started to turn around**_

"_**Doll wait" he said.**_

"_**Yeah Dally"**_

"_**Sit with me" he kind of sighed**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Sit at the table with me I need some company" he said**_

"_**Ok sure" I laughed**_

_**I watched him scarf down three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.**_

"_**Did you have a bad night?" I asked him.**_

"_**I always do" he said finishing the last bite to the last sandwich**_

"_**Why?" I asked him**_

"_**Because I am a bad person" He said looking straight into my eyes**_

"_**No you are not Dally"**_

"_**Yes I am you don't know everything about me" he said**_

"_**So I still think you are a good person" I said**_

"_**Ha! What do you know" he said pushing the empty plate into the middle of the table.**_

"_**That you always come into my house and eat in the middle of the night" I said**_

"_**Funny" he said**_

_**I noticed he was starting to fall asleep at the table.**_

"_**Do you want to sleep on the couch?" I asked him**_

"_**That would be great" he said**_

"_**Come on I will help you" I said standing up**_

_**I walked him into the living room helping him take off his jacket and boots.**_

"_**Your going to make a great wife one day" he said.**_

"_**Thanks" I said rolling my eyes**_

" _**I am serious your not even my girl and you take care of me" he said**_

"_**That is because I am awesome" I laughed**_

"_**Yes you are doll" as he looked into my eyes and I looked up at him. Those bright baby blue eyes you could actually get lost in.**_

"_**Candy?" **_

"_**Yes Dally" I said**_

"_**You are beautiful you know that" he said**_

"_**Your just drunk Dally" I said smiling**_

"_**I might be but I know beauty when I see it" he said**_

"_**Well thank you" I smiled at him**_

_**I couldn't help but to fall deeper into his eyes.**_

_**The next thing I knew Dally was leaning towards me. Taking his hands up behind my ears and pulling me into him. Kissing me. He just pulled me on to him on the couch. Kissing me more and more. Running his hands up my shirt. I didn't have a bra on so that was the first thing he went for was my boobs. He guided me backwards and I was laying on the couch on my back and he was on top of me. He lifted his shirt off and leaned down and kept kissing me. He guided me up and pulled my shirt off. He slide down my boxers and panties. Before I knew I was laying there naked with Dally half naked on top of me. He pulled the blanket over him and slide his jeans and boxers down. I didn't see him naked only really saw from his waist up but I could feel that he was naked being in between me. He was running his fingers all over my face. I guess memorizing my features or something. He looked at me and kiss me again. And asked.**_

"_**Can I?" I just nodded I didn't know what he was going to do. He slide down under the blanket. I could feel his head go down in between my legs starting to kiss me all over. Feeling his tongue go up and down inside of me. He was very gentle thought. He came back up on top of me. Guiding himself in between my legs. I could feel his hard self pressed up against me. He just looked into my eyes and started kissing me again.**_

_**Until we both saw head lights come up the drive way.**_

"_**Shit" Dally said jumping up and putting his clothes back on. As I did that same. He looked over at me as I was about to head back to my room.**_

"_**Doll?"**_

"_**Yes Dally" I said**_

"_**I love you" he said with those bright blue drunken eyes.**_

"_**Love you Dally" I smiled at him.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

That was technically the first night Dally told me he loved me. And first night we almost had sex. If Darry had not of pulled up who knows what would of happened. But I am really glad we didn't because the next day Dally acted like he had no clue what we did that night before and I went along with it. I never brought it up to this day. I honestly believe he didn't know or remember and I am not going to tell him. Because I know it would make him feel like shit. The first time we did it was magical and amazing and I am never going to tell him about several months before that.

"I love you Candy" Dally mumbled to me

"I love you goober" I said rubbing his back

"Do you think I am going to be a good father?" he asked

"I sure do" I smiled at me

"Thanks babe, I am still nervous as hell" he said

"You and me both" I said

"But we get to be nervous together" I said

"Yup you know the first kid gets screwed up anyway" he laughed

"Dally!" I glared at him.

"And by the time we have a 2nd or 3rd they will be perfect" he laughed

"You're an ass" I said smiling

'Yeah but your ass is better" he smiled at me

"Can I just lay here all day?" he begged

"Sure babe" I smiled and kissed him

"Thank you Doll at least until the room stops spinning" he sighed

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You up for it again tonight" I heard Tim yell into our room.

"What?" Dally said sitting up

"Party's not over buddy we got all weekend last night was only Friday" he chuckled.

"Oh shit" Dally said

"You serious?" I asked

"Yeah Darry already gave us the go ahead and plus a little beer will help with that hangover Dally boy" he said laughing

"See you guys later" he said walking off.

"He is fucking nuts" I said

He just smiled at me and plopped him head back down on the pillow.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Saturday night ended up being like Friday night. Everyone was hammered including Dally. Except me and Pony again. They kept giving him more and more. And he would look at me for approval and I got to the point I was just shaking my head at him. He was torn between his wife and his friends. I was actually proud of him after his about 15th beer. ( note the sarcasm)

"I am done. I want to be with my wife" Dally told everyone. I guess a drunk Dally is better than a passed out Dally. He came and sat down next to me on the back porch in this swinging bench we have.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked

"No" I said

"Promise?" He asked

"I promise" I sighed

"I would be mad at me if I was you" he went on

"Why is that" I asked

"Look at me Doll I am shit faced and I am choosing beer over spending time with my wife" he said

"Its ok babe" I said

He got down in front of me.

"I promise to never get shit faced like this again, you don't need me to be like this" he said

'Babe its ok to have fun sometimes" I said putting my hands on his face.

'Yeah but not remembering half of the night is not fun" he said

"True" I laughed at him

'Get off the ground Dally and lets go inside" I said

'Yes Mamm" he said grinning

"I love you Candy Doll" he said

"I love you Dally"

As I helped my over drunken husband inside.

Dally ended up spending all day Sunday in bed.

"Dally" I said waking him up at around 4pm

"Yes Doll"

"Oh shit your not having the baby are you" he said sitting straight up

"No" I laughed

"Are you feeling ok though?" he asked

"Yeah fine" I said still smiling

"Just making sure" he said

"How are you feeling?" I asked him

"Headache from hell" he sighed

"I wonder why" I laughed

"Hey I still remember the promise I made to you last night. I promise never again to get that bad" he said

"Ok babe" I said kissing him

Later on that night around 7 Dally finally got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Feeling ok Daddy?" Darry joked

"Yeah much better" Dally said

"Candy when are you going to pop that baby out" Two asked

"When I feel like it, I might just hold the baby in a few more months" I said

"That cant be healthy" Soda said.

"I am serious though Candy as soon as you know its time let me know I will drive you" Darry said

'Ok Darry, even at 3 am?" I joked

"You got it just don't have that kid in my truck" he said

"I make no promises" I laughed

"You should have the baby at home that way Dally can watch and maybe it will put a thought into your head about having sex" Darry laughed

"No thanks I am having my baby in a hospital" I said

"And no thank you I still want to have sex" Dally said

"Just no more babies for a while" Soda laughed

I just rolled my eyes at him.

I had read some where in one of those books that I had been reading that it is good to walk towards the end of your pregnancy that it can actually help you go into labor. I convinced every one they needed to go with me. Not for the simple fact of exercising but I didn't want to walk alone at 9 o'clock at night.

"I am so ready" I told Dally as we he was holding my hand walking with the guys. We just decided to walk to the lot and back.

"I cant even see the bottom of my feet" I said

Dally just laughed.

" It's not funny ass" I said

"Yeah it is" he said

"Ugh" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I am sorry doll but it is" he was laughing

"I wish guys could get pregnant and experience this" I said

"Yeah no" Soda said

"You ladies can have that job" he said

"So are you nervous about labor" Darry asked

"Yeah scared shitless" I said

"I read in one of my book a woman can be in labor for days" I said

"Damn" Darry said

"Hopefully that doesn't happen" Dally said

" I am already having false contractions" I said

"And your just now telling me" Dally said

"It is false one I get them every once in a while nothing major" I said

"Still could of told me" he said.

"Well I am telling you now" I laughed

"Funny Candy" Darry said

"So how do you know if its fake ones?" Soda asked

"Do you see a baby" Dally said

'Not just that I don't know I just know its false once I cant explain it" I said

"She's starting to get magical powers" Soda laughed

"that's just too weird you know when the baby is coming or not" Darry said

"Who you telling" I said

"I just cant explain it" I shrugged

" I am guessing you guys are ready?" Darry asked us.

"Yeah well no turning back now" I laughed

"Yeah you got a point" Darry said

"Do you regret it any?" Soda asked

"What having sex or getting pregnant?" I asked

"Both I guess" he said

"Well the sex part was fun" I laughed

"Candy!" Darry yelled

"What" I said

"I got to admit yeah we should have been more careful but I am still happy with it" I said

" I would hope so" Darry said

"You know Dally I never asked you this before" Darry said

"What's that" Dally said

"What was your first thought when you found out she was pregnant?" Darry asked

"Honestly" he said

"It was the first time I was scared in my life" Dally said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah I didn't know what to think or do. But I knew that I didn't want to run. I wanted to give my kid the things my parents never gave me" he said

"You thought all of that while I was peeing on a stick" I said

"No I actually thought of it the day at the doctors office when you were in the back and I had to wait outside" he said

"But I knew we were going to go thru everything together and everything was going to be ok" he said

"Well you got a long way to go being pregnant is only the beginning" Darry said

"I actually cant wait" Dally said

"You're a good man Dally" Darry said

"Thanks Darry" Dally said to him

After the walk Dally made me a really hot relaxing bath. It felt amazing.

Knock Knock

"Doll you ok" Dally said opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah" I said

"Just checking you have been in here for over an hour" he said

"Yeah I am fine" I smiled

"Isn't the water cold yet?" he asked

"A little my fingers are getting wrinkly though" I laughed lifting my hands out from underneath the water showing him my fingers.

"That means its time to get out sweetie" he said

'Ok help me?" I asked

"That's what I am here for" he smiled

I got out and dried off. Dally had made the bed for me and found a movie on TV for us to watch. The TV was still in our room. And Two-Bits was still in the living room so no one complained yet about the TV still being in here. But I have a feeling when the baby gets here they are going to take it back.

"Still nothing?" Dally asked

"No" I smiled

"Damn I was hoping the walk and bath would of worked" he sighed

"That just means we are walking everyday baby to help" he continued

"Ok sweetie" I smiled at him

As I laid down in bed.

I really couldn't wait the baby was going to be here soon. I think everyone else was more nervous that I was. But I cant blame them a baby hasn't been in this house since Pony Boy was born. And maybe this is what this house needs is a baby. Dally is so insistent that it's a boy. But it would be nice to have another girl in the house. But either way I am still excited out baby will be here soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

I was starting to have Braxton Hicks contractions more and more. I had been laying in the bath tub since 3 am. I had woken up with terrible ones and Dally made me a bath to just lay in to help calm them down and it was really helping. every time the water got cold I just unplugged the drain and filled it back up with hot water again.

I heard Darry's alarm clock go off, it must have been 5 am. I heard him stumble down the hall way. I was laying in the bathtub with a sports bra on and under ware. The hot water was making the pain stop and my muscles feel really relaxed. Dally was sitting on the bathroom floor next to the bath tub.

KNOCK KNOCK

'Come in" I said

"Whats going on?" Darry said

"Contractions" I said

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" he said

'They are not strong enough" I said

"But they are getting worse?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Ok I am not going to work that kid is going to come out any time" he said turning around to go into the living room to call in.

"Do you think you should get at least checked out?" Dally asked

"Maybe" I said

"Better to be safe than sorry" He said

"Yeah" I took a deep breah

"Darry!" I yelled

I heard him run down the hall way into the bathroom.

"Is it time?" he said

"Maybe But I should go in" I said

"Ok I will drive you guys" he said

Dally helped me out of the bathroom and walked me into our room helping me get dressed . I didn't even feel like putting on clothes but Dally made me. Just shorts and a take top and flip flops.

"Ready Doll?" he said

"Yeah" I said trying to fight the pain the hot water wasn't there to relax it away. It just kept getting stronger. Dally helped me to Darry's truck. I felt another one come on as we started driving.

"Holy Shit" I yelled trying to breath

"How far apart are they?" Darry asked

"About 25 minutes or so" I said

"It maybe be time Candy girl" he said

I couldn't help but to grab Dally's thigh as the contractions started to end.

All three of us walked into the labor and delivery area of the hospital. To a lady in a pink outfit sitting behind a desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked

"I think I am in labor" I said

"Ok dear we can get you back there" she stood up and got a wheel chair.

"Sit down dear" she said

"I will come let you gentlemen know if she is getting admitted" she said

"I love you Doll" Dally said as she started to push the wheelchair.

"I love you Dally" I said looking back into his sad eyes.

I know it absolutely kills him that he cant go back with me. Maybe Darry is right our next baby should be born at home so Dally doesn't have to leave my side.

As she pushed me down the hallways I was greeted by a nurse.

"How far about are your contractions" she asked

"20-25 minutes" I said

"Any pressure" she asked

"A lot" I said

"Ok we will check you out" they wheeled me into a room

'your going to have to get into a gown" the nurse said.

"Ok" I said as she handed it to me.

I got dressed into the gown and laid down on the bed. Which wasn't comfortable at all.

"The doctor is on his way" she said

"Ok" I said as I started having another contraction.

"Hello Candy" the doctor came in

"Hi" I said trying to talk thru the pain

"Lets take a look and see if we get to have a baby" he said putting on some gloves

I closed my eyes as he got down and started looking. Feeling his hands checking was really uncomfortable.

"Your only 1 cm" he said

"Its going to be a while I am sorry Candy" he said giving me this sympathy look

'Yay" I said sarcastically

"You can try walking, hot baths, spicy foods, even sex" he said

"Really sex?" I said

'Yes" he laughed

"Try those and I am sure you will be back in a day or 2, I cant admit you this early it would honestly be a waste of time for both of us" he said

"Ok" I said

"You can always call me anytime" he said

I got up and got dressed.

The nurse came back in.

"Here is something for the pain" she gave me two white pills and a paper cup of water.

"Here some more just in case for later" she handed me a small brown bag.

'Thank you" I said taking them.

"No idea how bad I need it" I laughed

"Oh but I do sweetie I have 3 kids at home" she laughed

"They are 10, 7 and 3 drive me nuts but worth it everyday" she said

I just smiled at her.

'Is labor as bad as they say it is" I asked

" I am not going to lie, yeah but once you hold that baby in your arms for the first time. Knowing you created this life it is worth every second of the pain" she said

"You will do great" she said

"Thanks I hope so" I said as she walked me out into the waiting room.

"No baby today" she said to Dally and Darry.

"Then how long?" Darry asked

"Anytime but just not today. I am sure by this weekend your baby will be here though" she said smiling at me.

"Remember to do the things the doctor suggested it does help" she said

"Ok" I said

"See you soon Candy really soon" she said walking away

"Sorry guys" I said to them as we were walking out to the truck.

"Its ok" Darry said

"Today is just not the day" I said wrapping my arms around Dally.

"Damn and I was actually hoping today was it" Dally said

Dally walked me into the house. And straight into our room. I climbed into bed and laid down. I got to say those pills really started to work.

"What things do you got to do?" he asked

"Walking, hot baths, spicy food and well sex" I said.

"Really sex?" he glared at me

I just laughed

'Yeah that's what I said but its supposedly works" I said

"Ok" He just smiled climbing into bed.

"Not right now dear, that's how we are going to end the night" I smiled at him

"End the night?" he said

'Yeah I am going to relax until dinner which I am thinking spicy Mexican food, then go for a walk, take a hot bath and then sex with the hubby" I smiled at me

"I love how its like a check off list" he laughed

"Oh and finally sex with the husband" he smarted off

"Sorry babe I want this kiddo out just as bad" I laughed

"I know sweetie I am joking" he said kissing me

"I guess I better go to the store and get stuff for dinner tonight" he said

"Yeah I want it to be major spicy, jalapenos and hot sauce" I said

"Ok babe" he said laughing

"I will be back Darry is going with me" he said coming back into the room.

"Ok sweetie" I said

Trying to do some home work and catch up just in case the baby comes I am few days ahead.

Dally left and I finished a few days of assignments. I really hoped the baby come soon. These back aches are killing me. I am still really nervous about labor. I didn't know what to expect and no one here can tell me at least anything. Another reason why I wish my mom was here she would know exactly what to tell me. I know she would be proud of me I really didn't expect myself to be having a baby at 17 but cant change it now. No turning back. I got up to go pee and there was this big booger looking thing in my panties. This must be the mucous plug I read about in the pregnancy book. After that things falls out its pretty much game on and any day. I changed clothes after going back to our room. I turned the TV on to cartoons and climbed back into bed. Hearing the front door open. And them two walking into the kitchen. I could tell by the foot steps coming down the hall way it was Dally he walks really heavy.

'Hey doll I am back" he said coming into the room

"Hey hun"

"How do you want me to cook the jalapenos anyway" he asked

'Don't I am going to eat them raw" I said

'Your nuts" he said

"My mucous plug thing came out while you were gone" I said

"Eww so what does that mean now" he asked

"Just one step closer" I smiled

He smiled back

I could tell he was getting excited but nervous as hell. I for sure was too. I laid bed and watched movies until dinner was ready.

'Baby Doll you want to eat in here or in there with everyone else?" he asked

"In there I need to move around anyway" I said climbing out of bed

I walked into the kitchen to Darry, Soda, Pony and Two all sitting around the table.

'You look miserable sis" Soda

"I feel miserable" I said sitting down

"Any minute now huh?" Pony said

"Yeah hopefully" I said

"I am saying by tomorrow night" Darry said

"Nah 2 more days" Soda said

"3am" Two said

"What do you think sis?" Darry asked

"Tomorrow" I said

"I am still going with 3am" Two said

"We will see" I laughed

"Dally your being quiet" Darry said

"Just taking in the moment it might be our last night eating dinner with it being just us" he said

"Our next dinner we might have a baby here" he smiled at me.

Dally was right this might be our last dinner together before the baby is here. Its going to a different change around here having a baby here. But I am really excited. I think my nerves have finally settled down its more of being anxious and just a waiting game until my water breaks. I inhaled down 4 tacos putting extra hot sauce on all of them. By them time I got to the 3rd once my mouth was too numb to even taste it.

"Ready to eat these?" Dally handed me a plate with 4 jalapenos on them.

"Yup" I said taking one and just biting into it. I had the first one eaten in about 3 bites.

"What?" I said looking up to all of them just starring at me.

"You have a strong stomach" soda said

"How can you eat that" Darry asked

"I dunno it actually tastes good" I said finishing my second one.

"It might make you sick eating all of them" Darry said.

"Nah" I said getting another one.

"Your crazy" Two said

I ate all of them to all of them starring at me. I just laughed.

"So whose going to walk with me?" I asked

"That ones on you Dally boy" Darry said getting up and patting Dally on the shoulder.

"We will clean up if you guys want to go" Darry said picking up the dishes off the kitchen table.

"Ok" I said getting up and putting my flip flops on.

Dally and I just walked around the block a few times. Holding hands and just enjoying the breeze. It was actually kind of peaceful.

"Are you ready?" I asked him

"Yes pretty sure are you?" he asked me

"Yeah as much as I can be" I said smiling at him.

He took my hand and took it to his lips and kissed it.

"Wow I am going to be a dad" he said

"Your just realizing this" I said

"No" He laughed

"Its just finally time baby" he smiled at me

"Yes it is babe"

After the walk Dally made me a hot bath. And I just slide right down into it. Felt freaking amazing. Of course I laid there until the water got cold. Dally still sat next to me by the bathtub. I guess he thought the baby might come out in the bathtub.

"I am ready to get out" I looked over and smiled at him

"Ok doll" he stood up and helped me out.

I dried off and just wore a pair of boy shorts and one of Dally's shirts to bed. I climbed in and the sheets were cool and instantly felt relaxed.

"Comfortable?" he asked

'Very" I smiled

"Get undressed and get into bed babe" I smiled at him

"Ok" he smiled at me.

He did his nightly route took off his boots, socks took everything out of his pockets and put them on the night stand. Dropped his pants to the floor took off his shirts and climbed into bed next to me. Facing each other I just looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you" I said

"I love you Doll" He leaned in and kissed me.

We laid there until I fell asleep. We just held each other knowing the baby was coming any time and just enjoyed cuddling with each other. Just the two of us.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I do not own of the characters besides Candy.

The past three months being married to Dally had been wonderful. I wouldn't wanted it any other way. I was 2 days past my due date and everyone was on pins and needles waiting for it to happen. But my doctor said I couldn't come in until my water had broke or I had contractions that were 5 minutes apart. Dally was the worse I would catch him just starring at me or asking me if I was ok every 10 minutes.

Until my 3rd day past my due date it finally happened. I was taking a nap and wake up to a sharp pain and grabbing my stomach. It stopped I thought it was nothing until I felt something run down my legs. I honestly thought I had peed myself until I looked a little closer and there was blood mixed in with it. Everyone was in the living room relaxing and trying to let me rest.

"Oh shit" I said to myself. As the pain started again.

I got up and walked into the living room. Where everyone was either watching TV or sleeping.

"Dally" I yelled walking into the living room

"Yes Doll" he said

"Ummm" I stood there as Darry saw me

"Oh shit her water broke" he could see it all over my shorts and legs

"Wait did it break or is that piss" Soda said

'My water broke you idiot" I yelled at him

"Ok Doll" Dally jumped up and walked over to me.

"We got to get you to the hospital" he said as I grabbed my stomach because the pain was getting worse.

Darry grabbed my bag I packed. And him and dally walked me to the truck. I climbed in the middle between Darry and Dally. Two, Soda and Pony jumped in the bed of the truck.

The pain kept getting stronger as we drove there.

"Aren't you supposed to be breathing?" Darry asked

"Yeah but I cant it hurts so much" I said

"Hold on Doll we are almost there" Dally said

The 5 minute drive felt like 5 hours. Finally pulled up into the emergency lane. Darry ran inside as Dally helped me out of the truck. Darry came out with 2 nurses who had a wheel chair they guided me into the chair and wheeled me inside. Back to the west wing of the hospital.

My doctor met me by the door to the room I was going into.

" I am sorry guys this is where you say goodbye" he told everyone

Dally kneeled down in front of me.

"I love you, don't every forget it. I know you will do great" he said kissing me. As the pushed me into the room.

"I love you" I yelled back to him. I looked back and saw Darry wrapping his arm around Dally's shoulders. He smiled at me trying to tear up.

**Dally POV.**

"Shes been in there for over 6 hours they should of told us something by now" I said.

"I know Dally but these things take time you cant rush them" Darry said

We all refused to go wait into the waiting room. So we are all sitting outside of Candys room

Every 30 minutes the doctor goes in the doctor goes out. Then the nurse would run in and come out. Finally I just stopped the doctor as he was going in for the fucking 10th time.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Any minute now Dally that's why I am going on I will come get you soon" he said pushing the door open to her room.

I sat back down. Worrying my damn head off. This is the most scared I ve been in my whole life and I have no control of it.

"Thanks guys for being here" they just nodded and said " No problem"

"Dalllllllllllllyyyyyyyy" I could head screaming coming from Candy's room that made my body just shiver all over.

All we could do was sit there and listen to her scream. It was making me miserable. To the point I almost ran in there until Darry had stopped me.

**Candy POV.**

I had been in labor for almost 7 hours. It was hurting more and more by the minute. There wasn't a drug in the world that would help with that pain. The doctor finally came in and checked on me

'Its time Candy are you ready to be a mom?" he said

I just nodded and did what he told me to do. I remember him telling me to keep pushing that I was doing great. But with all the pain I really didn't know if I was actually pushing or not. It honestly didn't feel like I was doing anything.

All I could do was scream out Dally's name. hoping he would come thru the door but I knew he couldn't. I just kept screaming louder until I heard him say.

"Almost there Candy I can see the head" he said

I gave it all I could until I felt the baby come out. And the baby started to cry. The doctor held the baby up in the air a little and it was covered all in this nasty looking stuff. The nurse picked up the baby and wrapped a blanket around getting all the stuff out. I could hear cheering from the hall way I guess they could hear the baby crying.

She brought the baby over to me.

"Congratulations'" she said laying the baby in my arms.

The doctor finished with me and wrapped me and the baby both in warm blankets.

"Can you please go get Dally now" I asked him

"Of course" he said smiling at me

I heard him open the door.

"Mr. Winston there is someone in there who wants to meet you" he said

I looked up as Dally was walking towards me really softly and slowly.

"Hell Doll" he said

"Hey Babe" I said

"You ok I could hear you screaming from the hallway" he said walking up all the way to me.

"Yeah you want to meet your son" I smiled at him

As I handed the baby to him

"You were right babe" I said

'Told you" he said looking down at our son.

Dally leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"Hey little guy I ve waited a long time to for you" smiling really big and started to cry

"I love you Doll" he looked over at me

"I love you Dally"

"I guess I better go get the guys. Two Bit thought they were cutting you in half and was about to kill the doctor" he said laughing handing the baby back to me. Then whipping his tears away.

Dally walked and opened the door to everyone.

"You guys want to meet your nephew" he said

'it's a boy damn I owe you 5 bucks now" Two said

They all came in and passed the baby around to each other. Dally was laying in the bed with me holding me close to him

"So what is his name?" Darry asked while holding him

Dally and I looked at each other then at Darry.

"Darry" we both said

"Well Darryl Matthew" I said

"But little Darry has a good ring to it for now" I said smiling at him.

Darry just smiled at us. Completely speechless.

We named him after the 2 great guys who had always been in my life. My older brother Darry and my best bud Two Bit Matthews. I couldn't help but to smile the whole. Even started to cry.

"Why are you crying doll" Dally asked whipping my tears away.

"Just happy tears" I said hugging him close.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Dally stayed with me the next two days at the hospital. He is not supposed to stay over night. But he claims he sweet talked the doctor. More like threatened him I am sure. Oh well I am just glad he is here. I couldn't have it any other way. I think honestly we would both go nuts being apart from each other for two nights. Especially recovering from having a baby Dally wouldn't like that one bit.

I had all kinds of visitors. Of course the guys. Angela, Tommy, Curly and Tim stopped by.

"Of course Dally was right" Angela said holding the baby

"I told you guys but no one fucking believed me" Dally said.

"Hey watch your mouth" I said

"Huh" He said

"I don't want our sons first words to be fuck. Yeah I know he is only 2 days old but yeah its going to have to stop babe" I laughed

Everyone just laughed.

"That's going to be one tough greaser" Tim said

"He doesn't even cry"

"I know just like his daddy" Dally said

Which was true since he was born the past two days little man has only cried maybe twice. All the nurses were telling me how lucky I was having a quiet baby. Little man looked just like Dally. Except for the nose, he had my fathers nose which is the nose all of my brothers had as well. He didn't have that much hair it was a light brown color. His eyes were still grey color. But hopefully they turn blue like Dally's. I had brown eyes just like all my brothers. He came out weighing 6 lbs 2 oz. 20 inch's long. Maybe that's a sign that he will be tall like Dally. He was the most perfect baby and I am not just saying that because he is our son. He was absolutely perfect I couldn't ask for a better son. Let alone a better father for him. He was truly going to be a great father. He already is a amazing husband.

"I hate to bring this up" Tim said

"But the Soc we got to talk Darry" he said pulling Darry outside into the hall way.

"What is that about?" I asked Dally

"Don't worry about it babe" Dally said kissing me.

Something is up and its about to go down.

I was finally released from the hospital which I was so glad I really hated hospitals. Let alone doctors. I was told to take it easy for a few weeks. No lifting. And of course no sex. Dally seemed to be upset about that rule. But I guess I cant blame him.

Darry and Dally took me and little man home. When we got there Two-Bit, Soda, Pony and Johnny were there to meet us. I was a little over whelmed with everyone being there but hey what can I say they are family.

Pony, Johnny, Two and Soda decided to go to the Daily Double and really give us some privacy and to let me rest.

"I don't know how to do this mother thing" I said to Darry

"You will be fine sis, it will all come natural to you" he said hugging me.

Darry helped me bring little man into our bedroom, while Dally went to go take a shower.

"I know you will be a good mom" Darry said to me

As he laid the baby down into the crib.

"Your doing it, how is that you don't even have any kids" I said

"It just comes to you kid, you forget I was there when all three of you were born and I helped take care of you" he said

"True" I said smiling back to him hugging him while we both just starred at the baby.

Dally came out of the shower. Drying his hair with a towel.

"He already asleep?" he said looking into the crib.

"Yeah" I said

"Just like his momma sleep a lot" Darry joked

"I guess I am going to take a shower while he is asleep" I said to the guys.

While walking into the living room to get my hospital bag because I still had a clean pair of pajamas in there.

I suddenly jumped as something was thrown thru the front living room window. The glass shattered all over the carpet while Darry and Dally came running into the living room.

"What the hell" Darry said

It was a brick with a note wrapped around it.

"You ok Doll?" Dally came over to me hugging me

"Yeah" I said

"What does it say?" Dally said as Darry picked it up and pulled the note off of it.

Darry read it out loud.

**GREASERS ITS BEYOND TIME. YOUR FUCKING NEXT!**

Darry immediately called Tim Shepherd. Out of all the noise surprisingly the baby didn't wake up. He was truly a quiet baby.

Tim, Curly, Angela, Tommy and about 10 other members of Tim's gang showed up at the house in about 15 minutes. Along with Two, Soda and Steve. ( They just decided to go get dinner as Pony and Johnny went to the Daily Double). Dally wanted me to stay in our room but I argued with him about it, until he finally just agreed with me because I wasn't going to back down about it. Leaving the bedroom door half way open so I could hear if the baby cried or not I went into the living room and sat down with everyone.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Tim finally spoke.

"We need to just plow their asses" Curly said.

"They have done way too much now for us to just sit back any more" he continued.

"I agree" Darry said.

Listening about starting a rumble. Dally grabbed my hand and held it close to him. Since being with me he has only gotten into two fights. The one at the Dingo and the one he got arrested for. But he knew what ever came out of this meeting he would have to go with them. They were his brothers. All of them had fought for him at least some point in their life and he wasn't going to let them down.

Suddenly the front door flew open. It was Pony Boy and Johnny. Johnny had blood all over his hands and Pony was socken wet from the waist up.

"What the fuck happened?" Darry said standing up from sitting in his chair.

"Johnny killed the Soc" Pony said.

"Do what?"

"Johnny explain" Darry said.

"Pony and I decided to skip the movie and just chill at the lot. Just relaxing when a car full of Soc in a mustang drove up. They started walking up to us you could smell the booze on them. Started calling all of us names, making fun of Candy and Dally's baby, we just ignored them and started running. One of them grabbed me and held me back and the others grabbed Pony and started dunking him in the fountain trying to drown and kill him" he said

"It was the guy with the rings Candy" he said looking over at me.

He continued

" I couldn't let them kill my best friend I took my blade out stabbed the guy that was holding me down in the left and when he fell just charged towards the guy with the rings. Stabbing him every where I could just all over him. He fell into the fountain blood just running all thru the water and him just dying. The other Soc just ran back to the car and drove away" Johnny finished

"We didn't know what to do Darry we just ran home" Pony said.

Everyone was in complete shock about what Johnny just said. He was the quiet guy he never fought. Even when his dad would bet the shit out of him he would just take it. I guess all of his anger finally got to the best of him and he exploded.

"You two have got to go some where until things calm down" Darry said

"Any one got any ideas?" he said to everyone and started looking around the living room.

"I do" Dally said

"There is an abounded church on top of Jay Mountain. No one will find you there. There is a pump in the back for water"

"Ok" Darry said.

"You have to catch the train out there" Dally said.

"You need to change your appearance before the story gets out. Because the Soc are going to give your description to the cops" Dally said.

Darry went to his room and came back out.

"Here this is 20 bucks its all I got you need to buy food with it" he said handing it to Pony.

"Here I will pitch in some" Tim said

"Me too" Curly said.

"Ditto" Soda said.

All together they had about 50 dollars.

"Pony go change your clothes. You too Johnny. Get out of the clothes you are wearing right now" Darry said.

They ran into Pony's room and came back out within a few minutes.

"Ready Boys" Darry said.

"Yeah" they just nodded.

"It will be ok Dally and I will come see you when things calm down. First thing in the morning go buy a weeks worth of food and don't so much stick your head out" Darry said putting his hand on Pony's shoulder.

"Now you better go" he said

"Thanks everyone" Johnny said.

As they both ran out the door and off the front porch.

"Now this is our fucking secret" Darry said. To everyone in the room

"The cops are going to try to break up and if you spill to them where my kid brother is I will kill you myself" he said

Everyone made a pack not to tell. That we were just going to take it one day at a time.

Everyone left several hours later. I went to bed shortly after Pony and Johnny left because little man started to cry. I laid down in bed with the baby curled up next to me waiting for Dally. He stayed in the living room talk to Darry and Tim about everything. I finally heard him walk down the hallway.

"How's my two favorite people?" he asked coming into the room.

"Good just waiting on you" I whispered

Dally came over and picked up little man and put him in his crib. He had been past out for a good hour. Taking off his clothes and getting ready for bed. I asked him.

"This is going to be bad isn't it?"

"Yeah" he said sighing

"I mean Johnny killed a Soc Baby Doll its going to start something major" he said

"You think Pony and Johnny are going to be ok?" I asked

"They should be as long as they stay and do what Darry and I told them to do" he said crawling into bed.

"I just cant take any more of the fighting" I said

"Fighting? it's a God damn war now baby" he said.

"Its one thing when it was you and me. But now the baby is here and I don't want him raised in this shit baby" I said

"I know" he said.

"Its got to be done once and for all and everyone is going to take care of it" he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise" he said.

"We need to get some sleep. You know those pigs are going to be out tomorrow as soon as they find that dead son of a bitch" Dally said

'Ok baby" I said.

"I love you Candy. Do you trust me that everything's going to be ok?" he said

"Yes. And I love you Dally"

As we both laid there holding each other falling asleep into each others arms.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

I do not own of the characters besides Candy.

I was up 3 times in the middle of the night with little man. Dally got up with him all 3 times trying to let me go back to sleep. But I just couldn't go back to sleep with out him laying beside of me.

The final time I was woken up to someone banging on the front door of course the banging woke up the baby. Dally and I both got up. And I heard Darry open the front door and answer it.

"We are here to talk to Dallas Winston" it was a police officer. Every time something bad had happened the first greaser they would go after would be Dally.

"Dally" Darry yelled from the living room.

"It will be ok Doll I will be back before you know it" as he kissed me.

"I love you baby" I said

"I love you baby doll" he said going into the living room.

"Dallas Winston" the officer said

"Yeah" Dally smarted off

"Can we talk to you down town at the station for a little while" he asked.

"You know you are taking me away from my 3 day old son" Dally cocked an attitude.

"We apologize. Wait you have a kid. Dallas Winston I don't believe it" the officer said.

Just then I walked into the living room carrying the baby in my arms. And all of them just starred at me.

"And with the Curtis girl" the other officer said.

"Yeah and I am a changed man, I haven't don't anything stupid in a long time" Dally said.

"Yes we know we wondered why we have not seen you around" The officer said.

"So why want to talk to me then" Dally said

"We are talking to a lot of people Mr. Winston" the officer continued to say

"Fine lets get this fucking show on the road" Dally yelled grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

Winking at me as he followed them out the door. Dally hates the cops he will be the biggest dick to them. No matter who is around. Got to love him though.

Through out the day we had a lot of people stop by. Just to tell Darry they were pulled into the station by the cops.

"I was there for maybe 30 minutes" Said Tim

"Me 10" Curly said.

"5 I think" Angela said.

"Then why the fuck are they holding Dally for so long" Darry said.

Dally left with the cops at 10 am it was now almost 5 pm.

"They like to torture Dally they always have" Tim said.

There was a knock at the door. I could see it was a girl. I recognized her from school. She was a Soc.

"I got it" I said getting up to get the door.

I opened it seeing a girl about 17 years old. Red hair. Green eyes. Having this scared shitless look on her face.

"Hello?" I said

"Umm Hi, Candy?" she said

"Yeah what do you want" I said

"Can I talk to you guys about last night" she said.

Darry over heard and said " let her in I want to hear this"

She followed me.

"Well spit it out" Tim said

"The guy that got killed last night he was my idiot boyfriend" she said

"We don't know what your talking about" Curly said.

"Whatever. Its in the morning paper. They found his body at 3 am when his idiot friend went to the police station, just if you havent read it, they gave descriptions of Pony Boy and Johnny and they are the main suspects" she said.

"So that's why you came over to rub it in our damn face" Two Bit said.

"No of course now. I came over last night because Randy had been drinking a lot with his idiot friends they saw us talking to Pony Boy and Johnny at the Daily Double and got super pissed they wanted revenge from the beginning" she said

"And" Darry said" That doesn't help Pony and Johnny" he continued

"Yes it does Randy and Bob were out to get them after we got out of the car a few blocks away. They told me themselves they wanted to find them and kill them. Marcy. My friend that was with me are both going to tell the cops it was self defense that they had it planned it and will even say it in court" she said.

Everyone just stood and looked at her. Waiting for Darry to say something.

" I really appreciate it" Darry said

"But you would be turning against your kind" Two said

"I don't give a shit, they are all just a bunch of idiots who think everyone should kiss their feet and worship the ground they walk on" she said.

" Wow a Soc turning on a Soc that's kind of hot" Two Bit said

"You idiot" Soda smacked him

"So what do you want out of this?" Tim said

"Nothing" she said

"Nothing?" Tim questioned her

"Nothing I want the wars, fights to stop just as much as the rest but they don't listen. They never will" she sighed

"Ok" Darry said

"What's your name?" he asked her

"Sherry. Sherry Valence, but my friends call me Cherry because of my hair" she said

"Heres something you can do" Darry said

"Anything" she said

"Be our spy, let us know what they are planning, saying, doing" Darry told her

"I can do that" she said shaking Darry's hand.

Just then little man started to cry. I got up to walk to the hallway.

"Oh that's right Candy you had a baby" she said

"Yeah you want to meet him?" I said

"I would love to" she said

Following me back into our room.

"Awww he is so adorable" she said

"I don't know how you did it"

"Huh" I asked her

"Labor pains and all didn't it hurt?" she asked

"Yeah like a son of a bitch you wouldn't be able to handle it" I joked to her.

While we both laughed.

"Where is the father. Dallas isn't it?" she asked

"The cops took him in this morning been gone all day" I said

"Oh I am sorry Candy. They got to get him go some time right?" she said

"Yeah eventually they can hold him up to 24 hours and they probably will" I sighed

"That is a real shame I noticed everyday him waiting for you after school, I though why couldn't my boyfriend be like that. I was actually jealous of you Candy" she said.

"Really" I said

"Yes, you guys love each other and it really shows" she said

"Thanks Cherry" I said

"I guess I better get going it is getting kind of late" she said

"Nah you just don't wan no one to rob you" I laughed

"No that's not it" she laughed

I walked her into the living room.

"See you around Cheery and thanks for what you are doing" Darry said.

"No problem catch up with you guys in a few days" she said walking out the front door.

It was almost 10 pm and Dally still had not returned.

"Darry I am getting worried" I said

" I know sis we all are, they cant hold him too much longer I don't think" he said.

"Probably just making him sit a room by himself they are good at that" Two said.

About 20 minutes alter the front door finally opened it was Dally.

"Fucking pigs" he said coming inside going straight to me and hugging me tight.

"What did they say" Darry said.

"They didn't even talk to me until almost 8pm, they kept me in a room, I kept yelling out I need to get home to my son and they used it against me" Dally said

"What ass holes" Two said.

"Only thing they asked was "Where is Pony Boy and Johnny" and I said " If I tell you will you let me go" and they agreed to it.

"So I fucking told them they were headed to Texas because Johnny had family there and were going to go hide out. That they took the train out there last night" Dally said.

"They actually believed it" Darry said.

"Oh yeah I guess they thought since I wanted to go home so badly I spoke the truth" Dally said.

"Nice, that will buy us some time" Darry said.

"We should all get to bed, its going to be another long day tomorrow" Darry continued

" Dally wait up I need to talk to you about who stopped by here today" Darry told Dally.

I kept walking because I knew what Darry was telling Dally.

About 10 minutes later Dally came in. walked over to the crib kissed little man on the head goodnight. Got undress and crawled into bed with me.

"So Cherry Valance huh?" he said.

"Yeah" I smiled

"I don't know about that" he said kissing me

"Sorry was gone all day Doll" he said

"Its ok we did ok I think" I smiled at me

"I love you Doll face" he said kissing me

"I love you sexy greaser" I said back to him


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Day 2

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

This is the second day that Pony and Johnny had been gone. Things have not really calmed down. Darry stayed up all night just to make sure that everyone was ok or no one unexpectedly stopped by. Since little was here now him and Dally worried more and more. Soda, Dally and Darry didn't go to work today because Tim was going to stop by and watch the house so Darry could get some sleep. Even thought there was always a few of Tim's gang members hanging around outside guarding our house. Darry still couldn't sleep.

Every time I got up in the middle of the night to fix the baby a bottle he was just sitting in the chair starring at the front door with blades in both hands. We all knew the Soc would attack but no one knew when and Cherry hadn't stopped by.

Dally wouldn't admit it but he didn't sleep either. I caught him sitting in front of the window it was about 3am.

Flashback to 3am.

"What are you doing babe?" I asked him

"Oh umm just smoking baby" he said.

Which I knew was a lie because little is here now and Darry or Dally didn't want no one smoking around him or in the house period.

"Why don't you tell me the truth babe" I said glaring at him.

"Just cant sleep. I keep seeing something outside and just didn't want to wake you up and you worry that's all" he said.

"You wouldn't of wake me babe" I said

"I know" he said

"I am honestly scared Doll, and you know me I really don't get scared I am supposed to be a tough greaser" he said.

"Its because you have a family now" I said walking up to the window by him

"But I would still kill for you two in a fucking heart beat" he said

"I am just worried they are going to try something with you or the baby" he said hugging me

"Why do you think Darry stayed up all night doll" he said

"I know" I said

"Hopefully everything will calm down soon" I said.

"Yeah after the big blow or sooner or later" he sighed

"You know I am going to go to it right?" he said looking into my eyes.

"I know sweetie" I said looking at the floor.

"I have to, to be able to beat the shit out of them so they will be able to leave me, my family, my brothers alone I got to" he said

"I know" I said kissing him

"You want to come lay down with me" I asked

"Only if I do this" he said

He walked over to the crib and pushed it to my side of the bed. I laid facing the wall and Dally laid on the side facing the window.

"Just in case" he said.

I knew that would make him feel better. That way if someone came thru the window Dally was the first person they would see.

End of Flash back.

I was about 1 in the afternoon. And Darry was about to pass out sitting in the chair. Finally Tim pulled up along with his brother and about 4 other greasers. Some of these guys I have never seen before. Its like when all of this happened greasers from the wood works started pouring out and making an appearance.

"Hey Darry" Tim said walking thru the door.

"Hey bud" He said.

"well we are here for evening"

"Thanks again man" Darry said

"Curly is about to come in after his cig and there's about 4more guys outside and there will be more coming soon. I ve warned them about everything and to protect Candy and the baby at all cost" Tim said.

Apparently Tim heard thru the grapevine the Soc want to come after me. Especially the baby. And they wont even let me out of the house. If I want something Tim sent one of the guys to get it. It was kind of funny the baby needed formula and Curly went and bought it. He made a joke about how he got embarrassed because they lady at the check out gave him a dirty look. He finally just had to joke and tell her" the old hag wants child support but this is all shes getting" he said to the lady at the check out.

" Just wait until she sends you to the store for a maxi pad or tampon or something" Darry laughed.

"Speaking of" I said laughing

"Oh fuck that shit" Curly said.

As we all laughed.

Darry went into his room to sleep for a few house.

"Any one hear from Miss Red Head?" Tim asked

"Not today" Darry said

"She is probably bull shitting us" Dally said

"I don't think" I said

"And what makes you think that" Dally said

"I just know it's a woman thing" I said

"Ugh" Dally said

"Me and her talked in our room for the longest time yesterday" I said.

"Do what?!" Dally raised his voice

"You let that Soc in our room let alone near our child" he said.

"She hates the Soc Dally" I said getting right back into his face.

"I can just tell" I tried to explain

"I cant believe you let her near my son" he said turning his back at me.

"I can let any body I want see OUR son. I am the fucking one who carried him for 9 months and then pushed him out. So I have the fucking right to let any one I want see OUR son" I said yelling at him.

"Over my fucking dead body" he yelled at me

"Go fuck yourself Dallas Winston" I said yelling at him. Storming out the front door.

"You better get your ass back here" I heard him yelling from the front porch.

I ran by a bunch of greasers standing in the drive way. Two of them were Two and Soda. Running by crying.

"Soda can you watch the baby I need to take a walk with Two for a while" I said.

"Yeah sure sis" he could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk and just needed him to agree with me and let me go.

Two and I started walking down the street. I could hear Dally walking up to Soda asking" Where do you think shes going?"

"Just let her go" Soda said

"Two is going to go with her and these 3 guys are going to follow them she said she need to go for a little bit" stopping Dally from coming after me.

"Damn it Candy I am sorry" I could hear Dally yelling at me from 2 houses awa.

Two and I didn't say a word until we were about a block from the lot.

'Ugh Dallas Winston the inner greaser is coming out" I said.

"What did you fight about anyway?" he aked

"Tried to tell me who can see the baby and who cant"

"What?" Two said.

"I told him about Cherry coming over and me and her talking in the room and she met the baby and all and he got pissed" I said

"Can you blame him, she is technically a Soc" Two said

"Are you agreeing with him" I kind of snapped at him

"No I am just saying you got to see his point. She is technically a Soc. And there are so many Soc's who would kill to get their hands on Dally. And they all know to get him they have to go thru you and now since the baby is here they know he is a target to get Dally" Two said.

"You got to understand the greaser world Candy. Dally had pissed off and fought so many Soc and they never forget it. Dally might of changed but his past is coming back to haunt him. The Soc have been going after Dally for a long time and they wont stop until Dally does something about it. That's why he wants to go to the rumble and that's why he is so protective of you and the baby" he continued

"Oh" I sighed

"I doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He is just skeptical about everyone that's not family right now. Especially her I am sure. Hell in his eyes I beat you she is spying for them and making us think she is doing good for us"

"How did you get so smart Two" I said

"Its just a natural gift" he chuckled

Two was right I shouldn't of yelled at Dally and ran off but he has got to see my side too. There are good people out in this world. Its not all about being a greaser or a soc. Or fighting just to make a point at each other. But you never know. Cherry Valance might be one of those good people.

Just then Darry pulled up in his truck.

"I don't care what you and Dally fought about but your kid is throwing up on my chair" he yelled out the truck window.

"It is just milk" I laughed

"Yeah but it fucking stinks" he said.

We both got in the truck and went back to the house.

Walking back into the house Dally wasn't in the living room.

"He's putting the baby down" Soda said.

"Oh I will wait for him on the front porch" I said

"I will go tell him your back" Soda said.

I sat on the porch for a while. I knew little man was already asleep and Dally was taking his time to piss me off. So I just sat there starring up at the sky looking at all the stars. They were starting to come out. It was actually breath taking. There was actually several that was shooting down from the sky. I could hear the screen door open from behind me. I knew it was Dally by the heaviest of this feet walking up behind me.

"You know what hurt the most" he said sitting down next to me in a sad voice

"You left"

"You always told me you would never leave and I just say you run out the door" he sighed

"Dally….." I said

"Please let me finish doll"

"I ve had a lot of people leave me and walk out of my life. My parents, friends, family. That is why I never trusted any one until you came along. You changed my whole world upside down in a good way. I wouldn't change it for the world sweetie. And remember that day we had alone back when we first started dating?" he asked me

"Yes I do" I said

" I swore to you I would never leave you. You were the only person I have ever said that to. Besides the baby of course but I truly meant it doll, I know technically you didn't leave me. You just walked out. I just seeing you run out the door and even after me calling your name to come back you didn't. you and the baby are my everything and I never want to experience that again" he said

"I am sorry Dally" I said

" I am too Doll" he said

"I shouldn't of snapped at you like that in front of everyone. I shouldn't of referred to our son as my son either. I know that's what hurt you the most and pissed you off. But you got to undersand the greaser world right now" he said

And before he could finish talking I just kissed him. And it was a I want to rock your body kind of kiss.

"Don't worry baby Two-Bit explained that part to me" I said

"What" he laughed

"Yes I understand it now" I said

"When did that dummy get so smart?" he laughed

"I think its all of the cartoons he watched"

We both laughed. And started kissing. Kissing like we used to when we first started dating.

"I think we should do something tomorrow or Friday night. I am sure Soda and Darry would baby sit?" I said

"Like what doll?" he asked

"I don't know come to think of it every where we have gone the past year almost someone has been with us except for our honey moon really" I said

"Yeah come to think of it" he said.

"but we don't really need to be leaving the house doll" he said

"Wait I got an idea" he continued

"What is it?" I said.

"You will see just be ready Friday night around 830" he said.

"Ok Babe" I said smiling at me

"Trust me?" he asked

"With my whole life" I smiled again kissing him.

"I will never turn my back on you again" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you Dallas Winston"

"I love you Candy Winston"

"Now lets try to go get some sleep" he said standing up

We went into our room and laid down. I knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and that he would just lay there starring at the ceiling or sitting in the window. But I knew I just had to let him do it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Day 3

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

It's the third day and I am still wondering when Dally and Darry would go check on Pony and Johnny. I was laying awake in bed it was only 6:30 am. And Dally was laying next to me snoring his head off. He sat by the window again until the sun rose. He didn't know I saw him but after I started to fall asleep last night he I guess thought I was a sleep and got up to go to the window.

He is going to make himself sick. I thought to myself.

"FIRE!" I heard yelling from the living room I thought I was dreaming at first.

"God Damn it there is a fire" Darry yelled running into our room.

"Dally get up there is a fire" I yelled.

I grabbed little man and Dally rushed us outside.

It wasn't my parents house thank goodness. But it was technically our house. It was the house Dally bought for us. We were all standing there watching it just crumble. I looked over at Dally you could just tell he was heart broken. We all were. The fire department tried their best but it was already too late.

A fire fighter walked over to us.

"Does any one know who owns the house?" he asked

"My wife and I do" Dally said

"This fell out of the mail box" he handed Dally a piece of board. Dally read it and threw it down. And said

" I need a damn cig" and walked off.

I picked up the board it read " **PAYBACK**" on it, it was like burned into the wood.

We all knew who did it. And no body wanted to talk to Dally. He had put all of his life savings and money from working at the DX into the down payment for the house.

"Mrs. Winston" the fire chef came up to me

"Yes" I said

"We are going to treat his as an arson. We found out someone had lit the stove on fire causing it to explode and catch the house on fire. But since this is a crime sooner or later you will get reimbursed for the damages and property value and get to rebuild" he said

'Thank you" I said shaking his hand

"If you need anything give me a call" he said handing me one of his cards.

"Thank you again" I said.

"I am going to go put him down" I said to Darry and Soda

Not knowing where Dally went to I went inside.

Laying him down in the crib. I started to cry seeing my tears just fall on him.

"Your mommy isn't supposed to cry on you" I said whipping them the tears away.

I felt Dally grab my waist and just hug me from behind.

"Don't let them break you" he said.

"You will always have me"

" I am sorry baby I know you worked hard for it" I said

"Yeah but its just a house, nothing happened to me, nothing happened to you , nothing happened to the baby. A house is replaceable. You guys are not." he said

Dally had a good point. Things like that can be replaces over time. Someone you love cant. We just stood there watching over the crib at the baby.

"I can honestly say this most precious and relaxing thing to watch. Especially when his innocent eyes open not knowing about anything in life just enjoying the love everyone gives him and not having a single worry" I said to Dally

"Except when he's going to get fed next" Dally said laughing

It was true though little Darry could eat like a horse. He is going to be one strong big boy.

"Can we sleep the day a away?" I asked him

"Get out of my head" Dally said kissing me

We both smiled and crawled into bed.

I really didn't know the words to even say to Dally. Just holding him tight while we went to sleep and laid in bed all day. This was a day I didn't want to remember and I know Dally didn't want to either. Its going to be a long weekend and they have only been gone 3 days. And who knows how much longer it is going to be before I can see my little brother again. So the rest of the day we kept our bedroom door shut and didn't come out. We just laid in bed with each other. And no one bothered us. And I really didn't expect them to. We just needed to be left alone and we were.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Day 4

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

The rest of the day yesterday all Dally and I could do was lay in bed. And no one really blamed us. No one bothered us except Darry. He let us eat dinner in our room which was one of his rules that no one could eat in their rooms. And he would only let me the past few months because I was pregnant.

The next morning I was already awake cuddling with little man while Dally was still asleep. I knew that he did stay up all night again.

"Candy are you awake?" Darry said

"Yes Darry" I said

"There is someone here who wants to see you" he said

I got up putting the baby in the crib and walked into the living room and it was Cherry Valance.

"Hi Candy" she said

"Hey" I said.

"I heard about your house I am really sorry" she said

"Its ok glad no one got hurt" I sighed

"I swear I didn't know anything about it until it was too late when I went to go see those idiots" she said

"I believe you" I smiled at her

"I have been studying for finals and didn't get a change to talk to any of them" she said

"Have they said anything?" Darry butted in

"They want to have a final rumble once and for all to show who is better" she said

"Its about fucking time" Dally said walking into the living room

"Hey I am Dally" he said shaking Cherry's hand

We were actually all shocked Dally was even talking to her let alone being nice to a Soc.

"I got some one else I want you guys to meet" Cherry said

She opened the front door and in walked another girl. I had seen her around school. She was another cheer leader like Cherry.

"This is Marcy" Cherry said.

"She was with me the night..well you know"

"Hi" she said just waving at everybody.

"She is going to go with me down to the police station today and tell them it wasn't Pony and Johnny's fault, that Bob and Randy started everything" Cherry said.

"I still really appreciate it" Darry said

"Its our pleasure" Marcy ssaid

"I am tired of the way those idiots treat every body and I am not going to let two innocent guys get into trouble for something they didn't do on purpose" she said

"Thank you" Darry and I both said.

"Well we wanted to just stop by and let you know that they want a rumble. don't know when or where yet but I will let you know as soon as I know something" she said

"Thanks again girls" Darry said letting them out the door.

"Contact you again when we know more" Cherry smiled at Darry.

"I am still skeptical about her" Dally

"We know" Two said laughing

"Does anyone want any breakfast?" Soda yelled from the kitchen.

"Did you make it?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

All of us yelled "No"

No one really ate Soda's cooking unless there was nothing else. We don't know how or where he learned how to cool. All of us knew how to cook, even mom and dad were really good cooks. Especially mom. Even though I have tried to follow some of her recipes it just never came out the same as the way she would make it. I am going to tell little man all about the. I want him to know his grandparents. Even though they are not here, tell him what they were like, what they did, and everything.

The day dragged as usual. Its really not the same having Pony and Johnny not here. I am so used to seeing Pony over on the couch just drawing away. I actually missed him so much I caught myself going thru his room. I was only in there at first picking up laundry. But couldn't help but to just sit down at this desk I can just imagine him sitting there. Feet propped up on the desk just drawing away. I ended up coming across one of his journals. It was mostly drawings until I came across one of mom and dad. It was only dated a month ago and I was just at ahh seeing it. It had great specific details of them. Getting their face, clothes, smiles just right.

"He is going to go far" I heard Darry as he was leaning over my shoulder.

"Damn, how could he remember everything so perfect" he continued.

"He's just one amazing kid" I said

"I sure so miss him" I said sighing

"Me too kiddo" he said hugging me

"Dally and I should be able to check on them soon enough"

"When?" I asked

"That I don't know kiddo, that I don't know" he said

"Only time can tell, I am sure they are fine, they are two very smart boys and they know how to handle themselves. Plus if any one had found them yet the police would of already told us" he continued

"Yeah I know, no news is safe news" I said

"You got that right sis" he smiled at me.

It was a little later on in the day around 8 or so. I was folding laundry, it was finally the last loud. Once a week we did laundry. I would gather it up and Darry would take it over to Mrs. Matthews. They actually had a washer. He would stay over there and wash it. They didn't have a dryer so we would bring it back and hang it out side in the back yard on the clothes line. And either me or Pony would go take it all down when it was dry.

"Why aren't you ready?" Dally asked walking into our room wearing a clean pair of jeans, button down white shirt and his leather jacket. Hair slicked back smelling really good.

"Huh what are you doing about?" I said

"Umm Doll its 830 remember we agreed on a date night tonight?" he smiled at me

And there I was still in my sweat pants and an over sized T-shirt that was Dally's.

"I forgot Babe sorry" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well get dress my love" he said

" And wear something fancy" he smiled

"Just one problem babe" I said

"What about a baby sitter?"

"I ve got that covered" he said

"Ohhh Babysitters" he yelled

"Uncle Soda and Uncle Two to the rescue" Two Said

"Now give him here" Soda said

"Great when we come back our son will be corrupted by Mickey Mouse and be sick from eating bad food" I said laughing

"Hey nothing wrong with Mickey, its never to early to stay him on that. Plus his name is Matthew technically and all Matthews love watching Mickey and of course eating chocolate cake" he said.

"Hey! You cant give newborns chocolate cake" Dally said

"Really?" Two questioned him

"Yes!" I said

"Oh damn, guess more for me then" Two smiled

"You picked two great baby sitters baby" I said to Dally

"Hey it was either them two or Tim and Curly. And with Tim and Curly we would come home to our baby having tattoos and greased hair" he said

"Nah we would just use him to pick up chicks" Tim said laughing

"Yeah you got a point babe" I said

I quickly got dressed. I cant fit back into my pre pregnancy clothes just yet but at least what I put on made me look a little skinny. And it was a little dressed up like he asked. A little black dress. Spaghetti strap with sparkles on it. I bought it when I was a few months pregnant. Only wore it once.

"Alright see you guys later" giving little man a kiss.

"I love you buddy"

"So where are we going?" I asked Dally walking out the door.

"That's a surprise" he said

"You know I hate surprises" I said

"And" he said

"Get in" he opened the passenger side door to Darry's truck

"Darry is letting you take his truck holy crap" I said

"Yep he loves me now" Dally said laughing

We drove for about 5 minutes and arrived at my high school.

"What are we doing here?" I said

'Tonight is your high school prom" Dally said

"Yeah and?" I said

"I know you just want to dance at least one slow song with me" he said smiling

"But you don't know how to dance" I kind of giggled.

"Yeah your brother Darry kind of taught me, you know how awkward it is trying to learn how to slow dance with a guy" he said

I couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"I would of loved to have seen that" I said

"Tell any one and" he stuttered.

"And what" I demanded

"No sex for 3 months" he smiled

"We already cant do it for 4 weeks" I said

"Just get out of the truck" he said while I was still laughing.

We both did and started walking inside. I honestly hated school but going to a dance with Dally was going to be worth it.

We walked into the gym. Then Dally winked and pointed at the singer of the band.

He started playing " My Girl" by the temptations.

Everyone in the gym kind of split in to a different directions. Letting me and Dally walk to the middle of the gym floor.

He stopped grabbed my arms and put them around his neck. Putting his around my waist pulling me close into him. Leaning my head up against his shoulders and we just slowly danced. While everyone watch us. Greasers and Soc.

"Why did you pick this song babe?" I asked him whispering him in his ear.

"The night after we started dating and I went back to Buck's, this song was on the junk box playing. It made me realize you were the one I wanted to be with you the rest of my life that you were my girl" he said.

I couldn't help but to fell tears going down my face. As we held each other close dancing really slowly. The band ended up playing the song one more time. This time everyone started slow dancing with us.

"I love you Dally"

"I love you Doll" he said

The song ended and everyone started clapping.

"I guess we better go back to little guy before Two-Bit really gives him chocolate cake" Dally said

"Yeah" I laughed

We drove home. Coming into the house Soda was passed out on the couch. Darry sitting in the chair waiting for the night to begin. I figured Two had the baby in our room. We walked into our room and Two was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking and telling, little guy a story. Only caught the end of it.

" And that's how you came along" Two said

"What kind of story did you tell him" Dally asked

"How you two met and started dating" Two said

I just smiled.

"He must of thought it was boring because he passed out in the first couple of minutes." two said putting him in the crib. We just laughed.

"I will tell me again when he gets a little older" he said

"Good night kids" Two said as he went into the living room.

"Night" he both said.

We got undressed and crawled into bed.

"I had a great time tonight thanks baby" I said kissing him

"I am glad. And you didn't have to threaten to cut Two-Bits hair this time to figure out what I was planning" he laughed

"What? How's you know" I said

"He told me a few days after we got married. I thought it was funny Doll" he said laughing

"Sorry babe" I said looking at him

"I know you're a impatient little brat and I knew you would get Two Bit to crack" he said laughing

"I love you" he said kissing me

"I love you Dally. Now go to bed" I said smiling

"Yes mamm" he grinned

As we both climbed into bed. Trying to rest a little bit. Either Dally was going to get up and sit in the window or actually fall asleep. But I don't think he would be able to fall asleep and if he did for very long. But either way we were going to both be up in a couple hours with the baby.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Day 5

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Last night was amazing honestly a date with Dally I will never forget. Not knowing today would be one of the most terrifying.

It was about 10pm and I was feeding little man in the rocker in our room. Trying to get him to go back to sleep.

I could hear Dally and Darry talking in the living room about seeing Johnny and Pony in a couple more day.

I was slowly rocking little man back and forth when he started chocking. I quickly took the bottle out of his mouth. He had started spitting up and it was coming out of his nose and mouth and he suddenly started turning blue in the face and became life less.

I panicked and I all I could do was scream. More like a blood quenching scream.

Darry, Darry and Soda came running into the room. I was more in a daze than anything just screaming "Help him!".

Darry took the baby from me and laid him on the bed. Soda ran into the living room and called 911.

Darry started rubbing him a little bit and checking for a pulse. Then he breathed two breaths into his mouth.

"Is he not breathing?" Dally asked

"No" Darry said doing it again

"He has a heart beat though" he said

Breathing into him again. He did it every 30 seconds or so.

5 minutes had past and I call I could do was stand there and watch Darry.

"Please step aside sir" a paramedic came into the bed room.

He did everything that Darry was doing.

"Ok lets take him" I heard another one say as they picked up the baby and carried him outside to the ambulance.

"We are taking him to Tulsa Memorial" one of them told Dally. As they left.

I just stood there..frozen..Didn't now what to do or say. I remember Dally saying.

"Doll Doll Damn it Candy!" he yelled

"What" I was crying

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know he was eating and then chocking and then turned blue and well that's all" I said crying still

"Lets go" Darry yelled back into our room

"Lets follow them"

Dally grabbed my hand and said " Lets go little man needs us"

I don't remember the drive there. Or even walking in. Just Darry walking me over to the chairs that were in the waiting room. And I sat down.

"Damn it that's my son" I could hear Dally yelling at the lady behind the desk.

"Please sit just sit down we will come get you when we know something" she said

"God Damn it" Dally yelled walking back over to Darry and I.

"They wont even let me go back there and I am his fucking father" he said sitting down.

"He is going to be ok" Darry said

"He probably just chocked on his milk and it freaked him out and that's why he passed out" trying to reassure Dally.

"Doll" Dally said looking into my teary eyes.

"Its my fault" I said

"How do you figure" he said.

"It just is, I am not a good more. How could I let my own son chock on his own milk" I was crying even more.

"Its not your fault doll" he said hugging me.

"No its not Candy" Darry said

"Every child gets hurt, sick and its just a part of their life. And every parent goes thru it with them. He will be ok" Darry said.

"Promise?" I said

"Yes" he looked at me.

I still cried while Dally held me in the waiting room. The time went by so slow. Another reason why I hate hospitals every time we are here its something bad. Except when little guy was born that was the only good time.

An hour had past and we are all still there.

Soda, Steve and Two just ran thru the emergency entrance.

"Heard…anything..?" Soda said out of breath

"No" Dally said

"You guys run all the way here?" Dally asked

"Yeah we would of gotten here quicker but Two is wearing his damn cowboy boots" Soda said

"Whose watching the house" Darry said

"The Shepherds and about 10 other greasers" Soda said

"Ok good" Darry said

"Mr. and Mrs. Winston" a voice yelled

Dally and I ran over to the nurse station.

"You can go back now the doctor is waiting in your son's room. The nurse is going to take you back" she said.

We followed her back. About 10 rooms we had to pass to get to little mans room.

"Right in here guys" she said pushing the door open

Walking into the room the doctor was standing over the babies little hospital bed.

The doctor turned around. With a little smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Winston I am doctor Hitchcock, it seems your son just gave you guys a scare of a life time" he said.

"Do what" Dally said

Looking into the hospital bed little man is just laying there eyes wide open. And I could of sworn this evil smile on his face.

"That little shit" Dally said

The doctor just laughed.

"You can take him home. Looks like he is going to be a trouble maker growing up" he said.

We both looked at each other like what have we gotten ourselves into.

We took little man home put him in his crib.

"I honestly cant help but to laugh" Dally said

"He is a week old and already trying to pull shit on us" he giggled.

"Yeah yeah" I said

Getting ready to lay down.

"I am sorry doll but you know your kids are ten times worse than you are and I was a piece of work" he grinned.

"Well maybe he will find a girlfriend when he is in kindergarten to help change him" I laughed

"Lets lay down doll" he said climbing into bed.

"I love you" I said

"I love you baby doll" he said

Even though he laid there with me until he thought I went to sleep. I heard him get up and sit by the window again. Honestly this rumble needs to hurry. Its making my whole family crazy.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Day 6

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Last night was the first night little guy actually slept thru the whole night. But I surely didn't I would wake up every hour on the hour to just check on him. And every time he was laying the past out sleeping. He finally did wake up at 730 am. I got up to get him and let Dally sleep a little longer. Since he was in the window all night I know he didn't go to bed until the sun came up.

I walked into the living room with the baby to Darry still wide awake drinking a cup of coffee reading the newspaper in his chair.

"Is he feeling better this morning?" Darry asked me

"Yeah he slept thru the whole night" I said

"Wow I didn't think I heard him last night and I usually do" he said taking the baby from me so I can make a bottle.

"Oh sorry" I sighed

"About what?" he asked

"Him crying in the middle of the night" I said

"You know that doesn't bother me, no way I could be upset at my favorite nephew" he said smiling at little man.

"He is your only nephew" I said laughing

"Doesn't mean he is not my favorite" he smiled

"Plus never know Soda might have some kids around here that we don't know about" he joked

"Hey that's not funny" Soda said yawning coming into the living room.

"Speaking of how are you and Sandy" I asked him

"I havent seen her since Dally and I got married"

"We broke up" Soda said

"How long ago?" I asked

"About a month" he said

"Why you just now saying something" Darry said

"Just didn't want to make a big deal already too much going on" he said

He actually had a good point. There was so much happening and that has happened. If you weren't involved in it, your head would be spinning right now.

"You want to do the honors?" I asked Darry handing him the bottle

"Sure we have not had a bonding time really. And shit the kid is named after me we need to spend more time together" he said

"Ok" I just smiled at him.

I could tell the way Darry looks at the baby that he cant wait to have a family of his own. He has that same glow in his eyes that Dally has when Dally is holding the baby. Greasers might be tough on the outside but soft hearted on the inside. Darry couldn't possibly try to find a good woman right now. There is just so much on his plate and it wouldn't be fair to her.

It was about 3pm when Dally finally got up and walked into the living room.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" he said

"Because you sat in the window all night again" I said

"You know about that huh?" he said

"Yes I do Dallas" I said glaring at him

"Oh" he just sighed

"Hey boys" Angela said walking into the front door.

"Hey Candy just the person I wanted to see" she said sitting down next to me.

"Ahh your boyfriend call you fat or something?" Two Said

"No that would be your mother" Angela said

We all just started laughing.

"Did she just call my mother fat" Two asked Dally

"Yeah dummy" Dally said.

"Anyway Candy I brought you your study guides for finals next week" she said handing them to me.

"Oh yeah speaking of " Darry said

"The school called you have to go to school to take your finals"

"But they are next week" I said

"And remember we agreed you would finish school when you got pregnant and damn it Candy you are" he said

"Ok ok I will study" I said

"And you will pass" he said

"Yes sir" I rolled my eyes.

Most people don't know that I am a year younger than everyone in my class. In the 8th grade I took an entry exam for fun and scored in the intelligent category. The school suggested to my parents they bump me up a grade into the 9th grade and see how good I do at high school level work. So my parents did it. That is when I met Angela she is in my grade too and so is Two-Bit. Two actually failed the 9th grade that is why he was in all of mine and her classes. Them two have always made fun of each other. I think its because secretly they are in love with each other but neither one of them would admit it out loud.

"So you wanna be my study partner" she said

"Sure" I said

"Good because if I don't pass Tim has already picked out a grave site for me" she said

"Two Bit are you going to be able to graduate" I yelled at him.

"Yeah Candy I am a genius" he said

We all laughed because that's bull shit. I always helped Two in school. I never let him fail. The things he still couldn't learn and pick up well I just let him copy off my paper. But Darry doesn't need to know that.

" I am serious Candy you need to study every day we will even help you" Darry said

'Ok Thanks" I said

I spent pretty much the whole damn day studying with Angela and Two. Dally didn't want no one distracting us. So he took care of the baby and wouldn't let me every time I tried to get up from the table. I was actually excited about becoming the first girl in my family to graduate high school. The only ones who did were my dad and Darry. My mom dropped out her senior year because well she got pregnant with Darry and my parents got married. She pretty much became a house wife and mom because every two years she had another baby. Which nothing wrong with that. But I know she had dreams of becoming a write. Her and Pony had the same kind of imagination. Always writing or drawing. My brother and I were like my dad. I guess that is why Darry wants me to finish school so badly.

"How's it going baby" Dally came up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders kissing me.

"I am beat" I said looking down at my watch it was 10pm.

Two Bit had already passed out sleeping on the kitchen table and Angela was about there.

"Call it a night" I looked at her.

She just nodded her head.

We both got up closing the book and well we just left Two there. He actually looked peaceful.

"See you tomorrow Candy" she said

"Bye" I said back

Hearing her open the front door and yelling out into the front yard to all of the greasers that were out there.

"Which one of you studs is going to take me home?" she said

I just laughed. Even though she is dating Tommy the girl liked to flirt.

"Ugh I hate studying" I said to Dally as we both climbed into bed.

"It mentally and physically drains you"

"Yeah but look at what you are doing doll" he said

"Your doing something most people don't do"

"Yeah I know, you proud of me?" I smiled

"Abso fucking lutly" he said kissing me

"You have no idea how much I am" he smiled

I just smiled and kissed him back.

"Are you going to sit in the window again tonight?" Sticking my lower lip out at him.

"Oh you and that lip" he said

"I will make a deal with you" he said

"If I am able to fall asleep I will stay in bed tonight"

"Yeah you will be in the window" I said

He just laughed

"I know a way to make you sleepy" I grinned

"Hey we cant doctors orders" He said

"That's intercourse silly. He said nothing about pleasing you" I grinned

"Oh" He just smiled at me.

I sat up and got on top of him. Kissing him softly. Kissing on his neck, around his ears, down his neck again. To his collarbone. Working my way to his chest going down it slowing..kissing further down. Feeling him starting to get excited underneath me. Starting to get harder. And softly moaning as I reached it. Taking off his boxers and kissing around it. Taking it slowly in my mouth. Going slow at first feeling every ince glide in and out of my mouth. Running my tongue all over it. Hearing him moan trying not to be too loud. Starting to take it deeper and faster. Feeling him put his hands on my head guiding me. Knowing him all too well. Taking every bit of it in my mouth as he kept guiding my head down on to it. Feeling him breath harder and trying to catch his breath and finishing in my mouth.

"Wow doll" he said

'You didn't have to do that"

"But I am your wife its my job" I said smiling and joking

Dally would never force me to do something I didn't want to do. every time we did have sex or anything sexual it was because we both wanted to.

Just then little man started to cry.

We both started laughing.

"Good timing little buddy" I said

"At least he knows when its not a good time" Dally said laughing

I got little man back to sleep pretty quickly. Its usually not that hard sometimes. He is over all a really good baby. After laying him down I climbed into bed and Dally was starring at the ceiling.

"I guess it didn't make you sleepy" I said

"No it did just worried that's all babe" he said

"I know" I said

"Yeah I have got a bad feeling" he said

"Yeah I have it too" I sighed

"Not knowing the unknown is a shitty feeling" he said

"Yeah" I said laying my head on his chest.

"But nothings going to happen to me I promise doll" he said

"You will always have me that's a promise I do intend on keeping" he said kissing my head

"I love you Dally"

"I love you Doll"

As we bother started to drift off. That was the first night in 5 days that Dally didn't go sit in the window. And it was nice having him wrapped around me again. But I know he is still worried about everything.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Day 7

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

I woke up to a girls voice coming from the living room. I thought I was dreaming until I rolled over to cuddle with Dally and he was gone. I rolled over to look into the crib at little man and he was gone too. I jumped up and ran down the hall into the living room.

Dally was sitting on the couch holding the baby feeding him. Darry was sitting in the chair with Tim, Curly Two, Soda and Steve all standing around the living room. I looked at the front door and standing by it was Cherry Valance. Dally just looked over at me and smiled. He kind of nodded his head for me to sit down next to him.

"They want to do this 4th of July weekend at the lot at midnight" she said

"That is over 6 weeks away" Darry said

"It apparently gives everyone time to get ready and prepare I guess" she said.

"They don't want to use any weapons just skin to skin and settle it once and for all" she continued

"So what until then" Tim said

"I guess just stay away from each other. I am not really sure." she said

"We can agree to that" Darry said

"What about Pony and Johnny, I know they are in hiding its obvious they are not even at school" she said

"Yeah and" Tim said

"Well Marcy and I told the police everything I even described the knife he had on him that he showed me. He was going to use that to kill them" she said

"What did the cops say" Dally asked

"That we would have to testify in court. That they honestly couldn't believe two Soc girls are turning on their boyfriend to be honest" she said

"Plus that they still needed to talk to Pony and Johnny to get their side of the story but they are no where to be found at the moment" she said

"Pony Boy and Johnny need to come back then" Darry said

"Just to get everything out in the open"

Everyone agreed. Most all the time everyone agrees with Darry he is like the ring leader of the Greaser world.

"Well I guess I better get back to the other side" she said

"Oh I almost forgot Candy, I have a present for your son if that ok" she said looking at me

"Sure" I said

She handed me a little white box.

"See you guys around" she said opening the front door.

"Thanks Cherry" Darry said as she closed the door behind her.

Everyone started talking among themselves while I still had the box in my hand. I opened it and quickly shut it. While nobody was looking at me. Everyone left besides Darry, Soda, Two.

"So Candy what did she give your son?" Soda asked

All eyes were starring at me.

"I think it was more less for all 3 of us not just little man" I said

"Well" Darry said

I opened up the box and pulled out a wad of cash. It had a note wrapped around it.

"Holy shit" Dally said.

"What does the note say" Darry said

I unfolded it and read it out loud.

**I cleaned out the fuckers bank account. He shouldn't of left me the beneficiary. Haha! Your son needs a new home. I hope this help. You guys deserve it more. **

**Love Cherry.**

"How much is that?" Darry asked

"I don't know" I said

"Well count it" Dally said.

I unfolded it all and started counting it. It came to 1500 dollars.

"1,500" I said.

Everyone was completely speechless. And didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to keep it" Soda said

"Hell yeah we are" Dally said

"Only half" I said

"What" Darry said

I took have of the money and walked over to Darry.

"This will pay off everything" I said

"Candy…I" he said

"Take it" I demanded

"Your going to work yourself to death trying to catch up on all the bills and since Dally moved in and now the baby is here that is supporting two more people"

"Yes we pitch in when we can but its not enough Darry so take this as a gift from your favorite nephew and pay everything off and catch up" I said to him

That was the first time I actually saw Darry tear up. He didn't even cry at my parents funeral. He just stood up and bear hugged me.

"See good things happen to good people" I whispered in his ear.

Soda came up behind me and wrapped his arms around us. I was becoming a Candy sandwich.

"Dally get your ass over here" Darry said

"You guys are siblings" Dally said

"And your not my god damn brother get over here" Darry yelled

Dally laid the baby in the basinet and joined the hug.

"We are missing someone" Soda said

"Lets go get our little brother" I said

"Not right now later on tonight when the cops are not watching us" Darry said

"But yes lets go I miss that little fucker" Soda said

To celebrate going to get Pony and Johnny. Darry made a big dinner. Him and Dally went to the store and bought stuff for spaghetti. It was a rare treat to get fix something big like that for dinner.

"Look what we got for tomorrow night when he is actually here" Darry taking out of the fridge some packages of steaks.

"Havent had those in a long time" I said

"Yeah it was before.." Soda said

"Before mom and dad died, its ok to say it guys, they would want us to talk about them and remember them we cant block them out forever" Darry said

Darry and Dally cooked dinner. It was really good Darry used mom's recipe and it honestly taste just like hers.

I was so full that I guess I drifted off on the couch. Then to Dally shaking me.

"Doll, doll wake up" he said

"Yeah babe"

"We are going to get them now" he said

"You need to stay here with little man Two-Bit is here and so is Angela" he said

"Who is going with you?" I asked

"Just me Darry Soda and Tim" he said

"Ok baby" I said still a little sleepy

"I love you doll"

"I love you Dally" I said

"Oh you might want to check on the baby Two-Bit wants to give him his bath" he said

"What" I said sitting straight up

"Be back in a few hours" Dally said blowing me a kiss before shutting the front door behind him.

I jumped up and ran into our room where Angela was rocking the baby to sleep.

"Shhh Uncle Two Bit isn't going to give you a bath. No No No" she said

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Two said he was going to give him a bath and he screamed bloody murder" she said

"Yeah he doesn't like baths from anyone" I said

That's the only time he would scream bloody murder is bath time.

Angela rocked him to sleep and put him to bed while I took a shower. It was actually really relaxing and peaceful.

I came out and got into my pajamas. Walked into the kitchen where Angela had already started to study. Two was getting into the fridge for left overs.

"I guess we are going to study until they get back" I said sitting down

"I told you I have to graduate or Time is going to bury me a live. He thinks dating Tommy is distracting me from school I am going to prove his ass wrong" she said.

"Lets get on it" I said opening the books up

"Lets go Two bit we are going to make your mamma proud" I said

We all were sitting at the kitchen table. Studying every subject. I am praying to God all of this pays off in the end.

Looking down at my watch. They had been gone for 4 hours and my back was starting to hurt from sitting in the chair for that long.

"How long does it take to get to Jay Mountain and back?" I asked Two.

"Almost 2 hours one way I think I don't know I havent been up there since I was a kid" he said

"Why?" he asked

"I was just curious" I said

"They will be ok" he said

"I know" I sighed

About 30 minutes later we heard the truck pull up into the drive way. We didn't want to run outside just in case any one was watching. The front screen opened. First Darry walked in, then Tim, then Soda and then Dally.

"So" I said

"Oh yeah your brother, get your ass in here Pony" Darry said

Pony bolted in running towards me.

"Pony Boy!" I stood up

He hugged me tightly.

"Oh look at your tough hair" I said

He took Dally's advice and used peroxide on it and it was bleached blonde now.

"I missed you Candy" he said

"I missed you little brother, wasn't the same with out you" I said

I didn't even notice Johnny come in after Pony. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I missed you Johnny" I said

"Hey Candy" Pony said

"Is little Darry asleep?" he asked

"Yeah but you can still go in there" I said

"I don't want to wake him" he said

"Come on" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to our room.

Walking over to the crib little man was actually laying there awake. Smiling a little bit.

"He is awake" Pony said

"He knew you were coming home" I said

"Hey little guy" Pony said reaching down and picking him up.

"You have grown since I held you last" he said

I couldn't help but to smile as Pony finally got to bond with him. The baby ended up falling asleep in Pony Boy's arms and he put him back into the crib.

As we walked into the living room Johnny had already fallen asleep on the couch. Angela and Tim already left. And everyone looked exhausted.

"I think I am going to go to bed" Pony Said

"I think we all need to tomorrow is going to be a busy day" Darry said

Soda got up and him and Pony walked to their room.

"Goodnight everyone" Pony said going into his room

"Goodnight Pony" we said back

"Lets go to bed babe" I said looking at Dally

"Anything with you" he said smiling.

Climbing into bed I couldn't help but to smile at Dally.

"Thank you" I said

"For" he said

"Helping Pony"

"He is my brother too you know I would do anything for you guys. They are my family and well they are like the family I never had" he said

"I love you" I smiled at him and kissing him

"I love you Mrs. Winston" he smiled

"You are my perfect wife"

"That I am " I giggled.

Holding each other close all night long. I honestly cant sleep with out Dally's arms wrapped around me at night. I have gotten so used to him being there that the several night he slept in the window it was the worse nights of sleep ever had.

"Goodnight doll" he whispered in my ear

"Sweet dreams"

"Always about you. Goodnight baby" I said back to him


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I do no own any of the characters besides Candy.

The next morning I felt like it was a dream that Pony had come back. Every time I got up to make little man a bottle I would peak into his room just to make sure he was still there. Until the last time I got up it was about 430 am I opened the door and he was gone. I went into the kitchen to finish making the bottle. When I heard someone coughing outside. After fixing the bottle I opened the front door and there was Pony sitting on the porch smoking a cig

"Are you ok Pony" I asked him

Walking out and sitting on the step next to him.

"Yeah I didn't mean to wake you" he said

"Nah you didn't he eats every two hours" I laughed

"How does it feel to be a mom?" he asked

"Different. Never thought I could love someone so much especially before he was born" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I had so much love for him while I was pregnant, even though I didn't know what he looked like, his personality just feeling him move around and interact with me was amazing" I said

"Oh" He said

"Getting to talk to the baby while I was pregnant was pretty neat and getting to feel everything I wouldn't change that for the world" I said

"I didn't know you talked to your belly?" he asked

"Yeah Dally and I both did. Apparently talking to the baby helps them understand your voice and they know who you are before they are born. that's why little man here already knows everyone by sound of their voice" I said

"Oh so that's why he doesn't cry when we hold him" Pony said

"Yeah because he knows he is safe in your arms" I said

"See" handing him the baby

"I cant wait to have kids" he said

"Yes you can" glaring at him

"Your smart and I know you will go off to college and get out of this town" I said

"Don't you want to leave?" he asked

"Yeah eventually but I cant just pick up and go like you cant. I got to think about the baby and Dally. don't get me wrong we plan on blowing this town sooner or later but I got a kid now and a husband who acts like a big kid" I laughed.

"Yeah but what if I cant leave" he said

"What would stop you" I asked

"The whole killing Soc thing" he sighed

"It will be ok Pony don't worry about that" I said

"Ok I believe you" he said.

"Thanks sis you always know how to talk to me, its easier than talking to Soda or Darry even they just don't understand something" he said

"Tell me about it" I laughed

"I guess we better go back to bed" Pony said

"Yeah" as I got up first and he handed the baby to me and he got up and we both walked in.

"Thanks Candy I love you" he said going into his room

"I love you bro and no worried I am always going to be here for you" I said going into our room.

I walked in and put the baby into his crib. And slowly crawled back into bed.

"What were you doing outside?" Dally asked

"Talking to Pony" I said

"He ok?" he asked

"Yeah just worried"

"He will be ok" Dally said

"Yeah that's what I told him"

"It took you 45 minutes to tell him that" he asked me

"Yup" I smiled at him.

"What am I going to do with you crazy doll?" he said shaking his head

"Love me always and forever?" I said

"Well yeah you should know that already" he smiled at me

"Dally can I ask you something?"

"Sure doll anything"

"Well you know how you said you didn't want your kids knowing you as a greaser?" I said

"Yeah" he answered

"Could I ask you not to fight in the rumble?" I lowered my head I couldn't even look at him to be honest.

"Why don't you want me to Doll?" he said sitting all the way up in bed.

"I just have a bad feeling about it. And Two is right if any Soc gets their hands on you. Well they have been dreaming about killing you for a long time. And we have a baby now and Dally its honestly not fair to him" I said

I couldn't help but to start crying. And he knew that the thought of him going is scaring me to death.

"If something happened I don't want to raise him by myself and have to tell him when he is older his daddy was killed or hurt in a greaser and soc war" I said.

"Oh doll" he said whipping my tears away. I couldn't help but to keep crying.

"I've never seen you like this before" he said

"You have seen my cry" I said

"Yeah but not scared look doll you are shaking" he said grabbing my hands.

I didn't even know that I was shaking that badly.

"I am sorry I cant help it" I said

"You really think something is going to happen to me?" he asked

I was crying and shaking so much I couldn't even say yes. I just shook my head yes at him.

Dally just held me again his chest in my arms.

"Your right" he said

"Its unfair to you and the baby" he said

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen or how long we are going to be gone and you and the baby sitting back scared and worried about me. I've already been hurt once by them while you were pregnant and that hurt me so bad coming back and I still remember the look on your face when you saw me get out of the truck. It hurt me so bad doll.I never want you to have that feeling again. Let alone worry about me" he said

I just kept crying and shaking more.

"Shhh Baby doll. I am not going to go I promise" he said

He kept saying that over and over. It was honestly good to hear it. As he kept running his fingers thru my hair with one hand and the only holding me close into his chest.

"Doll look at me" he said

I leaned up and looked at me. Still having teary watery eyes.

"I promise" he said looking into my eyes.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" he asked

"No" I said

"I am not going to start now, you and the baby are my world and I am not going to do anything stupid to destroy it" he said

"Ok baby" I said

He grabbed my face and in a gentle way and just kissed me passionately.

It was honestly one of the kisses Dally had ever given. don't get me wrong he was a great kisser. Just some knock me off my feet more than others.

"Why are you still crying doll?" he asked looking concerned at me

"I am in love with a greaser" I smiled

"No baby your in love with Dallas Winston, I may look like a greaser but I am your loving husband and I will be damned if my wife and son are going to think of me as a greaser" he said

"I got something that will make you smile" he said

"Hold on" he said getting out of bed and going to our dresser and pulled out a envelope. He crawled back into bed.

"Here read this" he said

I opened it. It was a letter from the Department of Education in Oklahoma. Congratulating Dally on completing his G.E.D.

"What" I said looking at him

"I started taking classes a few months back I did them why you were in school. You inspired me Doll, going to school pregnant and putting up with all the shit that you did got me think I could do it too. So I did. I took the test last week and the results came in the mail today" he said

'Why did you tell me baby" I asked him

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me if I failed" he kind of sighed.

"I am proud of you in anything you do baby, you are a smart, loving, amazing man and anything you do has me proud of you. You are a great husband and I couldn't ask for a better father to our son"

Dally just smiled at me.

" I love you doll" he said

"I love you baby" as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Can I ask a favor tough" he said

"Sure"

"Not tell Darry until its close to the rumble, he might end up being the one who kills me" he said

"Of course baby it will be our little secret" I said

"Thanks Dolly"

"You want to try to get some more sleep before he wakes up in a few hours" I grinned at him

"Yes" he smiled back

"Oh and he has a doctor appt tomorrow remember, its his one week old check up" I said

"I didn't forget babe" he wrapped his arms around me

"Sweet dreams my baby doll" he said kissing me

As we laid back down. Holding each other closely. I feel so safe and protected being in Dally's arms. It was to me the safest place to be.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Dally and I had gotten up early to go to little guys doctors appointment by 830. We decided to call a taxi because it was one way to far of a walk with a baby and everyone was still asleep. And I didn't want to wake up Darry he was actually catching up on his sleep for once.

They were already running late at the doctors office and we were only the second appointment of the day. I really wasn't looking forward to the appointment because he was supposed to get some shots today and we get to come back in 3 months for some more shots. Yikes. I feel bad for the little guy already. If he is like his mommy he doesn't like needles.

He was already starting to get fussy and we hadn't been called back there yet. Its going to be a long day already.

"Darryl Winston" the nurse opened the door and called out the babies name.

We got up Dally was carrying him and walked back behind her.

"How is the first week going?" she asked

"Pretty good. Only had one trip to the ER" Dally said

"What? What happened?" she asked

"He chocked on his milk and started turning blue and passed out, stopped breathing" I said

"Oh my god" she said

"Is he doing better now" she asked

"Yes much better" I said

"Good"

"Lets go ahead and get his weight and everything" she said

Dally laid him down on the scale. She took off all of his clothes just leaving him there in his diaper.

"7 lbs even" she said

"He has grown alittle since he was born"

"Very good means he is eating well" she continued to say

"Alright guys the doctor will be in shortly" she said.

It wasn't even a minute later and the doctor came in. it's the same doctor that delivered little man.

"Hello Winston Family" he said coming into the door

"Everything going ok" he asked

"Yes" Dally and I both said

He started listening to little mans heart and went " HMMMMM"

"What the hell does hmm mean?" Dally started to get impatient

"It sounds like your son might have a irregular heart beat" the doctor said.

"Is it serious" I asked

"It can be I don't have the equipment here to run the tests but we do need to get it checked out" he said

My heart just sipped about 20 beats.

"So what do we do now" I asked

"Tomorrow afternoon I am going to meet you guys at the hospital and we are going to run the test and find out" he said looking concerned at us.

"Its usually nothing serious guys. It happens to a lot of babies especially being so small its hard to hear the beat sometimes and it can skip just because it does beat faster than adults. But we always want to make 100% sure" he said

"Ok" I just said I really didn't know what else to say just to let him explain everything and I don't think Dally did either.

" Everything else looks great though" he said.

"The nurse will come back in in a few minutes to give him his shots and I will meet you down at the hospital tomorrow in the east entrance at 3pm" he said

"Ok thanks" Dally said

The nurse came back in and started talking about something but all I heard was mumbling sounds really to be honest. I was just so nervous and scared about little man.

"Alright buddy I am sorry I have to do this to you" she said.

I couldn't even watch Dally had to stand there and hold him while she gave him the shots. I just heard the screaming that came from him. Oh my poor son I couldn't bear to listen to that scream again.

"Alright Buddy all done. I am so sorry" she said

As Dally picked him up and started kissing him and rocking him a little trying to get him to calm down.

I helped Dally put his clothes back on the baby, while trying not to look into Dally's said eyes. I hated that just as much as he did.

"Alright see you guys in 3 months" she said as we walked out into the waiting room to see Darry sitting there.

"I figured you guys would like a ride home" he said standing up.

"Oh my was that him crying" holding out his arms to take the baby from me.

"What did they to do you buddy" it was kind of funny how little Darry stopped crying as soon as Darry took him from me.

"We got to come back tomorrow" I told Darry in the truck.

"Why to torture him some more" he smarted

"No doctor might think he has a irregular heartbeat and wanting to run a test on him" I said

"Oh shit" Darry said

"Yeah" I sighed

"What time I will take you guys" he offered

"3 oclock" I said

"Ok" he said

"Well I should be back by then, the cops came by the house and interviewed Pony and Johnny they have to go to the police station tomorrow at 10 am and give their official statements and they will have a court date hopefully set. The detective was really cool said the boys had a good chance of getting off, the statements from those girls helped a lot and they pretty much have to tell their side of the story to a judge" he said

" That's good" I said

After we got home I just wanted to hold little man and cuddle with him all day. And that's pretty much what Dally and I did with him. I don't think Darry told any one just for the simple fact of letting everyone worry. So we just laid in our bed with little guy in between us and cuddled with him all day.

Next thing I knew it was 230 the next day and we were getting ready to go.

Darry did make it back in time and was able to take us. I walked into the living room to everyone standing by the door just starring at me.

"We are all going" Soda said

"Ok" I said

"He is our baby too damn it" Two said

"Well thank you guys" Dally said

As we all heading there. We all pilled into Darry's truck.

Walking into the entrance with six greasers must have been a sight to see for some people.

The doctor was waiting just like he said he was going to.

"Hi guys" he said as he saw us coming.

"Ok here is how its going to work. I got to take him, only should be gone about 30 minutes and I will have him back to you. They are just going to take a picture of his heart and we will know" he said

"ok" I said as I handed him the baby

"Alright then when I get back we will know. Ok. Alright see you guys in a few" as he walked off with the baby.

We all sat down and waited and just to break the silence I wanted to say something but I really didn't know what to say. No one wanted to say anything. Dally was just sitting next to me shaking his left like a train and kept looking at his watch.

"Its been 30 minutes" Two said

"33 to be exact" Dally said

"This sucks" I said

Dally just picking up my hand and kissed it.

I actually started biting my finger nails and I had not done that since I was a little kid.

"Stop that Candy!" Darry said glaring at me.

"I am married and have a baby and still trying to tell me what to do" I said

"Yup so stop it" he said

"Grrr" I just glared over at him

"Ok guys" the doctor walked up behind us carrying the baby and handing him over to me.

He cleared his throat as we all just starred at him waiting for him to speak.

"He is perfectly fine" he smiled

"You guys can all breath now"

I know I did my heart had been in my stomach since yesterday morning. I think it finally jumped back into place.

"Go home get some rest I know you didn't last night" he said

"And see you in a few months" he said shaking Dally's hand.

"That's' it" Two said

"Yup" I said

"Ahh and you guys were worried" Two said smiling

"Lets get the hell out of here" Dally said

"You read my mind babe" I said

"I actually need to call Angela we need to get to studying. Finals are the day after tomorrow" I said

"Yeah" Darry and Dally both said.

"I got some major studying to do" I sighed

Ive been kind of slacking since Pony and Johnny got back. And I had a day and half to cram everything. Its possible right? Now I don't want to be the one to disappoint my family I made a promise to Darry and Dally. And I am going to make it happen.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

From when I got home until Wednesday night that is all that Angela, Two and I did was study study study. I pretty much made Two because damn it he is going to graduate to. I had actually started to fall asleep at the table. Two had already passed out and the couch and Angela had already gone home. It was a little after 11 when Dally came into the kitchen.

"You got to get some sleep Doll" he said kissing me on top of the head.

"Yeah I think my brain is over fried" I said

"Just means your ready baby you will do fine I know you will" he said

When I laid down and closed my eyes it felt like I had only been asleep for 5 minutes and my alarm was going off at 7 to get up. Dally was already awake rocking little man feeding him. I Must have been that tired to not even hear him cry.

"Good morning doll how did you sleep?" he asked

"Not long enough" I said

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be I guess" as I got up to get dressed. I walked into the living room to make me a bowl of cereal and Two wasn't even up yet. I kicked the side of couch.

"Get up" I yelled

Dally had walked in.

"Darry is taking you to school and he will pick you up as well. He took off work for the rest of the week" he said.

"Ok" I said

"So will you find out today if you passed or not" he asked

I shook my head yes and I was stuffing it with a spoonful of cereal. Since I was a senior I only had to take finals in the main classed. Geometry, Government, Chemistry and English. The seniors were usually done by 1 oclock. We all met up in the library and took all the tests at once and the teachers graded them quickly to see if we passed or not. So we waited around until 3 and went by the main office to either get our report card which if we got that then that means that we failed. And if they give you a cap and gown then you graduated and you were expected to be at the ceremony that weekend.

I got up and kissed Dally goodbye

"See you around 3 doll" he smiled at me

"Hopefully with good news" I said

"You will be fine babe" he said

"Ready Candy?" Darry asked

"Yes" I said

Walking over and giving a long kiss to Dally before I left. This was actually the first time in a long time he didn't walk me to school and we left.

Darry drove me and Two to school Pony and Johnny decided to walk.

He dropped me off at the side door where I could see Angela waiting for us.

"Good luck kiddo I know you will do good" he said

'Thanks Darry" I said getting out of the truck

"Love you" I smiled at him

"Love you kid see you at 3" he said as I shut the truck door.

We all walked into the library and sat down. Angela on one side of me and Two on the other. They started passing out the booklet, it had all the subjects in one.

"Ok ladies and gentleman once you have completed it you may turn it in and wait for it to be graded, you can pick up your results at the front office. Good luck you may begin" the principal said

I decided to do Chemistry last since that was my most toughest class. It seemed like I knew a lot of the answers to a lot of the questions. So I just kept going and completing everything. It was about 1 oclock and people were starting to turn theirs in.

I finally finished and looked at the clock it was right at 1:30. Angela had already turned hers in a few minutes before I did. I had ended up "helping" Two on about 30% of the tests. And we all walked outside where Angela was.

"You got a dime Angela I want to check on the baby" I said

"Yeah hold on" she said

She pulled a small coin purse out of her bra and opened it and pulled out a dime saying.

"Here you go"

"Thanks I guess your boobs are big enough to carry anything" I laughed

"Shut up Winston" she yelled

I went over to the pay phone and called the house. Dally answered.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey babe!"

"Hey doll did you finish?"

"Yeah just waiting on it to be graded" I said

"How do you think you did?" he asked

'OK I think"

"I am sure you did just fine baby" he said

"How is the baby?" I asked

"Good, just got done eating lunch and taking a power nap" he said

"ok baby I miss you" I sighed

"Oh I miss you too baby" he said

"I cant wait to be home"

"I cant wait for you to be home" he said sadly

"I guess I better go oh can you tell Dally I am going to walk home today" I said

"Yeah Doll but why would you want to walk home?" he asked

"So I can figure out a way to break the news I failed" I laughed

"Hey don't kid baby" he said

"I know I just wanted to enjoy my last walk home from school" I said

"Ok doll I will tell him"

"Thanks baby I love you" I said

"I love you doll see you later" he said

As we hung up

Before I knew it was 230 and it was time to go check the office.

"I guess we better go check huh" I said to Angela and Two.

"Yeah the moment of truth" she said

We all walked to the office not saying a word. The lady in the office was just sitting there just waiting for someone to walk up.

"Name" she said

"Angela Shepherd" Angela went first

She checked her list turned around and grabbed a cap and gown out of a box on the office floor.

"Congratulations" she said handing it to her.

"Your name sweetie" she looked at me

"Candy Winston" I said

"Winston, Winston, Winston" she was checking her list.

"I don't see a Winston" my heart dropped as she said it.

"Oh wait its Candy Curtis, I got married and the school didn't change my name" I said

She just laughed "Ok dear" checking her list again

"Congratulations" she said handing me a cap and gown

"Two down one to go Two its your turn" I said

"Two-Bit Matthews" he said

She scrolled her list again and smiled at him

"Congratulations sir" she handed him a cap and gown.

My two best friends and I had graduated high school and we fucking did it. We graduated high school and I was so excited to tell everyone. We all walked home. I crammed my cap and gown into my back pack so no one would see it when I walked into the door because I know they would all be waiting.

We passed Two's house first and he bolted up into his front yard yelling

"Mamma your baby boy graduated" I could hear his mom yelling with excitement from the street. The moment of truth I was standing at the edge of my front yard. I started walking up the yard and I yelled to Angela " Call you later!"

I walked into the front door to Darry in his chair and Dally on the couch and whatever they were talking about they just stopped in the middle of the sentence and just looked at me.

"Heyyy" I walked in and shut the door behind me. They both stood up and just waited it.

"So" Darry said

"So" I said

"How did it go?" he asked

"Well…you guys…..better not have any plans Saturday because I am going to be graduating" I said

Dally leaped over and hugged me and kissed me. Spinning me around.

"I knew you could do it doll" he said

"Congratulations sis" Darry said hugging me

"I am very proud of you" he said

"Thanks Darry" I said

"What about Angela and Two?" he asked

"Angela passed so Tim doesn't have to kill her" I said

"What about Two" Dally asked

"Lets just say his momma is screaming with excitement because he is graduating" I laughed

"That's great!" Darry said

"I didn't think Two Bit had it in him to be honest" Darry said

"Me either" I said laughing for sure not going to tell him that I helped Two Bit out.

**Sorry I only wrote 2 chapters today I will write more this weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

I do not own any of the characters expect for Candy

Just then Two-Bit came thru the front door.

"Well guys look at me go" he said giggling

"Congrats Buddy" Darry said shaking his hand.

"I couldn't of done it with out my Candy girl" he winked at me.

"Made you study that much huh" Darry laughed

"More than you know" Two smiled

Little did they know I helped him by letting him copy off my paper. Well only about 30% of it but still. He did actually know a lot of it. He did actually know a lot of it, he is smarter than what he puts off. I am very proud of Two and I know everyone else is too.

"Ok girl we got to go shopping" Angela came bolting thru the front door Friday Morning.

"You cant wear jeans tomorrow"

I glared at her. I hate wearing dresses or skirts they are just not my thing. Especially having baby weight still on me the whole dress shopping is not going to be a good experience. I can just see it now.

"She is right Candy you cant wear jeans and flip flops to the ceremony" Darry said

"What about…" I butted in

"Or sweatpants" Darry said

"Damn it" I said

"Go with Angela and pick you out something" Darry said handing me some money.

"And Angela don't let her talk you into something else, you need a dress" he said starring me down.

"Ok Darry" Angela said laughing

"Just them two" Dally said

"They should be ok by themselves remember we are on a no fighting rule with the Soc" Darry said.

"Two-Bit go with them" Dally said

"Shouldn't you need new clothes anyway. Your momma would have a fit you went dressed the way you are now" He said

'Yeah you got a point" Two said standing up

"Alright guys see you later" I said hugging and kissing Dally.

We decided to walk down to the shops that were down town. I didn't want to stay gone too long because Dally I know was worried sick as soon as Darry said go ahead and go. And plus I didn't like being away from the baby for too long.

We walked into several stores and nothing really caught my eye. Angela bought the first dress she tried on. Two-Bit just bought a new shirt. I guess he was sticking with his jeans or something else that he had.

" I am never going to find anything" I said

"Yeah you will were not stopping until we do" Angela laughed

"Oh God" Two said

"I shouldn't of agreed to come shopping with two women" he sighed

We both laughed as we walked by a window. That had a dress in it. It was beyond perfect. My eyes just opened as all three of is just stood there starring at it.

"I want it" I said

"Lets go inside" Angela said

It looked more pretty being up next to it that outside starring at it. It was a little short probably would go right above my knees when I tried it on. It was a light blue with sparkles along the bottom. It was strapless but I don't give a shit what Darry or Dally would say. They need to just be happy that I am graduating and found a dress that I liked. It tied up in the back. Which was good thing it would help me suck in the baby chubs.

"Mamm can you please take this down so she can try it on" Angela said to the saleswoman.

"Of course sweetie" she said.

She took it down and walked it into the dressing room and hung it up for me.

"After you get it on let know and I will lace it up for you" she said to me

"Ok" I said as she pulled the curtain behind her.

I slipped the dress on and was already amazed by the way it looked even before it got it laced up.

I opened the curtain a little peaked out

"Ok I am ready" I said. She came in and laced it up. A little tight but hey I still loved it.

"What do you guys thing" pulling the curtain open to show Angela and Two.

"Damn hot mamma!" Two said

"Get it" Angela said with her eyes wide open

"How much is this anyway?" I asked the lady

"45" she said

My eyes bulged. Darry would kill me he only gave me 40 but I could pitch in the rest.

"You know what fuck it I will take it" I smiled at her

"Great! I will wrap it up for you" she said

She helped me get out of the dress and wrapped it in a box for me and I paid for it.

"Thank you come back and see us" she said as we were leaving the store.

"Angela your going to have to help me get into this thing tomorrow" I said

She giggled and said "ok" as we walked home.

We walked into the front door. And everyone was sitting in the living room.

"You find something doll" Dally asked

"Yup" I said

"You going to let me see it?" he asked

"Nope" I giggle "Going to be a surprise" I smiled

"Is it a dress?" Darry glared at me

"Yessss Darry" I said

"Ok good" he added


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

I was so excited and anxious about today. I didn't even sleep at all last night.

The ceremony was at 2pm and all the seniors had to be there at 1230 for pictures and get ready.

Angela had been at the house bright and early to do hair and make up. I really didn't want to put my dress on until I got to school but Darry threw a fit and wanted me to put it on before I left because he wanted to take pictures as well. So I gave in.

So me and Angela were in the bathroom while she was lacing up the back of my dress. She had curled my hair and I did my make up. She was wearing a short tight red dress and heals.

"Oh I forgot to buy shoes" I said

"Don't worry I got you" she said pulling out a pair of black heals from her back pack.

"Thanks" I sighed

"No problem"

It was about 12 and there was a banging on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Candy you got to leave soon" Darry yelled

"I know I know" I said

Everyone was out in the living room including Angela's brothers I could hear them talking.

"Ok ready to go out and face them" I said

"Yeah I will go first" she said opening the bathroom door and walking out.

To all of the boys whistling at her.

"Shut the hell up" she yelled " I know I am hot you don't have to rub it in"

"Candy get your ass out here" Darry yelled

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I don't like attention on me at all. And I started walking down the hallway into the living room. Turning the corner to a room full of about 10 greasers. And all of the just starring at me.

"What" I finally said

"Your gorgeous sis" Darry said

"You look beautiful" Dally said walking over to me kissing me

"You think so?" I asked

He whispered in my ear

"Yeah if we weren't in a room full of guys and your brothers I would take you right here on the floor"

I couldn't help but to smile and blush.

"Damn Two" I said. I didn't even recognize him. I guess his mom made him dress up. Like he is wearing a suit and tie. He wasn't even wearing his leather jacket.

"Ok all 3 of you guys together" Darry said

He took pictures of us 3, then me and Dally and the baby, and then me and my brothers.

"Mom and dad would be proud" Darry said

"Yeah" I just smiled at him.

When I graduated high school I always imagined my parents there. But I do go three amazing brothers, a loving husband, a son and I couldn't ask for anything better.

"We need to get going" Angela said

"Yeah it's a 15 minute walk" I said

"Nope I am taking you guys" Tim said

"I will see you soon doll" Dally came up and hugged me

" I am really proud of you" he said kissing me

"Thank you baby" I kissed him back

I turned around to leave as Dally smacked my ass.

"Hey" I turned around. He just winked at me and smiled.

I was graduating with about 30 people and they kept us all in the library until it started.

"Candy" my principal came up to me

"Yes Mrs. Williams" I said

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You did the unthinkable and a lot of teachers are proud of you and I know your parents would be too" she said

"Thank you" I said

"And I know you got married to Dallas Winston. Do you want your name to be called out as Candy Curtis or Candy Winston?"

I stood there and didn't even hesitate.

"Candy Curtis- Winston" I smiled

She just smiled at me.

"Ok Dear" she said hugging me and whispered in my ear

"Don't ever give up on your dreams you will make it far Candy I know it" she said

They gathered all of us up in alphabetical order. I was still put under "C" for Curtis so I was towards the front. I really hope she says my name the way I asked her too. We all walked to the gym and I could see so many people that I couldn't even see Dally or my brothers.

The music started to play and we all walked in, in a straight line. I kept looking around for him but I couldn't see them at all. We all sat down as it started and my principal started talking.

She started saying " As soon as you hear your name called come on stage and get your diploma graduates"

We all stood up and walked to the back of the stage as they called everyone, one at a time. I was getting so nervous my hands and arm pits started to sweat. I honestly wanted to sniff my pits but I didn't want to be that obvious. Only a few more people in front of me and it was getting closer to my turn.

"Candy Elizabeth Curtis-Winston" she said

I looked up and oh shit that's me. I walked onto the stage shaking my principals hand and looking out into the audience. I could see Dally and my brothers standing up against the back wall. Clapping and cheering loud.

Dally and my eyes meet and he yelled out " I love you Candy" I just smiled and whispered " I love you". my principal gave me my diploma and hugged me. I had officially graduated high school and I couldn't be more happier. All I could hear was the guys yelling and cheering over everyone clapping as I walked off the stage.

The ceremony didn't last that long. As I walked out to the parking lot to look for everyone.

"Doll" I turned around and there was Dally. I couldn't help but to run to him and leap into his arms. Kissing him over and over.

"I love you Doll"

"I love you baby"

He put me down.

"Where is the baby?" I asked

"Darry took him home he started to get cranky" he said

"Oh" I sighed

"Don't worry he saw you graduate" he smiled and hugged me again.

Walking home I couldn't help but to look back on everything that has happened. I started dating the love of my life, got married to him, had the most cutest son. Pony and Johnny's run in with the Soc. Cherry Valance not wanting to be a Soc any more. Two-Bit, Angela and I graduating high school. And a lot more stuff that happened along with it. I couldn't help but to smile about it all the good things the baby and everything else in between. I had a wonderful life a head of me. I had three brothers who have been teaching me right since my parents passed away. Wonderful friends who are always there for me. And looking over at the man that was holding my hand while we were walking home. My husband. The man who changed my whole world upside down we have had great and bad times but I wouldn't of changed any of it. The father to my son. The man that's mine forever.

I just stopped walking and Dally did as soon as I did.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked

"I just love you" I said smiling at him

"I love you doll"

"No I really love you Dally I am honored that you're my husband, my sons father, the love of my life and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way" I said looking into his eyes

He just grinned and leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you Candy" he looked into my eyes.

"I love you to the moon and back, further than the stars in the sky at night. No one couldn't ever love you more than me. Its just not possible. You will always have me as your husband and don't ever think you will be alone because I will always be with you and by your side" he leaned in and kissed me again.

"You're my everything" he said as we finished walking home.

"And don't ever think you can get rid of me it wont be that easy" he laughed


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

Summer had officially started and I was a stay at home wife and mommy. Which I wasn't complaining of course. But all my friends which weren't that many now. As soon as I found out I was pregnant apparently that makes me a bad influence and a lot people stopped hanging around. Oh well that is there loss. The only two true friends I had was Angela and Two.

Little man was 3 weeks old today. Just seemed like yesterday I was in labor. Hell it seems like yesterday I was peeing on a stick in the bathroom. Dally had gone back to work today. The owner of the DX actually gave him 3 week of paid leave off when little man was born. Which we are both very grateful for. I had just put him down for a nap when I heard a knock on the door. It was only Pony and I who was home so I didn't know who it could be. I walked out of my room as soon as Pony did and we just looked at each other like who could that be. We both walked into the living room and I opened the front door but still leaving the screen door shut. There was two police officers there.

"Hello?" I said

"Hell miss we are looking for a Pony Boy Curtis" my heart just sank.

Pony Boy walked around me and said "That's me"

"I hate to do this to you kid but we have a warrant for your arrest" the officer said.

"What!" I said

"On what grounds?" I questioned him

"The murder of the Soc" he said

"But they already went in and gave statements and stuff and waiting on a court date" I said

"I know Mrs. But the family of the kid that was murdered wanted to press charges against them. I really hate to do it but we have to the judge signed off on the warrant and I already have his buddy Johnny Cade in the car" he said

I looked out past them and I could see Johnny sitting in the back of the cop car.

"I am not going to handcuff him he had to come down to the jail though. He will get booked in and he can get out if he gets bonded out" he said

"How much is that going to cost?" I asked

"Probably around 500 for both of them" he said

"What if we cant pay it?" I asked

"Then they would have to sit there until their court date and that could be any where from 6 to 8 weeks" he said

"Candy it will be ok just please go find Darry and Soda" Pony said walking by me outside to the officers.

I was literally shocked.

"Please Candy just go" Pony said as he was walking away with them

"They are going to be at the Tulse Juvenile Detention center its on 6th and Mason street" the officer yelled back at me.

I stood there frozen as they put Pony in the back of the car with Johnny and drove away. I had to snap out of it. And get Darry. I knew Darry was on a job site and couldn't be reached so I had to go to Soda. But I have the baby.

"Angela" I yelled

I picked up the phone and called her.

"Hey" she answered

"Hey you busy" I asked

"Nah why" she asked

"Can you get your brothers car I got to go to the DX its an emergency" I said

"Yeah why"

"Pony and Johnny just got arrested" I said

"What?"

"I am on my way" she slammed down the phone.

By the time I packed a diaper bag and got little man into his car seat and went out on the front porch I could see Curly's car fly into the drive way. Angela was sitting in the passenger seat and Curly was actually driving. I strapped little man in and jumped in my self and we were on our way.

"Hey you cant speed like that Curly remember baby in the car" Angela yelled at Curly

"Oh yeah sorry Candy" he said looking in to the rearview mirror at me.

We got to the DX in record time. Soda, Steve and Dally were all standing outside smoking on one of their many smoke breaks. And really shocked to see us fly into the parking lot. I jumped out grabbing little man out of his car seat and we all ran up to them.

"What's wrong doll?" Dally asked

"Pony…Johnny…arrested..police came to the house" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down Candy" Soda said taking the baby from me.

"Ok breath and say it again" Dally said

"The cops came to the house with a arrest warrant for Pony and Johnny. They arrested them for murdering that Soc" I finally spit it out.

"What!" Dally said

"Your shitting me" Steve said.

"No they took them to the juvenile center down town going to take abut 500 dollars to get them both out." I said

Everyone was in shock for about 30 seconds.

"Ok I am going to go get Darry. Steve drive me. Dally can you go back to the house with them. Call everyone get them over to the house. And no one leave until we come back with Darry" Soda said.

"What about the shop?" Steve asked

"I am closing the bitch for the day" as he handed the baby back to me and shut the garage door.

As we all left to go do what Soda said. Curly, Angela, Dally and I went back to the house. Dally called Tim and every underground greaser he knew and everyone was showing up with in 10 minutes. There was about 50 of them in our front yard alone. We were all waiting on Darry to get there. When I finally saw his truck drive up into the front yard. Literally. Darry came into the house yelling.

"Ok let me get this straight Candy where are you?"

"Here" I said sitting behind him on the couch with Dally

"Why did they have the warrant again?" he asked

"Said the family of the soc is pressing charged against them and the judge signed the warrant so they had to take them" I said

"But they can get out right?" he asked

"Only if they get bonded out going to be around 500 for both of them" I said

"Alright everyone start emptying out their fucking pockets" Darry yelled and pulled his hat off and sat on the kitchen table.

"I have about 8- left from what you gave me Candy" Darry said

"Dally and I have 50" I added it

Everyone was walking by throwing everything they had into the hat. Mostly change but a lot of bills too.

Darry turned to me

"Count it please"

I got up and went to the kitchen table and dumped it all over and began counting it all. No one said a word until I was don't.

I looked up at Darry.

"312" I said

"Fuck" He said throwing a punch into the wall.

"Here" as we all heard a small voice from behind the crown that was surrounding the kitchen table. It was Cherry Valance.

"Here is 200" she said giving it to Darry

"Go get them out" she added

"Why you doing this" Darry asked

"Pony and Johnny are good kids they don't deserve it. The Soc are very bad people even their rich parents. They don't know how to except their kids were actually in the wrong. They think they are all just perfect. And everyone else is dirt to them" she said

Darry couldn't help but to hug her.

"Come Soda" as Darry grabbed all the money off the table and yelled "Thank you Cherry" and ran out the door with Soda.

"Thank you Cherry you didn't have to do that" I said

"But I wanted to" she said

I just had to hug her too.

"Thank you for understanding the greaser world. No one ever does unless you are one" I said into her eat.

She just hugged me back. And we stayed that way for a few good minutes.

"I guess I better go" she said

"Don't you want to wait for them I know Pony would like to thank you in person" I said

"I don't know if Pony and Johnny would want to see me" she sighed

'Your wrong he knows who you are and I am sure he would love to thank you in person especially for everything you have done for them" I said

"Ok I will stay" she said smiling


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

It was several hours before Darry and Soda got back with Pony and Johnny. There were greasers passed out all over the house and the front yard. Cherry Valance had to leave she claimed it was getting late and would come by this weekend to talk to Pony and Johnny. I was about to pass out my self trying very hard to keep my eyes open. I looked at my watch and it was almost 2 am and still nothing. Dally was passed out with his head in my lap on the couch. Until finally I saw head lights pull into the drive way. I could tell it was Darry's truck.

"Dally wake up they are back" I said shaking him

"Huh" he sat up

"They are back" I said again

"Oh" he said getting up all the way.

The screen door opened and they all came in.

"Whats all of these people doing here" Pony asked

"Some people do actually care about you kid" Darry said

"Thanks Candy" Pony said looking at me

"For helping I knew I could count on you" he said.

"No problem" I smiled at him

"So what did they say and what took so long?" Dally asked

"Paper work for one when we got there they had not even been booked in yet and that too so fucking long" Soda said

"They pretty much took their sweet ass time" Darry said

"And we had to sign them out on bond they have to stay in my custody until the court date. Which apparently should be mailed to us soon. The detective still thinks they have a good chance of getting off and its just a wait game until then" Darry continued

"Oh and we need as many witness as we can get. Friends, family, boys teachers maybe telling the judge how good the boys are for the court date" he said

" I really want you and Dally to testify" Darry looked at me and said

"Of course" I said

" I am there for yah" Dally said

"Alright good" Darry said

"We got a lot of things to do before then and we got to the boys a lawyer some how to help" Darry said

"Our cousin is one in Moore county" Tim said

"I am sure he will be glad to help he owes me a favor anyway" he said

"Good deal" Darry said

" I will get in touch with him in the morning" Tim said

"Alright guys lets go to bed everyone is welcome to crash if they can find a place to crash" Darry said looking around the living room. Most of them had already passed out any where they could.

"Come on Doll lets get some sleep" Dally said putting his hand out for me to grab it and he pulled me up off the couch as I did.

Dally led me into our room by my hand and shutting the door behind us and locking it.

Turning around and kissing me really deeply. Holding my hands in his.

"I love you" he said looking into my eyes

"I love you" I said

"How much do you love me?" he asked

"More than you know, why do you ask babe" I asked him

He looked into my eyes and I knew then what he was about to say

" I need to fight in it Doll" he said

"I got to prove my point"

I just dropped his hands and my eyes went to the floor.

"What happened to never breaking a promise?" I asked him

"I know" Dally said sighing

"Apparently not or you wouldn't of just said that" I said

"I have to doll" he said again

"No you don't Dally" I yelled a little

"Doll please don't get upset" he said trying to grab my hand as I turned away.

The tears started building up in my eyes as he tried to grab my hand again

"Please doll don't cry I hate when you cry" he said

"What do you expect me to do your breaking a promise to me. That is like breaking a vow to me" I said

I turned and looked at him

"I guess its one thing to break a promise to me. But your breaking a promise to our son and that has got to make you feel like shit" I said looking straight into his eyes.

By looking at him I could just tell I ripped the guys heart out and just stomped on it.

"He is only 3 weeks old Dally. Just remember that" I said walking to our bed and climbed in and just started to cry into my pillow.

Dally came over and laid down too. But facing the other direction towards the window. I couldn't even fall asleep and I don't think he did either because I didn't hear him snoring. At about 6 am little man started to cry and I got up with him. I took him into the kitchen to make a bottle. I heard the front door close I just figured one of the many greasers that stayed here last night was leaving. I gave him his bottle in the kitchen that way I wouldn't wake up no one. I went back into our room and put him down in the crib and turned around. Dally was gone. Just a note on the bed that read.

**I am sorry I will make it up to you. I will be back soon. Love Dally.**

My heart just sank that he would actually leave and not tell me anything. I honestly didn't know what to do. I could only lat there holding the note and cry.

I feel asleep holding Dally's letter and pretty much crying my eyes out to the point and drained my self from crying so much that I passed out.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

I could barely open my eyes when I felt someone sit down next to me. From crying so much I had a lot of eye boogers built up that I guess dried.

"Dally" I cried out

"Yes doll its me" he said

I couldn't even open them still all the way I just sat up and bear hugged him. Smelling his hair to make sure it really was him that I was hugging. As I kept a tight grip on him and he did me.

"Look at me doll" he whispered in my ear

I looked at him and I could tell by his eyes I wasn't the only one that had been crying.

" I am sorry. Please forgive me" he said

"For asking to fight, breaking a promise or leaving?" I said

"All of them" he said

" I am not going to fight baby I promise I swear on our sons life. I don't want my wife and son to hate me, and I am scared honestly you will leave me" he said

"I would never leave you Dally" I said looking into his eyes

"I never want to hurt you" he said

"I actually want to show you something" he said

"Ok" I sighed

"You got to get dressed baby its not here" he smiled

"What is it babe you know I hate surprises Dallas Winston" I said glaring at him

"Ok, Ok Doll, your ready to get out of here right?" he asked

"What do you mean" I said

"This town doll" he said

"Well yeah" I giggled

"Like how soon?" he asked

"Not soon enough" I laughed

"I used the money this morning for a first months rent for a house for us and the baby" he said

"Its out in the country like we agreed its perfect doll" he continued

"Really?" I got all excited

"Yes" he smiled at me

"Oh Dally" I said hugging him again

"So when do we move" I said

"July" he said

"I love you Candy I am really sorry" he said

"I love you Dally and I am sorry too"

"We do got to go back and sign the lease in a few days but its ours baby" he said

"Oh my god Dally I am excited" I smiled

"Then lets go be a family and move away from this shit" he said

"Wait what about your job?" I asked

" I am still going to work at the DX" he said

"How we don't have a car to get you there" I said questioning him

"That is what you think" he smiled pulling out a pair of keys out of his pocket

"Late marriage present from Buck he bought a new one and figured we could use this one" he said

"Holy shit!" I said

"It is only a 10 minute drive from the DX and your brothers house and all we wont be too far away" he said

"Baby you have no idea how happy I am" kissing him

"I cant fucking wait!" I said

"Me either doll me either" he said kissing me

"So which one of us is going to break the news to my brothers" I said

"Ugh yeah lets wait until tonight" he said

"Ok baby" smiling at him.

Hopefully they are not too mad or upset at our decision but we have a son and we have to do what is best for him and his upraising. And I need to start my family and my own home. I really hope they understand I really do.

"How did you sleep anyway" he asked

"What sleep" I said back to him

"Yeah me either" he sighed

He got up shut out bedroom door and locked it and started getting undressed.

"I am going back to sleep I don't know about you" he said laughing

"Oh I am too" I smiled

"Good you know I cant sleep with out you hugging all of the covers" he smarted to me

"Hey" I said

"What you do" he laughed

I laid back down with Dally holding me close. He is right though both of us cant sleep if the other one is not there.

"I love you Dallas Winston" I said looking into his bright blue yes.

"I love you Candy Winston" he said

"Wow I still love the way that sounds" he said

"What?!" I said

"They way you have my last name it just goes perfect baby" he said kissing me

"Yes it does baby" I said


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy

Waking up the next morning pretty much everyone was still there. Which I don't think Darry minded much just showed he had so many people baking him up. Well backing up Pony and Johnny. I honestly don't think Pony understood all the charges that was against him at the moment. Johnny had it worse he was charged with murder and could be going away for life. And Pony was conspiracy to commit murder which was still some serious jail time. I would be worried to death if I was Pony hell I am worried for him. He is a good kid and doesn't deserve all of this shit.

Neither does Johnny, Johnny was only saving his buddy from getting hurt or killed and ended up killing someone else in the process.

Walking into the kitchen I over heard Tim and Darry talking.

"My cousin the lawyer will be here this afternoon. He is more than glad to help, he is technically a greaser so he knows how the Soc are and how to use that in court" Tim said

"Thanks Bro, how much is this going to cost me?" Darry asked

"Free of charge, I told you he owed me a favor any way" he laughed

"Well that's good" Darry said

I walked out to the porch where Angela and Pony along with Two was. I picked up the box of cigarettes that was on the ground and took one out of the box and just lit it.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I heard Dally behind me said

"Umm smoking" I said

"You were doing so good" he said

"I know but I need it" I said back to him

"Ok Doll" he said laughing and lighting one of his own.

I hadn't had a cig since the night Dally got hurt. Which had been a while but honestly you never forget the taste of a cig as it just runs thru your blood stream as you inhale every puff of it. Its gross but good at the same time. I guess they are right once you're a smoker you are always a smoker. It just sticks with you for life. I remember Darry had quit for almost 2 years but the night mom and dad died he went thru a whole pack that night but after that I had never seen him have another one.

Dally sat down next to me on the step as we both smoked. Glancing up into the street and there was so many greasers out there. It was like a greaser reunion. This would actually be a good time for a rumble since everyone and their dog was fucking here. But I didn't want to mention the rumble word to Dally. I knew deep down he wanted to go but at the same time not hurt his family he loved so much.

I was so worried about Pony and Johnny that I was in my own little world today. Everyone was waiting for Tim's cousin to show up. Everyone really had left except the shepherds, Johnny, and Two. Well of course Two is there that boy never leaves. Especially since little man is here now. But I am grateful today he was babysitting. I think Two finally got someone that was on his level. Not trying to put him down but it was like an instant connection between him and little man. They would sit on the floor and watch cartoons together he would prop up little man in his lap while Mickey Mouse was on and they would just watch TV together. Two would explain to the baby all of the characters their name and what they were doing. And the baby would just be all bug eyed and watch TV with him and be really calm and quit.

"We got a problem you know that right?" Dally said to me

"Whats that" I said looking at him thinking it was either about Pony or Johnny.

"Telling Two that we are moving and going to take his little buddy away" Dally laughed

"I know right" I smirked

"Its going to break his heart"

"I think Two will be upset more than the baby" Dally smarted

"More than likely" I giggled

Just then there was a knock at the door and we all knew who it was. No one got up we just starred at the front door until Darry walked to the front door to open it.

"Hello?" Darry said

"Hi I am Gary Shepherd Tim's cousin I am looking for Darry Curtis" he said

He looked nothing like the Shepherds I knew. Dressed in a black suit. Really fancy and nice looking wearing rattle skin cowboy boots. But as you started looking at his face you could tell he used to be a greaser. There was a few scars on his face probably from fights and the most given sign was that his hair was slicked back and you could smell the old irish cologne on him. that's the cologne that every greaser guy wore. You could literally smell it from miles away.

"That's me" Darry said opening the door and letting him in.

"Pony Boy come in here" Darry yelled across the house.

"This is Johnny Cade" Darry said pointing to Johnny who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"And this is my brother Pony" pointing over at Pony as he came from his room into the living room.

Gary shook both of their hands.

"We can sit at the kitchen table" Darry said.

While Johnny, Pony and Gary all went to the table we just all sat in silence in the living room. They all sat down and all of us just pretty much ease dropped and listened in.

"Ok lets talk about what really happened. I only heard bits and pieces from Tim and of course all of the rumors that are going around this town" Gary said

"Ok Johnny you first" he continued

Johnny said the same exact story he told us the night they came into the front door. While Gary wrote everything down as Johnny explained everything.

"Ok Pony lets hear your side" Gary turned to Pony.

No one had actually heard Pony's side, that's when everyone got really quiet and leaned over to listen. Two even turned down the TV.

"Well Johnny and I were at the Daily Double about to go inside. When these girls started running around the corner and ran right into us. You could tell they had been crying. So I asked them what was wrong. They actually told us their boyfriends had been drinking and was trying to pick a fight with them. That they were in his car and when they would do what they asked they literally kicked them out of the car into the middle of the street. And they ran over here just to get away from them. We started talking for a few and they actually wanted us to sit with them during the movie. Wanted us to protect them. Then out of no where this mustang pulls up next to us. Telling them to get into the car and away from all us that we were no good greasers. The one girl who had red hair looked at me and told me they were going to go with them so they don't cause a fight. They got back in the car and just hauled ass down the street. Johnny and I decided just to blow off the movie I mean we didn't have two good looking girls to sit with any more. We were just hanging out at the lot when we saw the mustang drive down the street. It made a U- turn and came back towards the park. We could hear them calling us names from the street as they got out of the car. Making fun of my sisters baby. They started getting closer so Johnny and I decided to just run because we were out numbered. But they caught up to us. You could smell the booze on them. The next thing I knew I had been grabbed by a few of them and dragged over to the fountain. 2 of them held me down under the water trying to drown me. The next thing I remember was blacking out and then waking up laying on the side walk. I stood up and Johnny had blood all over his hands I turned around and one of them was laying in the fountain. There was blood all in the water and he was just laying there. I knew that he was dead. Johnny said " I killed him and that he could let them kill me so I killed him first" I didn't know what to do. So I got up grabbed Johnny up off the side walk and we ran home and that is what happened" Pony said

Everyone was still quiet. I noticed Pony had a tear running down his face.

"I didn't mean to kill him but I did he was killing Pony I had to stop him" Johnny said

"Its literally self-defense" Gary said

"And I am not just saying that because I am a greaser and grew up here and hate the Soc as much as the next guy but it is self defense. Do you have any witnesses backing up Pony and Johnny's story?" he asked

"Yeah those two girls. They are testifying against the Soc. Well the red head mostly her name is Cherry Valance and the guy Johnny killed was actually her boyfriend" Darry said

"Oh damn you have two soc girls on your side?!" Gary said

"Yeah" Pony sighed

"That is actually really good did they give official statements and everything?" he asked

"Yeah they did" Darry butted in

"That's good" Gary continued

"Your still going to need at least 3 more people. Maybe a family member, neighbor, or even a teacher" he went on saying

"Got any ideas?" Gary asked

"Yeah his sister Candy. She is the closest one to Pony. Dally her husband. And maybe get a teacher from school" Darry said.

"Ok that is good. It will for sure help" Gary said closing the notebook from taking his notes.

"OK well I am going to get going, going to go down to the police station and get everyone statements and tell them that I am going to be boys lawyer. And start putting this thing together. We will keep in touch. don't worry boys I got this. We will take care of it" he said standing up and walking towards the front door.

As he shook their hands again and Darry let him out. It was a little too quiet after he had left. Dally leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe we should tell them our news try to lighten the place up a little"

"Sure" I smiled

I sat up a little and yelled.

"Ok Dally and I have something to tell everyone"

"Your not pregnant again are you?" Two said

"Umm no smartass" I said

"Good" Darry said glaring at us.

"Anyway Dally, the baby and I are moving"

"Yes we already know that but your house burnt down" Soda said

"No we got another house, its about 10 minutes away from here and we will be leaving in July" I said sadly.

"So you will be leaving" Pony said

"Yeah Pony"

"We got to get out of this town we cant raise our son in this shit town" I said

"Its is a little 3 bedroom house in Moore county right outside of town, I will still work at the DX and Candy wants to go to college next year" Dally said

Pony just stood up and walked to his room and slammed the door.

"Everyone is welcome to visit any time but we got to put our son first what if something happens to him. There is so many wars in this town and who knows" I said

"We don't want to hurt any one I promise" I continued.

Soda walked over to me and just hugged me.

"its ok Candy. You got to do what is best for you and your family. I am really proud of you for it. Pony will understand just give him time"

"Yeah Candy I am proud of you guys I mean shit you graduated high school. Dally did a complete turn around from the Dally we used to all know and you have a son now who needs a better life than being in this town." Darry said.

"Plus you know that I would baby sit my nephew any time" he laughed

"Thank you guys" I said hugging them both.

"So you are taking my little buddy away" Two said being all quiet

"Yeah we thought about that Two" Dally butted in

"Oh your going to let me keep him" Two smiled.

"No but since it is a 3 bedroom house why don't you come live with us and help keep an eye on little man" Dally said

"For real your not going to split us up" Two smiled really big

"No buddy" Dally said laughing.

"Hot damn!" as he still had little man still in his arms.

"We are going to be roomies" he said hugging him a little bit

Everyone started laughing as Two turned the TV back up and continued watching cartoons with little man. I honestly don't think I have ever seen Two-Bit that happy. He just sat there and held him. Eating chocolate cake.

"Hey can I give him some yet?" Two asked

All of us yelled "No!"

"Finnnne" he said

"One day you will get to experience the great taste of chocolate cake" he said to the baby and shoving a piece into his mouth. While everyone just laughed at him.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

I do not own any of the characters besides candy

I officially had a one month old baby. Pony hadn't said a single word to since he walked into his room. And I really hope that he did soon. I mean its not like we are leaving to go across the united stated its only 10 minutes away. But I think since mom and dad died I was the only one in his eyes that he had left. Sometimes Darry and Soda don't get Pony and his awkwardness but I do. And mom did as well. And I really think us leaving is taking another piece away from him. And I know I broke his heart and I know I will break it even more the day that we do move. It was about 10 at night and everyone had gone in to their room and I was rocking little man to sleep. As Dally came into the room.

"Can we talk doll?" he came into the room while I was rocking little man to sleep.

"Of course" I said

As he shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk about the rumble" he said

"Don't tell me your breaking your promise" I raised my voice a little.

"No not really I mean maybe kind of" he said

"What, just spit it out Dally" I said

"I need to protect my family" he said

"And how is that?" I asked

"Beating them up or kill someone where would that get you in jail or hurt yourself" I smarted off to him

"I told you I am not going to fight in the rumble but I know me not going is going to make a lot of Soc want revenge so I am going to buy something to protect my family" he said taking the baby out of my arms and laying in down into the crib.

"Like a gun?" I asked

"Yeah just wanted to run it by you hoping you wouldn't mind" he said hugging me

"Ok babe I just don't want to know where you put it let alone when you buy it" I said kissing him.

"Ok doll you got it" he smiled.

He whispered in my ear "you know its been 4 weeks right?"

"Have you been counting down the days" I smiled

"Yeah something like that" as he started kissing my neck, running his hands up under my shirt undoing my bra with one hand. Guiding me backwards to the bed while still kissing each other. Him laying on top of me. Kissing my neck down around my ears, collar bone, kissing every little spot getting me all hot and bothered. Running his hands under my shirt lifting it off and then taking my bra off as well and flung it across the room. Still kissing me but going down my chest on to my stomach kissing every spot softly and slowly. Undoing my pants and sliding them off. As I lay there naked. He sits up and takes off his shits and undoes his jeans and slides them off along with his boxers. And just letting them fall to his ankles. Leaning back down kissing me again, slowly on my lips sliding his tongue into my mouth wrapping my tongue around his. Feeling him self grinding against my thighs. I reach down and grab it and put the head of it against my pussy so all he had to do was push it in. he whispered in my ear

"you know its going to hurt right?"

"Its ok" I said back to him as he kissed me and pushed it in. Holy shit did it ever hurt. I got to say more than the first time we had sex. He started off slowly just letting me get used to get it again. It had been way too long since we had sex. I kind of forgot how good it feels. Yet damn if it ever did hurt. I just closed my eyes and trying not to scream as he kept going faster and harder. Gripping his back with my fingers actually scratching him down his back. For some me scratching him made him want to go a little faster. I leaned up and just kissed him and that did help ease the pain a little.

"I love you doll" he said

"I love you" as he came inside of me. I honestly was glad he came a little quick because damn it did hurt.

He looked up at me.

"You ok doll?" he asked

"Yes babe" I smiled

"You sure because I know that hurt you , you actually scratched me and you have never done that before"

"Yeah it did but just making love to you was worth it" I smiled at him

"I love you" he said kissing me

"I love you" I said back to him

"But Dally"

"Yes baby" he said

"We got to be more careful we don't need another little rug rat just yet" I laughed

"Yeah know Doll, I will take care of that tomorrow" he said kissing my forehead.

Which don't get me wrong I would love to have more babies with Dally. Well at least one more I think. Because damn we do make the most cutest kids ever. But we don't need another one just yet.

I got up to go brush my teeth and go to the bathroom pretty much just get ready for bed. I was honestly counting down the day until we moved. But before we move we have the court date hopefully coming up and I was still worried about Pony because he still has not spoken to me. I wish there was something or some way I could get him to. I am going to have to figure it out.

Walking back into our room Dally was still buck ass naked laying in bed dozing off. I shut the door and locked it. I do think it is kind of funny that Darry still opens the door and checks on us everyone morning. Even though I am married and have a baby now. But I don't know if he is checking on me or little man now. I have caught him looking over into the crib sometimes in the morning so who knows. I am actually going to miss Darry checking on us everyone morning but if I know him like I do he will find an excuse to come over to the house to check up on us. I know he knows in his heart Dally is truly a damn good man, husband and father. And Darry loves him like a brother. Looking over at him as I climbed into bed I pulled the blanket over us and I leaned down before laying down all the way and kissed Dally.

He opened his eyes. Those bright blue eyes that you could just melt into and just smiled at me.

"Goodnight my love" he said

"Goodnight baby" I smiled back as he leaned up and kissed me again.

"I love the way you kiss I could kiss you all day every day" he said

I leaned in and kissed him again.

"You can kiss me forever baby" I said

As I laid down next to him as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight against his chest. Until we both fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Even though Dally slept next to me all night I slept horrible. I kept waking up every hour on the house having terrible dreams.

**Flash back to about 3 am**

I kept felling myself thrashing around and trying to breath. It felt like someone was chocking me as I tried to gasp for air. I sat straight up catching my breath as I was in tears and to Dally quickly sitting up behind me.

"What's wrong doll?" he asked as he started rubbing my back.

"Bad dream" as I turned around and just hugged him.

"Wanna tell me about it" as he wrapped his arms around me.

"They came after me baby, they tried to kill me, strangle me, I could literally feel their hands around my neck chocking me, I kept fighting but nothing worked I yelled out for you but you never came" as I just cried into his chest.

"I am here now and no one is going to get you I promise" he said rubbing my as I kept crying.

"I kept calling for you and you never came" I said again

"I am here doll" he kept saying over and over while kissing the top of my head

" I will always be here"

**End of flashback.**

Going into the bathroom when I woke up later on in the morning my eyes were all puffy looking and blood shot.

"Damn what a night" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"I never want to have that dream again"

I walked back into the bedroom.

"Felling better doll?" dally asked

"I guess" I shrugged

"You really scared the shit out of me" he said

"I scared the shit out of myself" I said

"I guess my mind was playing tricks on me or something" I said hugging him.

"Maybe but don't ever think I will never be there for you. You know I would beat the shit out of someone if any one ever puts their hands on you" he said

"Yeah I know baby"

I just let him hold me for a few minutes. I could honestly say I needed it. Dally just had this comfort think about him and him holding me, feeling him arms wrapped around me holding me close always put my mind at ease.

The rest of the day I was in this mood that I didn't want any one around me. Let alone talk to me really. The dream I have felt so real that I couldn't help but to think what if it was going to happen. That they were going to come after me and my son.

I felt Dally's hands wrap around me while I was in the kitchen starting lunch.

"It was only a dream doll" he whispered in my ear.

"It felt like it wasn't" I said

"I know sweetie that's how your mind works it looks to fuck with you. It sucks but that's how it works. It wants you to make you think it was real" as he kissed my neck.

"Ouch" I said as he did it.

"Ouch a kiss is supposed to feel good" he grunted

"No where you kissed me that kind of hurt" I said grabbing my neck

"Come into the light in the bathroom and let me look at it" he said.

I followed Dally into the bathroom. He had this concerned look on his face.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked

"What are you talking about" I said turning to look into the mirror.

There was 4 little bruises on my neck.

"It looks like fingers" I said

"Who touched you" he asked

"No one that I know of"

"I don't know how that happened" I turned and looked at him.

"Someone must have touched you baby doll" he said

"I really don't know baby I swear" I said sadly

"It wasn't there last night I don't think"

He leaned down and kissed the spots on my neck.

"I really don know what to say baby that is just strange" I said

"I know" he said

It was really concerning that there was marks on my neck. And neither one of us knew how they had gotten there. Dally was really worried that someone came into the room in the middle of the night and did it.

I really needed to get out of the house. I finally got up the courage to ask Dally.

"Babe?"

"Yes doll"

"Can we get out?" I asked

"What?"

"Like out of the house" I said

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"I don't know some where besides here" I said in a sad voice

"Like out to dinner?" he suggested

"Umm I don't know" I sighed

"The movies?"

"No" I said

"Well you got to help me out sweetie" he said

"I could take you out to the house if you want" he asked

"Ok" I smiled

"You want to do that babe" he said

"Yes that would be great!" I got all excited

"Ok it's a date then baby" he said kissing me

"Lets take little man too" I said

"Well of course its going to get his home too" Dally joked.

This is technically the first family outing we have had. Ive always been to scared to take him out in public. Knowing he is a newborn too but the fact of al the shit that is going on.

The drive out to the house was beautiful. I never really drove out here or came out this way really. It was all open country, wheat and corn fields. Sunflowers every where. Grass bright and green. Just breath taking.

We pulled into this drive way that had some trees following along the side of it. The driveway went back about ½ mile to this little house sitting out by itself. It was an older house, a frame house. But in really good shape. There was a driveway leading up to the small garage. A big front yard with green grass all around it. And pretty pink and yellow flowers along the side of the house. I got out of the car and it smelt so fresh like fresh cut grass. I love that smell.

"Where did you find this house baby?" I asked Dally

"Buck, If that's ok?" he said

"Sure its beautiful" I said

"Buck said we can eventually buy it if we ended up liking it" he said getting the baby out of the car.

"I am already in love with it" I said

"You havent even seen the inside yet" he said laughing

"I don't care" I said

It was our house and I loved it. Going inside it was just as nice. Big living room. Even bigger kitchen. Had a big fire place. Which I know we would be using. Had 2 bathrooms. Two bit and the babies room was kind of small but I doubt they would care.

"Hey guys" as I heard someone walk thru the front door.

"Hey Buck" Dally said

"Hi" I said

As he shook Dally's hand.

"So this must be the little Dallas Winston, the future trouble makers" he laughed looking at the baby.

"I hope not" Dally said

"Well the kid looks just like you there is no denying that" Buck said.

"Well I stopped to see if she likes it or not and I got something for you kiddo" he said

"Oh I love it" I said.

"And whats that" Dally asked

"Well a little boy needs a little buddy of his own. And you know my chocolate lab had pups a few backs and I am going to give you guys one" he said

"You don't have to do that" Dally said

"Yeah but you need a dog being out here especially if candy and the baby are out here by themselves so by the time you guys move in the puppy should be good to go" he said

I just glared over at Dally.

"Thanks Buck" Dally said

"Yeah every little boy need a dog to grow up with" he said

"That's what Two-Bit is for" I said.

We all laughed.

"Thank you so much for letting us get the house" I said to Buck.

"No problem" he said smiling at me.

"I have got a few more things I have to do but it will be all done by July" he added.

"Well I am going to head out see you guys in july I will give you a ring when everythings ready" he said to Dally shaking his hand. And then he left.

"Dallas Winston!" I said

"What?"

"A dog really?" I said

"Its not going to hurt the baby doll" he said to me while looking at little man

"I know but really? A dog?" I said

"What do you have against having a dog. I had one growing up he was actually my best friend until my dad gave him away one day while I was at school" he said trying to be all sad

"Alrighhhhht" I said.

I think agreeing to the puppy was more for Dally than the baby. His eyes were so sad when he told me that his dad gave his away. I guess a dog is truly a mans best friend.

Coming back to the house in the driveway was a car we didn't recognize. And someone was sitting on the front porch. I guess my brothers wouldn't let this lady in the house. Until we drove up all the way into the drive way and I heard Dally.

"That stupid bitch!"

"What" I asked

"Its my god damn mother" he said slamming the car into park

"Take the baby inside don't let her near him. Take the blanket and cover his face I don't even want her knowing was he looks like, I will take care of her" he said getting out of the car.

I did exactly what he told me to do. I took the blanket and laid it over the car seat and it covered his whole body. And I started to carry him inside.

"What in the hell are you don't here" I could hear Dally yelling at her as I walked by them to the porch.

"Arent you going to let me see my grand child" she looked at me.

"Candy keep walking" Dally yelled at me.

"Come on Dallas I am your mother" she said

"And I don't give a shit" he said he was getting pissed.

"That is my grand child I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" she said

"And that's my child and my child don't need in their life" Dally yelled back at her.

"What makes you think I am going to let you in my childs life" Dally continued

"Maybe be a change of heart" she said

"Please you destroyed my life and your not destroying my kids life" Dally yelled back

"Dallas I am your god damn mother I gave you life" she yelled back

"And you fucked it up, you and dad fucked up my life made me turn into this fucking monster. I have changed because of Candy and my child. Getting you and dad out of my life was the best decision I have ever made. And your not going to step foot into my kids life and fucking up theirs" he yelled getting all red and clinching his fists together.

"Still not going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl" she said

"No fucking way, but I do know that I will be a better fucking parent than you and that piece of shit will ever be" he said walking up the porch

"I suggest you get off of Darry's property before he comes out and shots your ass" he said.

"I will get to see my grand child Dallas. That is my grand child. I will get him" she yelled back walking to her car.

"Go to hell you bitch" Dally yelled

Walking me up to the front door.

"Dally" I turned to him

"She wont get him doll I promise" he said

"I swear" he said hugging me.

"She is just saying that to get to me. She has done that my whole life. that's why I stopped being around her. She tried to get under my skin. It wont work baby I promise" he said

"Ok baby" I said.

"What the hell was that about" Darry said coming outside.

"My mother was here" Dally said

"I didn't even know she was here or I would of told her to get the fuck off my property" Darry said

"What did she want anyway" Darry asked

"To see our son" Dally said

"Yeah that's not going to fucking happen" Darry said

"She threatened to take him from us" I added

"Over my dead body" Darry said

"How did she even know that we are here" I asked

"Who knows someone in this fuckin town I am sure told" Darry said

"Don't worry Candy no one is going to take him" he said

"Id like to know who told I will kill that mother fucker" Dally said

"Don't worry guys we wont let nothing happen" Darry said

As we all walked inside.. I said the car seat down on the couch. Lifted the blanket up to a big blue smiling baby boy. That just made my heart go from angry to happy.

"Look at the boy smile" Darry said

"Yeah" I said

"That is a Candy smile" Darry said

"Yes it is" Dally agreed.

That was the first time the baby actually looked like me. It made my heart just melt inside.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

I do not own any of the characters besides Candy.

Later that night we were all watching tv in the living room except for Pony he still wasn't speaking to any one. Not even Darry or Soda. He only came out to eat dinner which only because Darry would make him.

A pair of head lights pulled up into the drive way we could see them thru the living room window.

"I wonder who that could be" Darry said getting up to look outside.

"Any one expecting company?" SOda asked.

All of us said "No:

We could hear the person walk up the porch and get to the front door. Then knock.

"Who is it?" Darry yelled

"Umm Cherry?" this soft voice said. From behind the front door. I could see Darry just smile and open the front door. When he did there was Miss Cherry Valance.

"Hi I am sorry to come over so late" she said

"It is ok its only 9 oclock" Darry said "Come on it"

" Hmm I actually came to talk to Pony if that's ok?" she asked.

"Good luck he is not speaking to no one" Soda said

"Why not?" she asked

"Candy, Dallas and the baby are moving and hes pretty upset about it" Darry said

"Why would he be upset about that?" she asked

"He thinks I am leaving him, even though we are only moving 10 minutes away" I said

"That is just silly" she said

"Yeah but he think I am leaving him that Dally is taking me away forever" I said

"Maybe I can help" she said

"Pony!" Darry yelled

"Pony I know you can hear me get out here you have a visitor"

You could hear his bedroom door open and foot steps coming down the hall way into the living room.

"Who is it?" Pony asked

"Holy shit it speaks?" Soda said

Ponys face was kind of speechless when he saw Cherry standing by the front door. Let alone she wanted to see him.

"Can I talk to you please" she said

"Sure I guess" Pony said

"We can sit outside on the porch because all these idiots will try to listen" Pony said opening the front door and leading her out and closing the door behind him.

"Well at least he referred to us as idiots maybe that is a start" Soda said

"Can any one hear anything" Darry asked

"No they went out to her car" Soda said looking out the window.

After about 30 minutes he came back inside no one said anything to him we just acted like it was no big deal.

"Candy Cherry wants to talk to you outside" Pony said walking thru the living room and back to his room.

"Ok" I said getting up off the couch and putting on my flip flops and going outside.

I walked off the porch and saw her leaning up against her car.

"Hey" I said walking up next to car.

"Hey" she said back

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Do you think Pony will be ok?" she asked

"Yeah eventually I think" I said back

"He didn't seem to down about everything or he is just covering his feelings up" I said

"Does he do that a lot?" she asked

"Yeah sometimes" I said

"He usually talks to me but yeah that's not happening at the moment" I sighed

"Oh hes fine with you moving" she laughed

"What?! I am going to strangle him" I said

"did he tell you hat?" I asked

"Yeah he just feels he needs to be alone right now. With everything that is going on he just wants to be alone" she said

"Why didn't he just tell us that" I asked

"He didn't really say but I do think hes going to miss the things you guys do together or used to" she said

Cherry had a point after mo and dad died Pony and I did everything together. Then I started dating Dally and everyone knows where that went to. I guess I did let my brother drift off in to the background of my life. And I feel horrible about it.

"So what else did he tell you" I asked

"He mostly talked about what happened that night and why Johnny had to do what he had to do to my boyfriend. Is it sad though that he has been for what almost a month now and I didn't cry once over him. I guess that means I didn't really care and love him in the first place the only thing I could think of how much he treated me like crap and I put up with it and I never did love him" she said.

"I want to have true love some day Candy and I want to be able to know what that feels like. To have some one who loves me and now use me for their personal game" she added

"You will some day" I said

As we both looked up to the house catching Dally looking out the window.

"You know that's the 3rd time he has looked out here" she laughed

"Well in the greaser world guys protect their ladies" I said

"Who knows maybe your true love is a greaser" I joked

"Ha Maybe" she said laughing

"But I could never attract a greaser I am a Soc remember?" she sighed

"I got an idea if you up for it" I said

"Sure I guess now I am nervous" she sighed

"Its nothing I will get you a date for tomorrow night. We can double. Hell triple. I will call angela and tommy to come along too. But come to my house tomorrow and we will make you into a greaser girl" I laughed

She had this look on her face like she didn't know what she was getting her self into.

"Ok why the hell not" she smiled

"Ok" I said hugging her

"I guess I better go in before Dally makes up an excuse to come out here" I laughed

"Ok I will go in and call Angela" I said waving at her goodbye as she got into her car.

I walked into the house will all eyes just starring at me.

"What was that about" Dally asked

"She just need some girl friends and well a man none the less" I laughed.

"What?" Dally said

"I am setting her up with a greaser tomorrow night" I laughed

"What" Dally said again

"And me and you and Angela and Tommy are all going" I smiled at him.

"Oh god who you going to set her up with?" Dally asked

"I don't know I need to think about that one" I said

"Why does she want to date a greaser any way?" Soda asked.

"They make better husbands of course" I said smiling at Dally.

I called Angela and she was totally up for the idea. I just had to find a baby sitter which was easy.

"Hey Two-Bit" I yelled into the living room.

"Don't worry I will watch him tomorrow night" he yelled back

"Thank you you're the best" I yelled back

I already know Two Bit would. He cancelled dates to come over and just watch him. Even when Dally and I would be home he would just appear at our bed room door and just walk in going " Your favorite Uncle is here" and come in and take little man away.

I honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow it should be fun and interesting to say the least.


End file.
